


Where We Land

by SouthernLolita



Series: Marvel Omegaverse [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Awesome Phil Coulson, Banter, Bottom Steve Rogers, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Bruce Is a Good Bro, Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, Can't say something nice don't say anything at all, Cuddling & Snuggling, Don't Judge Me, Don't Like Don't Read, Dubious Science, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Eventual mpreg, Glory be the Rogers Baby Bump, Howard Stark wasn't always a dick, Howard Stark's Bad Parenting, Hurt Steve Rogers, I'm Going to Hell, I'm just making up tags now, M/M, Medical Inaccuracies, Men Crying, Mpreg, Omega Pepper Potts, Omega Phil Coulson, Omega Steve Rogers, Omega Verse, Panic Attacks, Pepper Potts Is a Good Bro, Pregnancy, Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Pepper Potts, Protective Phil Coulson, Protective Tony Stark, Sassy Steve, Scenting, Spangly ass, Steve Feels, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve pitchin bitch fits, Team as Family, Tony Fucking Stark, Unplanned Pregnancy, Winter Soldier feels, grammar & spelling might not be perfect., hormonal Steve, no grammar Nazis, slang uses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 18:12:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 77,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6621037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthernLolita/pseuds/SouthernLolita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things in life are thrust upon you, things you can't change even if you want to. Steve always felt that way. Then there was the serum and the war, the secrets that allowed him to be someone else.  Someone the world he grew up in could see as a hero. </p><p>Now times have changed and so has Steve, that doesn't mean that he's ready for the one thing the serum couldn't 'fix' to finally  catch up to him. </p><p>The future is uncertain and the past won't let go. </p><p>Sometimes you have to jump... and just see where you land.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Where we land

**WELCOME!**  
  
This is Omega verse, A/B/O Dynamics. So yep, you know what to expect. This will be co-posted to my Ao3/Wattpad. Depending on where you are reading this, the Ao3 version will be more graphic. (means fuckin...just sayin)  
  
The song “Where we land - by Ed Sheeran” inspires this story I do not own avengers/its character or anything like that…if I did, Stony would be cannon. (with more  fuckin...just sayin)  This purely for entertainment purposes so enjoy. In addition, comments are welcomed, hate is not. I do not have a beta, (nor want one) so just try to overlook errors and not be a snot about any you do find. If you do not like these themes then do not read it ^_^    
  
In addition, to those of you who read “Glorious Purpose” this is not in connection with that story. However, I hope you all love this one just as much!   
  
Also! there is a few non-cannon elements Phil is alive in this cause… TEAM AGENT! Tony still has the arc reactor cause…yeah I love it. This is set before Ultron (i guess... yall really don't chew on my leg over timeline)  I’m not sure if I will mention it or not, so feel free to think of this as a separate verse altogether if you like.( God bless the multiverse)  There may be some mention of characters from Agents of Shield, I’m still on the fence about it.

Beware my sketchy science! As for how my Omegaverse works, its a lot like most in that trope. I subscribe to this physical representation!

  
Female Omega --- Lady parts !  
Female Beta -----Lady parts ! ( less fertile maybe more diminutive personality)Female Alpha -----Both, Masculine genitalia more prominent, (Think Futanari kinda on this one ladies and gents...did i mention how much i like that? i do..)  
  


Male Omega---both, smaller male genitalia,(intersex basically)  
Male beta - boy parts, not that impressive tho.. again shy follower personalityMale Alpha --- yall know..come on now  Above average disco stick. 

The rest will be explained in story so yep. Be kind! Feel free to add this work now, first installment will be coming 4/28/16   
  
And now some cover art..made by me.

* * *

 


	2. Prologue pt1: Origins - Tony Stark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday to me! and here's our first chapter. Art at the end.
> 
> ____________________________________________________________
> 
>  
> 
> “Do I love you? Do I hate you? I can’t make up my mind, so let’s free fall and see where we land.”

“Congratulations Mr. Stark, your son is an alpha.”  
  
Tony was 12 years old when he heard those words, it was the first time his father ever looked proud of him for absolutely anything. It wasn’t even as if it was something he had done, it was just genes and hormones that just so happened to chemically balance one way over others.  Yet Howard was grinning from ear to ear as if his boy had just reinvented the wheel. It made Tony wonder what would have happened if it had not turned out that way. Would he have been seen as inferior? He was still clever, smarter than most kids his age in-fact. What did it matter how he fit into the grand biological scheme? That was the first time Tony really understood how unfair life really was.  
  
“Alright boy seems you’ll be good for something! You’ll have to work harder now Anthony, you’ll be taking over the company one day!” Howard clapped him on the back laughing. It was that to loud laugh that made your ears crackle when you were standing to close. the old man must have had a few this morning. Lesson one in being a Stark alpha; you can never get a hangover if the alcohol can beat it first thing in the morning.  
  
The slim boy rocked forward from the over exuberant gesture and glared at the floor. He could have handled the company anyway. This did make things easier though, Tony could not think of a fate worse than being an omega. Those poor people got the shortest end of the stick when it came to society it really was not fair. Even then when the Omega suffrage movement had come so far, there was still staggering equality in wages and social views. Maybe one day he could help change that, wouldn’t the old man love that?  
  
Change that dated ass thinking, Howard and the old alphas club had.  
  
Omegas are seen as weaker, something to be protected like little dolls. They were usually small and demure, kind and nurturing. Tony remembered his mother had been like that, she was smart enough to hold her own with the old man but she never got the chance. A lot of omega’s had it like that, even if they had an opportunity society made them feel bad about wanting it.  
  
Howard was the worst of them, he was old school, Maria was to be seen and not heard. She accepted it with poise and grace; she smiled even when there was nothing to smile about.  Even through all the hell she always smiled, Tony hated that.  
  
Tony Stark learned what it meant to be a man from his father, at least what it meant to be the alpha his father wanted. By 15, Tony   had surpassed his peers in every way, entering the undergraduate electrical engineering program at MIT. Later, when most young men his age were out learning to drive or flirting with potential mates he was already well on his way to his second master’s degree.  
  
He was going to be a Lord of industry and Howard had planned his life out from start to finish. The old man even went as far as compiling a list of “appropriate partners” for his son’s future. All beautiful omega girls with shining pedigrees. Daughters of other CEOs from around the world, Families with political ties, and most of them as dumb as a sack of hammers.  
  
Tony couldn’t stand it; something in him just cracked his last year at University. He was never allowed to just be a kid and now he was going to graduate and have to sit behind a desk and be his old man’s right hand?  Something about that turned sour in the young man’s stomach. Images of starched shirts and days filled with meetings and worst of all being paraded around like a show pony because of his genius status. It all just felt wrong, Tony felt the walls closing in and he couldn’t fit in that perfect mold Howard wanted. He never could.  
  
By the time, he went to work for Stark Industries, Tony cared more about women of all kinds … and a few men if he thought they were easy on the eyes; drinking and wild parties than he did about the company he never asked to be a part of.  Tony was building his reputation as a playboy. As a deviant, having been spotted out in an Alphas for Alphas club on occasion.  
  
Howard dismissed his boys reckless life, they never had that well of a relationship to begin with and it wasn’t as if Tony was that heartbroken when Howard would yell and preach, threatening to cut off his son’s funds and send him into the military. “Make a real alpha outta you, put a gun in your hand and straighten out that damn attitude with some hard work.” Howard would say.    
  
Tony would laugh and point out that he was 19 and there was not a damn thing the old man could do anymore. He was not afraid of Howard anymore, he was not the scared kid who hid in closets when the man he called father would be so blind drunk waving a belt around. Not the child who coward and hid his face in his knees when the sound of screaming grew to loud, when slamming doors knocked the pictures from the walls. Tony would never be afraid of that again.  
  
However, just after his 21st birthday Tony finally realized what he was afraid of.  
  
He was alone, completely alone. His parents were killed in a car accident and now it was up to him to take the reins of Stark Industries. The life he thought he could run from was suddenly staring him in the face far before he was ready. There was no escape and no bottle deep enough for the young alpha to crawl into, that didn’t mean he wasn’t going to try.    
  
Like Father Like Son.  
  
Thank god for Pepper, the omega woman was a godsend. She took over most things for Tony so that he could do as he pleased. With in reason of course, the ginger might have been an omega but that did not mean she was a pushover. She showed not only Tony but the board members of SI that she was a force to be reckoned with. Then there was Howard’s old partner Obadiah Stane, he became the puppet master and all Anthony Edward Stark was, was a poster boy with charm and good looks. Sure Tony tinkered in the lab and came up with some genius things for the weapons company.  When he wasn’t half under a skirt or half in a fifth of whiskey Tony could be brilliant. He could be exceptional and charming… the point was he didn’t want to be, because every time showed his face he had to listen to old clients of his fathers gush about how sorry they were about Howard. What shame it was to lose such a great man, funny they never said a word of sympathy for Maria.  
  
So maybe took out some of that aggression and hurt with wild parties and deviant behavior. It wasn’t like he was hurting anyone other than himself, or so he thought.  
  
Obie had insisted Tony calm down at least some; his freewheeling lifestyle image might have hurt the company, that’s where Joanna came into the picture. A beautiful omega from an influential family, and Tony’s fiancé. He didn’t even love her; he wasn’t sure what he felt…even if he was capable of it anymore. Stark thought he just didn’t work like other people. He was too smart to be jaded by the fairytales of love and happiness. The more he looked at her though the more he began to wonder if it wouldn’t be so bad. She was kind and she was always there, maybe…he could pretend. Maybe he could learn to love her.  
  
Positive thinking and all that, believe it and it shall be.  
  
The day he left for Afghanistan for the weapons testing of Jericho he surprised Joanna with flowers. He thought maybe when he got back he would give it an honest go with her, maybe Stane was right. Maybe Pepper was right; he was not like his father not completely. He was not broken.

* * *

  
He was not broken….until spending months in a cave with a car battery hooked to his chest. He was not broken until he saw what his father’s legacy really meant - death and destruction. Terrorist using Stark weapons to kill Americans. The broken bodies of young soldiers, their youthful faces marred with blood and uniforms riddled with bullet holes. Limbs bowl off by bombs bearing the Stark logo.  
  
He was not broken until he had to improvise his own escape and watch yet another good man die for his sake. Yinsen…he had a family, he didn’t deserve to die in some damp dark cave. A good, honest man shouldn’t have died trying to help him.  
  
He was not broken until he realized that a man he had looked up to since he was a child orchestrated all this. The man he called Uncle, Obie was just a power hungry man with a black evil heart.  
  
And Joanna… she couldn’t handle his baggage, the nightmares…the depression.. The dark nights when all Tony wanted to do was put a bullet through his brain. She didn’t sign up for that, and he couldn’t force her to try because really…he had never tried for her.  
  
Tony Stark became even more the man his father was the day  he stood on that platform outside Stark Tower and suited up in the Mark IV  for the first time, the culmination of all his work to perfect the suit. He was a man who did not need anyone but the machines he created. A man who was going to show everyone that he could save the world in his own way. His father had done it by arming the military, by being Americas most loved mass-murderer. Howard lived on the philosophy of being the man who created the ‘bigger stick’.  
  
Tony was going to do it himself; he was going to be the ultimate weapon.  
  
He was Iron man.

 

  



	3. Prologue pt2: Origins - Steven Rogers

Steven Grant Rogers, he was typical as far as omega went. Small, thin, kind and in the 1930’s there were few opportunities for a boy like him. He went to art school, since it was one of the few educational avenues available to omegas. Moreover, he loved escaping into the pages of his sketches, creating a world that was brighter and kinder than the one he was born into.   
  
He would spend hours watching people in the city, capturing their movements and faces. Making up stories in his head about the kind of lives they lead. Lives so much more interesting than his own.  The facades of buildings, the sleek body styles of the cars on the streets. The Loews Pitkin Theatre with its bright lights and film posters, Steve use to dream of being one of the artists who made movie posters.   
  
Other days he would just sit on the bed staring out at the alley way between the tenement buildings, occasionally one of the tom cats would climb the fire escape and he would pet the wayward creature, they didn’t have milk most days but he would offer the felines water on the hot summer days. Wishing he could be outside like other boys his age, unfortunately his health prevented him from doing much aside from the fanciful lines gleaned  from his pencil.  
  
“Hey Stevie!”   
  
Rogers had been doing just that when his friend Bucky came running into their tiny apartment in the Bronx. The blond set down his pencil and smiled at the excited beta as he flitted around waving a handful of papers.  
  
“Bucky…what’s gotten into you?” he asked just as the other boy dropped the file in his lap.   
  
“I did it! I enlisted, I’m gunna go over there and kick those Germans right where it hurts!”   
  
Steve looked over the papers and tried to force a smile, he had been trying for months to get into the army. They wouldn’t even let him into the recruitment office most times. He was an omega; therefore, not allowed to serve. Not to mention he was small and sickly, even when he was able to mask his scent he couldn’t pass the physical. “Hey that’s…great…really swell.”   
  
“Wow …don’t hold back tell me how ya really feel.” Barnes deflated at the smaller boy’s lack of excitement.  
  
Steve rolled his shoulders and sighed. “No really, I’m happy for you Buck…I mean at least one of us will get to go right.”   
  
“Stevie are you on that again! Look, I know you don’t like it but I agree with the laws, you don’t need to be in a place like that, you’re too sweet for all that babe. ” Bucky said, seating himself next to his childhood friend.  
  
“Bucky, .James…” Steve blushed; he still didn’t understand what Bucky saw in him. The older boy could have his pick of any of the lovely betas in their neighborhood. There were even a few female alphas who had made their interests known in Barnes. It never seemed right to Steve that his friend was so stuck on him.  
  
James Barnes might not have been an Alpha, but when it came to Steve, he could certainly act like one. Reaching out to cup the slender Youngman’s face, he smiled. “I promise I’ll come back and ya know what? The Military said that betas with service records will be able to legally mate with omegas after the war so…so…” He fumbled over his words.   
  
Steve’s blue eyes widened at the implication… “James you don’t want me…you should settle down with a nice beta girl or …or even a better,  another omega when you can. I’m…well I mean look at me.”   
  
“Oh I’m lookin sunshine… and you’ll see when I come back here a big hero your just going to have to change your tune.” Barnes grinned.   
  
Bucky would always push things, just as far as Steve would let him, pinning him down with a gentle grasp on the omegas slim wrists. Kissing his neck and whispering sweet promises.   
  
“We have to stop… we can’t .” Steve would pant, becoming nearly breathless under the gentle affection.  
  
 James would always ease away and sit him up, holding a hand to Steve’s chest. He would frown feeling the uneven flutter under his palm and how flushed the younger man would become. “When I get back, I’ll have a pension to and I’ll take you outta here Stevie. We’ll get a real house and you can see a good doctor. No more stale bread and boiled potatoes, I promise doll. I promise.”   
  
Yet, things do not work out as you plan and sometime it is the plan you never saw coming that could change everything. 

* * *

  
Steve’s whole world changed after his friend, and someday mate, left for the war. He couldn’t take no for an answer and tried one more time to enlist.  As luck would have it that was the day, Rogers met Professor Abraham Erskine.   
  
From there the legend that was Captain America would be born, but it would be a legend with selective highlights.   
  
The world would be shown the tall muscular smiling young man that Steve Rogers had become thanks to the serum. All gleaming teeth and golden hair.  They would all marvel at the star spangled avenger as he aided the boys ‘Over There’ and brought a stop to a tyranny most foul.   
  
That with the help of a brave group of soldiers, some of which lost their lives, America was safe again. Men that would be forever remembered among the memorials.  Men like Bucky… who would never see the end of the war, or the dream he had promised Steve.  
  
The wake of victory the country would mourn the loss of another hero; they would all believe the narrative passed down that the brave young, Alpha, Steve Rogers. Gave his live to save the world from the destruction brought about by evil. Because that was the story they wanted in those days. It was the only story that would have been accepted. So that was the story they told.  
  
While Captain America slept in a frozen grave the world moved ahead by leaps and bounds. Leaving him a man out of time. A shining example that would grace the halls of museums and dazzle children’s stories. They would have no idea what really happened.   
  
Until the world once again needed its First Avenger. 

* * *

  
Steve woke up to a lie, for the first few seconds he even thought that maybe he was dead. It would have made sense to be dead, after all he dropped that plane filled with bombs into the water … it was the last thing he remembered. In truth if he tried a little harder, he might remember more but that was something he didn’t want to touch now. More than likely not ever. Because if Steve closed his eyes and tired he might remember the feel of water flooding his mouth and burning in his lungs as it strangled the life out of him.   
  
 Then again, if he had died what kind of after life was this?  Steve did not recall anything in the scriptures his mother used to read him about heaven looking like plain beige room. Nothing about lying on a small bed with simple cotton sheets. No, he was not dead and something was wrong, the radio…the game on the radio was not right.   
  
Turned out nothing was right and never would be again. Steve had slept for 70 years and everything he knew was gone. He was surrounded by a world full of lights and sounds…noise and mess. It was all so wild and loud. He did not belong here. He could never belong here.   
  
However, Captain America did belong at least in the name the serum had bestowed upon him, because he had a job to do. Therefore, Steve held onto that, just do the job- just be worth something.  
  
 Save people.   
  
He wasn’t going to be doing it alone this time either. Director Nick Fury of SHIELD said that he would be leading a group of exceptional individuals.  
  
Steve did not think Tony Stark was an exceptional anything when he first met him. Stark was nothing like his father. Howard, he remembered Howard, they had been friends, Howard while a little off putting sometimes was enthusiast and brilliant. Howard was… he was kind to him even knowing what he was. Peggy used to poke fun at them and say Howard was just smitten, Steve didn’t think to though. That was the man Steve knew, and while he could see that same sparkle in Tony’s eyes, it came off more as arrogance.   
Just another knot head alpha who thought he knew better than anyone else did. Using that - over educated double talk to ride high and holier than thou over all the little stupid people around him.   
  
Steve was not above voicing his opinion on the cocky brunette’s behavior.  
  
“Big man in a suit of armor. Take that off, what are you?”  Steve said staring down at the slightly shorter man.  
  
Tony didn‘t miss a beat. “Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist.”

* * *

  
How in the world they ever managed to get it together longer than five minutes without killing each other was a true miracle.   
  
Somewhere in that madness that was the battle of New York they even became friends. Steve realized how wrong he was when he saw Iron man steering that nuke into the sky. Prepared to die for a city full of people that had a love/hate relation ship with the former weapons manufacturer. To ‘throw himself on the wire’, Tony Stark was not pretending to be a hero …he was one.   
  
Steve regretted everything he said and it broke his heart that he’d been so pig headed and cruel. He’d been so self-righteous and closed minded when it came to Tony, never once had he actually give the man a chance.   
  
Watching as that limp fire scorched suit free fell through the atmosphere was terrifying. Because in a split second Steve could see Bucky’s face before his best friend fell from that train. Cap was going to lose someone else that meant something to him…something he was not even sure of yet. Tony was coming down hot and there was nothing they could do.   
  
Thankfully, Hulk had been there to snatch the billionaire from the sky and slow his descent. Steve ran over to the prone form of his friend shouting orders “Get the face plate off him!”  His heart pounded as Steve silently prayed, ‘do not be dead…you stubborn bastard don’t you dare die.’   
  
Tony’s eyes snapped open at the massive roar that Hulk let out. “What just happened? Please tell me nobody kissed me.”  
  
The idea wormed into Steve’s head…What would it be like to kiss Tony? He quickly dismissed it. “We won.”  
  
“Alright. Hey. All right. Good job, guys. Let’s just not come in tomorrow. Let's just take a day. Have you ever tried shawarma? There's a shawarma joint about two blocks from here. I don't know what it is, but I wanna try it.”  Same old Tony…

* * *

  
Something changed between them after that, an odd sort of friendship of equal parts mutual respect and curiosity. Over the next two years, they saw each other frequently even when not on avenger business. Just two friends talking or going out to see movies, Steve loved seeing the films he had missed while in the ice and Tony loved being the one to show them to him.  
  
 Tony genuinely liked spending time with another Alpha. Someone to challenge and just hang out with, someone he could talk to and on some level confide in. They were connected in a strange way; Tony was a tie to Steve’s past, so much like the man he once knew - yet not at all like Howard. It grounded the solider in this new time, gave him something familiar and safe.   
  
Steve enjoyed being seen as an equal, having a place to feel like he belonged. Even if it meant hiding a secret from his new friend. In over 70 years it had not been an issue, no one needed to know he was a genetic anomaly because of the serum. For all Tony knew he was an Alpha and Steve wanted to keep it that way. He didn’t want to lose this fragile friendship because he was a freak. Because at the end of the day Tony had been right when he said everything Steve was came out of a bottle, that he was a lab rat. Sometimes that weighed on Steve, that he could never be honest. Never tell the alpha how difficult being near him was because still in his heart of hearts Steve was become attached in a way that he knew he shouldn’t.   
  
He just had to keep to himself, keep the one error in the serum secret. It wasn’t that hard really. Rogers had not been examined by anyone since he woke in SHIELDs office. He would not even let Bruce give him a once over after a mission, always shying away saying he was fine. Even when he wasn’t, the serum healed most wounds even if Steve had to limp home and dig a bullet out first. It all seemed a small price to pay to keep anyone from asking questions. When the scent of Alpha body wash wore off from sweat and he was just muddled and tired and nothing seemed quite right.   
  
This age might have been more accepting, time had changed things but it never got a chance to change Steve. His fears and his worries were still trapped all those years ago, long before he had the strength to defend himself. He didn’t have the empowerment of today’s omegas. He didn’t have a lot when it came to this time.   
  
Some nights he would sit on his bed looking out at the ally way between the buildings in his D.C apartment. Smiling because he finally had milk to set out on the fire escape. Sad… because he would look at the door and know that there would be no one to come in calling his name. No one who would hold his wrists gently and lay him back on the bed to be covered in kisses. Even though he could handle it now, he wouldn’t feel like his heart was about to escape his chest.  That wasn’t going to happen because even if he could have it the truth would ruin everything.   
  
Steve couldn’t sully the image of the alpha who stood for freedom in the countries darkest days. He couldn’t tell them it was all a lie.   
  
Soon his past would come back to haunt him, winter…would bring an especially cold wind.  
  
  



	4. Sins of the Father

“You have a meeting at noon, Mr. Yashida from TechCo made it in this morning from Tokyo, and…Tony are you even listening to me?”  Pepper watched as the billionaire laced up his shoes and threw on a hooded sweatshirt.   
  
Tony ran his hand back through his uncultivated hair before giving Potts the thumbs up. “Yeah Peps got it…old guys and binders lots of talking that I won’t be doing… making it far less interesting by the way, but sure I’ll be there.”   
  
Pepper crossed her arms looking at the man as he tried to decide between several pairs of sunglasses in the hall mirror. “I would have thought a near death experience would have made you more responsible.”  
  
“You would think so… unfortunately I tend to have a lot of those. Amazing how I bounce back to the man you know and love isn’t it. I am truly remarkable.”   
  
The omega rolled her eyes. “Ya you’re something alright.”   
  
Tony waved as he jogged out to the elevator; he had woken up with a craving for his favorite pastries and the elixir of life known as espresso. If you are Tony Stark that means nothing less than a triple-shot just to feel human.   
  
As he headed out of the building, he noticed an elderly man in beige overcoat waiting in the courtyard beginning to approach him. Too old to be a reporter - but never can be too careful, Tony threw on his winning smile ready to have witty retorts on the tip of his tongue and mildly trying to recall any bad behavior he had in the last week. It was a Wednesday…he hadn’t left the lab much over the weekend or even the building for that matter, so then something he did on Friday.  God Fridays …who the hell keeps track of that. Pepper does…why didn’t she warn him! Damn it Potts!   
  
“Mr. Stark,” The older man stopped in front of him in greeting, he looked a little familiar maybe…just around the eyes. Then again Tony met a lot of people he could hardly remember. Those were usually much more attractive and in the long run naked people, who still did not find themselves as little more than a footnote in Starks mind.   
  
Tony rocked back on his heels and held out his hand. “Guilty as charged, what can I do for you?”   
  
The man paused taking a folder from his coat…oh Christ what was this now. Photos of Tony with his pants off with some pop star -would not be the first time. This is why he did not like being handed things.  “My name is Emil Rockwell; I was a friend of your fathers a very long time ago.”  
  
The brunettes eyebrows crept up, “Ah well hate to burst your bubble but he’s dead and I don’t deal much with his old business. Stark industries have really taken a new direction lately so if this something about old patent I can direct you inside to a lovely lady at reception who can take your name and information and someone can give you a call.” Tony was about to wish the man a good morning and take off before the geriatric could verbally assault him… old people can be crabby.   
  
“I assure you this has nothing to do with a patent; it’s about a very important project your father was involved in during the war.”  
  
Tony popped his jaw and turned on his heels. “Ya know, I know I’m sure the old man did a lot of important work being the leading death dealer for years but I haven’t had my coffee yet and I don’t really feel like reminiscing so if you could excuse me.”  
  
Emil countered around the younger man, “It’s about Steven Rogers.”   
  
That caught Tony’s attention.   
  
Brown eyes narrowed on the older man, “Follow me,” Stark lead the man down the north side of the tower and in through a keypad locked door on the ground floor, into an elevator.  “Alright, you have until this bucket gets to the top of the building and back down again to tell me what this has got to do with Steve.”   
  
Rockwell’s fingers slid down the brown manila folder in his hands, looking up at the young alpha in front of him, “You know you look a lot like Howard.”    
  
Tony tugged off his shades leveling the man with a glare, “ Ya know doc you’re not startin off real strong here so how about we get down to the brass tax and cut the trip down memory lane bullshit.”   
  
“Fair enough, You are aware of your fathers involvement with the project that lead to the creation of the serum that, for all purpose took Steve Rogers from the ordinary unexceptional youth he was and turned him into the panicle of human existence”   
  
The inventor held up a hand, “Lemme correct you right there Rocky, Steve…. I doubt has ever been ordinary or unexceptional.”   
  
Rockwell smiled softly, “Yes well you might be right, but let me ask you this Mr. Stark. Having known the Captain would you say he is in fact though the shining example of Alpha superiority?”  
  
Tony curled his lip at the statement, “Look I don’t know about superior, he hasn’t seen Pulp Fiction yet so really the jury’s still out. But sure why not he’s as Alpha as they get for a guy who likes spandex.”  
  
Rockwell nodded thoughtfully, “Moreover, what if I told you that you were wrong, what if I told you that the story of America’s super solider was all built on a lie? A lie that could very well destroy him in a way the good Captain may never recover from.”   
  
The silence between the men was thick as the fog rolling in off the New York Harbor in the early morning. Tony’s eyes bore into the older man before him, trying to read between the lines and look for a threat in the old man’s green eyes that had become hazed with age. The only thing Stark could find was concern. Concern and sadness, perhaps a bit of regret that had been left to fester all these years. It wasn’t a threat that this old timer was hinting at, it was a mistake he wanted to correct before it was too late.   
  
Tony leaned back against the elevator wall shoving his hands in his pockets. His fingers flexed biting into his palms, all the while the rest of the alpha showed nothing but stoic interest. “A lie, sorry but I find it hard to believe spangles would be dishonest, he’s more wholesome than 2% milk. Now if you’re saying that this serum my old man helped cook up wasn’t all the bells and whistles they sold it as… that I might believe. However, I’ve seen Cap in action so I know that’s not true. So what are you getting at here, what in this shiny all American legend is the candy coated horse shit?”  
  
“Steven Rogers is no alpha and he never was.” Rockwell said holding the folder out in front of him.  
  
The brunettes head cocked to the side… why must people hand him things! Still this was for Steve and Tony was admittedly curious so he took the document. “So what…. Beta? You boys thought that the war effort would suffer from something like that. Or that it would matter at all now?  I gatta say I’m disappointed. I thought that maybe you were going to say that he was an alien or something awesome. Maybe a third nipple we don’t know about?”   
  
“You are incorrect again Mr. Stark. Open the folder and read the file.”  
  
Tony turned the envelope over between his fingers, “I’ve seen Steve’s file, you think hacking into SHIELD was hard? I know everyone’s dirty little secrets. I know that Natasha is allergic to cats and Bruce like cotton underpants only, breathable on the boys ya know. I can also spot a lie, its a little talent you pick up when you have a bank account that would make most men cry.”  Having said, Tony didn’t think that this man was a liar, so if Steve wasn’t an Alpha or a Beta….  
  
“The records that SHIELD has were already altered by your father. No one knew the truth but those involved with the project, of which I am the last one still alive.” Rockwell looked down a moment, his eyes half closed as he considered his own mortality. He had come here with one reason. One hope.   
  
“So why not let the secret die with you, better yet why not just warn Steve... or hell, you could have gotten on Fury’s radar, why come to me with something that supposedly this important? I‘m sure you know I‘m not exactly the poster boy for nondisclosure. I mean I did tell the entire world that I‘m a super hero and most like to play that a little closer to the vest, what with secrete lairs and solitude. ” Tony clenched the still closed envelope.  
  
The elderly man looked up with a smile. “Because, before there was no one capable of protecting Captain America…and now there is.” Rockwell stated simply as the elevator doors opened to ground level once again. The old man stepped out and tipped his head to the now stunned Tony. “Enjoy your day Mr. Stark”

* * *

  
  
Tony watched the older alpha go, Stark's morning coffee and sweet run completely forgotten he leaned back against the steel wall of the elevator as the doors closed once again. “J, Lab F floor.”   
  
“Right away Sir,” The Ai responded as hydraulics shifted taking the lift down beneath Stark industries.   
  
When the door opened Tony steeped put walking leisurely down the dark hallway as fluorescent light above him lighting the way. This was what he called the “Fire Lab” For some of his more contained projects; the area also offered the added privacy of being inaccessible to anyone other than himself. No one was allowed access unless there was a life and death emergency. In which case Jarvis had a protocol for who would be allowed down.   
  
Stark entered the Lab walking past the workstations and various mechanics, walking steadily back to a door on the north wall. Placing his hand on a scanner open the room to reveal a small lounge with a bed, sofa, and mini bar. It was an escape for Tony, and in truth, he had made it as an emergency nesting room at first. It was a fanciful idea that if he ever had a mate it would be a safe small room in the depths of the tower that would serve well for an unexpected heat or if there was an issue in the penthouse. Alas these days the room was little more than a bachelor dorm, with its tiny attached bathroom and laundry area. Tony would use it when he was locked in the lab for days at a time.   
  
At first, he tossed the folder to the bed and paced back and forth considering Rockwell’s words. “Steve’s my friend…I would be invading his privacy. Although it’s not like I went looking for it, it fell in my lap.” The billionaire glared at the closed document once more before tugging off his sweatshirt and flopping onto the twin bed, snatching the document and quickly sliding the paperwork from the envelope.   
  
This was for the good of the team, this was to protect Steve. That’s what Tony told himself as he spread the yellowed old documents out on the bed.   
  
The first item he noticed was a medical file with a photo of a boy stapled in the corner. He had seen similar old photos of Steve, but none this personal.  For some reason Tony felt his stomach flip looking at the black and white of a shy skinny boy. The young man stood before the camera with his hands clasped in front of him, shoulders hunched submissively. He was shirtless and looked so nervous and sickly, the scrawl under the photo read “ Subject : Steven Grant Rogers/ age: 20”   
Tony looked down at the medical information, it was the pre-serum work up, and there was a similar copy in Steve’s SHIELD file. However, this one was much longer with details Tony had not seen.  
  
 **Race: Caucasian**  
 **Height: 5’ 4**  
 **Weight: 90 lbs.**  
 **Gender: Male**  
 **Classification: Omega**   
  
Tony saw the word; he understood it... It was just believing it that was the problem. Brown eyes flitted up to the photograph again; it made sense visually. Of course, this Steve was an Omega, but then could the serum have changed him that much? The answer was on the post serum work up.   
  
**Race: Caucasian**  
 **Height: 6’ 4**  
 **Weight: 240 lbs.**  
 **Gender: Male**  
 **Classification: Indeterminate**   
  
“Indeterminate... What the hell dose that even mean?”  Tony scoffed tossing the medical work ups to the side and reaching for a small leather bound journal that had been in the envelope as well. He knew immediately by the handwriting who had penned the notes before even reading the name.  
  
“Howard Stark… All right dad, whatcha got for me... I’ll count this as repayment for all those bedtime stories you never told me.” 

* * *

  
  
_~ not sure, why the professor picked this Rogers kid, I mean yeah he’s easy on the eyes if you’re into that wounded kitten look. I wouldn’t kick him outta bed.  But an Omega?  Still I have to hand it to the kid, he has moxy. He actually gives a damn about his fellow man, which is a hard trait these days. I guess we’ll just have to see.”_  
  
 _~ So, I followed Peggy out to see the trainees today, the Rogers kid is really something. Smart as a whip that one, when all the other lunks were tiring to climb a metal pole like a bunch’a drunk lemmings to capture the flag, he was bright enough to pull the pin out of the Armature plate and bring the whole damn thing down. There might be something to this little guy yet!_  
  
 _~ I stopped by the bunks and spotted Steve out of his tent. He was sitting there in the night air with that sketchbook of his. He has big hands for a guy his size, guess that’s artists for ya. Kids got talent, it’s a shame he might waste all that just to be a hero. Damn shame._  
  
 _~I always told myself working for the government was about protecting my homeland, about making sure that one-day when I settle down with money in the bank I will have a place safe to call home with my mate and our pups. Still I have to wonder; looking at what we’re doing here, what we’re about to do. If it’s really ok.  Are we standing around here playing God? Isn’t that just askin for trouble? We are going to turn this kid into a weapon; a sweet blue-eyed little omega with a heart of gold will be the perfect government-killing machine.  Then again, who the hell am I to feel anything about this…? I build bombs for a living. Maybe I’m just like them._  
  
  
Tony felt like he was meeting his father for the first time, this was a man was younger than he is now and just starting out. This wasn’t the Howard Stark that called his name with a drunken slur and barked angry orders at his mother. This man was someone with hopes and dreams, so unsure with his future but excited to see what lay ahead. Suddenly Tony felt cheated out of getting to know this man, what had changed so drastically to take away the hope from Howard Stark? To turn him into the dark figured that stalked through the halls of the old mansion yelling and smashing decanters of bourbon against the walls.  What breaks a man that much that when he’s put back together, what’s left is just... a mess.  
  
  
 _~ He’s so innocent, Steve… I can see why some of the guys stare at him. Hell I have a hard time when I’m around him. Yet he only has eyes for Peg, least it seems that way. Lucky Gal, she’s a beta but I guess after all this is over it won’t matter. Still, maybe it’s a little presumptuous but I wonder if he’s ever been with an Alpha. His files say he only had the one heat when he was just a kid and ended up in the hospital. Sad, I’m sure if he’d been stronger; he’d make someone a good mate. Prolly have a few runts hangin off his hips by now. Bet they’d be pretty to, little sweet face things with those big blue eyes and milk on their breath. God, I shouldn’t think about him like this… I’m a man of science._  
  
 _~ Erskine gave the pass on the delivery system for the serum, must say that big bitch was a pain in the ass to build. Still, it was thrilling. I’m half-excited and half-terrified to see what will happen when we strap the kid up. I just hope it doesn’t kill him._  
  
 _~ As I’m writing this…I’m wondering if I’m safe, everything went to shit. The experiment worked yes, but some Hydra scum raided us. They killed the Professor and smashed up the place, I just barely got out with some documents and a few lab techs. Last, I saw of Steve he was chasing down the goon that shot Erskine. Peg says he’s safe says some government boys scooped him up to do some feel good USO bit… so much for being a super solider.  At least he’s safe._  
  
  
Tony sat back with the open journal on his lap, it was clear…Howard had some sort of feelings for Steve, even if the old man never acted on them. God Tony hopes he never acted on them.  Why did that even bother him so much?  
  
 _~ Well looks like our boy surprised us all; he’s not just a pretty face. He’s also bats hit crazy and likes to jump out of planes with no parachute. Note to self, slap Steve for that next I see him._  
  
 _~ Captain America and the Howling Commandos, that’s what their calling themselves… Pretty catchy, looks like Peg has some competition with this Barnes fellow, or as Steve calls him “Bucky”,  apparently, they are real close. Barnes is a beta but a nice guy, seems he’s not very sure what to do with Steve now though, but he’s not going to leave him alone._  
 _Steve, or should I say Captain Rogers, has turned out to be just the kind of hero the Professor hoped he would be. I’m sure the old man would be proud._  
  
 _~ Steve…he’s just not the same. Not since we lost Bucky, I don’t really know what to say to him. I’m not exactly touchy feely and he cannot get drunk so I‘m all out of ideas… We did try though, getting him drunk… shameful a full grown alpha getting drunk under the table by an omega...or whatever Steve is at this point… my old man must be turnin in his grave._  
 _Something has been bothering me though, Steve in the state he’s in. I could almost scent it, like with a normal omega but it was faint and lost in all the bourbon we drank. It was there though, that sickly sweet brokenness, I remember it from my mother when she lost a baby once. I was young but I remember her scent. The way it just made the whole house feel heavy and dark. That kind of broken heart that never really goes away, it just lingers and you can feel it in the air. It was like that, I’m worried about what that means. The serum worked far as I can tell, not like I’ve gotten ‘that close’ ya know. Still, I want to run some test when we can._  
  
 _~ I was able to take a blood and gland sample before Steve left on his mission. Turns out, I was right to be worried. His levels are all over the place, not as bad as they were right after the serum of course but not like we had hoped. The idea had been that his hormone levels would balance toward Alpha and his body would simple reabsorb his Omega internal organs._  
 _That’s not what I think is going to happen, not with these levels. Now I’m not into the medical field but I know probability and statistic, I can tell mathematically that this dog isn’t gunna hunt. It maybe years, decades even before anything’s for sure but I’m 99.9 % sure that Steve Rogers will go back to being an Omega and it’s going to hit him in a big way. If not that then, I don’t want to think about the 1% chance where Steve’s insides go haywire and instead of reabsorbing his cells just attack anything they think is abnormal and the poor guy bleeds out from the inside._  
 _I cannot say for sure with the serum if he’s even safe. We never thought about all these variables, Erskine never accounted for the serum changes in an omega. I just hope Steve makes it back and we can all figure this out._  
  
 _~ Steven Grant Rogers was a great man. He gave his life his country, they say he’s a hero and there’s going to be exhibits in museums about him. What the hell good does that do?  He was our hope, America’s solider…he was my friend, he was…he was special. Now he’s gone._  
 _I’m not going to let this ever happen again; the key to peace is being the man with the bigger stick. Stark Industries will make sure that no one ever challenges this country and gets away with it. Let them all burn because heroes aren’t real anymore. Only Bullets and Bombs can protect us, and men who know how to use them._

* * *

  
  
It was all there, Tony’s childhood in a nutshell. Losing Steve was what changed his father, how could Tony have not realized that? The way the old man always went to the national war memorial every year and how for just that one day he didn’t seem so cold. For a few brief moments Howard wasn’t all about the work and deals. He would take Tony down to the Smithsonian Plaza, stand in line just like everyone else, and go through those gilded double doors. They would walk under the planes and around the display tanks and Howard would point out all the ones he build and the ones from other countries. Then he would quiz Tony on all the other ones design flaws. Just a little game to pass the time as they walked through the crowds.

  
Tony was still so young then, so happy to hold his father’s hand and see all the exhibits. Then they would stop at the center of the room called “Hall of Heroes” right there in the center was the display devoted to Captain America and The howling commandos. Tony’s eyes would light up and his father would lift the little boy on his hip and point to the case and whisper.   
  
_“I knew him Tony, daddy was friends with Captain America did you know that?”_  
  
It was the one good memory that Tony had, one of only a few. 

“Damn it…” Tony snapped the journal shut and lay back on the small bed covering his eyes. “What do I do now?”

 


	5. What really matters

  
“So; Nicky baby isn’t dead? Well I guess we should hold the sympathy balloons then and order a bottle of champagne. Or should that be the other way around, cancel my champagne and send me the sympathy.” Tony said setting down his welding torch.   
  
He had asked Pepper to keep him informed on the status of Steve’s current mission concerning the Winter soldier. Not that he was checking up on Steve or anything, he was bored and it was either that or face-time Bruce who was in Brazil looking at plant spores.  Really Bruce was too excited about fungi to be normal. “Anything else Potts?”  
  
The omega’s fingers flew across her Stark Pad looking over additional information gleaned from SHIELD’s database and a private source. Ignoring Tony’s comments toward the inappropriate. “They know the identity of the Winter soldier. He is, or I should say was… a friend of the Captain’s from back in the day. James Buchanan Barnes, otherwise known as “Bucky”. Apparently he was a member of Captain Rogers’s team - The howling commandos; before Barnes’ supposed death. It looks like he’s now working for Hydra.”  
  
Tony did not let it show, but this information worried him. Steve was one of those ‘never leave a man behind’ types … even when that man might just be trying to kill you. The good Captain liked to say he could make the hard decisions but the fact still remained - he couldn’t kill a friend. That good faith in honor and humanity was going to get him killed one day. Tony just hoped it wasn’t going to be any day soon.   
  
 “Last location?”   
  
“The Triskelion HQ, nothing beyond that since SHIELD doesn‘t know about Fury.  Steve and Natasha have both been labeled as persons of interest. Tony; look I know Steve is your friend but why this sudden interest in checking up on him? I understand this situation is all shades of bad but this is Captain America were talking about here, I’ve never seen you put this much effort into anything that didn’t directly affect you.”   
  
Stark pulled a face and spun around on his work-stool. “Pep come on that’s not true - I care about a lot of things! Also, this does affect me if you consider all the shit I have built for SHIELD in the last few years. If they‘re dirty and have been using my tech I think I‘m entitled to know about it. I have a strict – no psycho killers or world domination bound megalomaniac policy.”   
  
Pepper smirked crossing her arms against her silk blouse. “Name five things then that you care about that don’t have anything to do with you.”   
  
“I care about you.”  
  
Potts threw her head back laughing. “I work for you, hell I baby-sit you! Sorry Tony try again.”  
  
The inventor looked around hoping the answer would fall from the sky; he knew he could not say work. On the other hand, maybe the bots.  No he couldn‘t say that, although it would make Dum-E  happy. “Alright, Rhodey…you know I’d be lost without my  honey bear! He‘s put up with me even longer than you have, we have guy love Pep.. Totally non sexual guy love that no man can tear asunder.”   
  
“All right he’s your friend and probably deserves a medal for the years of faithful service in dragging you out of all the colorful messes you found yourself in before you so magnanimously hired me. So I’ll give you that one next, four more come on Tony prove me wrong that you’re not a self-centered ass. I might even buy you coffee.”  
  
“Bribing my personal growth with a mocha latte?  Yeah that will work, ok… Steve, contrary to popular belief I would like to make sure Capsicle stays in one piece. Plus ya know old people get cranky with busted hips. ” Tony supplied spinning on his stool.  
  
Pepper smiled softly. “Two people I’m impressed, three more”   
  
“Easy, the rest of the team… Sure I kinda wanna hit Barton but he’s not bad, Nat’s a cool chick…she’s stares at your ass as if it’s a porterhouse steak by the way. Not sure if you noticed that, oh and Brucy he’s like the bro, I never had. Thor…he’s…Thor. See look I even surpassed your expectations, this is me growing up. Are you proud Pep? Do I get a gold sticker?  I‘ll even let you put it on my helmet to show everyone one what a big boy I am.” Tony stopped spinning with a grin noticing the blush on his P.A’s face from mentioning Widow.  
  
Pepper cleared her throat thinking of the Russian alpha. “Ok point taken you care about them I’m proud of you.”  
  
“Do I get coffee now?”   
  
The ginger rolled her eyes, “Yes Tony you get coffee now.” she said reaching out and ruffling the alphas hair before setting off for aforementioned coffee. 

* * *

  
That night Tony was in his workshop, burning the midnight oil as usual.   
  
Jarvis had been playing something softer than what Tony was used to. Pepper thought Tony needed to expand his working playlist to something mellower, turns out - the percentage of small fires/ explosions - had gone down since making the switch.   
  
Tonight for some reason Tony asked his AI to access Steve’s Music.  He found the collection surprisingly modern if a bit tame. Lots of ‘love songs’ and generally easy listening. When Tony first saw it he almost burst into a fit of laughter and how - well to put it plainly, how ‘omega’ it all was.   
  
Typically, Alphas tended to gravitate toward louder things that are more energetic; hence, if you looked at the music lists of some of the other team members you would find typical patterns. Not to say that everyone liked at least a few good ballads.    
  
Tony had his Rock/Metal - AC/CD, DIO, and Black Sabbath. Natasha had a lot of Gothic Type tunes- Birthday Massacre, Cradle of Filth, Rob Zombie. Hawkeye’s play list was…well it was more reason to make fun of Barton with this 80’s-90’s classic rock Mix - Robert Palmer, Green Day, Prodigy.   
  
They didn’t Let Thor on ITunes any more, he found a bunch of weird Norwegian metal and piped through the Towers external speakers and Tony was left paying a huge fine for disturbing the peace. Bruce was a beta and his taste was Classical and international folk music…nothing Tony cared to listen to, he made the mistake of poking through it once, Banner caught him and roped Stark into an hour of hellish pan-flute meditation.   
  
When he pulled up Steve’s ITunes he expected to find nothing made after 1945, loads of big band and swing. That was not the case, knowing what he knew now however made this easier to understand. Tony wondered if he had seen this before what he would have thought. Maybe he would just have mercilessly teased Rogers for all the Celine Dion and Celtic Woman. Tony flitted his eyes down the lists and spied a collection titled ‘T’ strange name for a play list but knowing Steve he’d probably been trying to type something and then clicked out of it and couldn’t figure out how to change it.    
  
That’s where he found the cash of Love songs, all so sappy and unrequited like a fourteen-year-old girl. Still it was somewhat adorable; Tony told Jarvis to shuffle and play and got back to work.

* * *

  
  
Night turned into morning with Tony stopping to catch some shuteye on the sofa in the workshop, somewhere around noon the inventor rejoined the world of the living.  Stretching and popping his aching joints before retreating to the bathroom for a quick shower and a change of clothes.    
  
He sent up and order for doughnuts and coffee become getting back to work, after all nothing spells productivity like sugar and caffeine.   
  
Tony was mumbling along to the music moving a holograph of the suit around with his hands, he had been looking at some new specs to lighten the armor. “What would I do without your smart mouth….what’s going on in that beautiful mind…All of me loves all of you ….all your perfect imperfections...”   
  
The volume lowered as the AI’s voice came over the Lab’s sound system. “Sir, a notification has come in concerning Captain Rogers.”  
  
“What is it?” Something didn’t sit right in Tony’s stomach all of a sudden. It was that feeling you get before you hear something you don’t want to. Or heard the phone ring in the middle of the night. That weird tingling sensation that makes you feel like you are going to vomit for no reason. A premonition, a sixth sense, if Tony wasn’t a man of science he would have believed in all those things. For now though, it was just ‘hinky’. 

The news was not good.  
  
The Winter Soldier had gotten away and Steve had taken a dive off the helicarrier and into the Potomac. Reports said Rogers had been shot multiple times before nearly drowning.  Tony didn’t even realize what he was doing, suiting up as fast as he could, would Steve even want to see him, or anyone. It didn’t matter of course because at that point Stark had a single objective, to get his ass there as soon as possible.   
  
This had to be the first time Tony was showing up voluntarily to anything, then again…nothing had ever mattered this much. A part of his brain wanted to chalk it up to instinct, sensing a member of his pack, an omega at that, was injured. More than that thought, something in his brain said he would be doing this even if he didn’t know Steve’s secret. Because they had gotten close, they were friends now and friends are there for each other. Maybe because they had gotten closer than Tony liked to admit, maybe because even before reading his fathers journal - Tony had thought about Steve, looked at him a little too long. When they were around each other Tony found any reason, he could just to touch him.   
  
Like after New York, sure they all tried going their separate ways but somehow they all gravitated back together. Watching out for each other, lending an ear for late night calls when nightmares came. They had formed this odd little group that somehow worked.   
  
Even when Tony tried to distance himself, there was always Pepper or Bruce hovering on the outskirts of his troubled little world. Steve and Rhodey there to kick his ass down a few notches.   
  
Stark thought about all those random meetings and late night conversations, he wonder what it would have been like if they never had happened. What he would be like right now without Steve Rogers in his life. That was something he didn’t want to imagine because it hurt. Hurt like having the reactor torn out of his chest.  


	6. Let me help you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Ok, I wanna address this before I get chewed on by fans, yes I know there is some debate on who created Falcons wings, some people say Black Panther, some credit to Stark Industries. So just for the sake of this fic, I’m siding with Stark Industries as the manufacture. This is not a slight to Black Panther fans in anyway; it’s just how it works in this ficverse so there ya go.

They ended up taking Steve to a local hospital; SHIELD was no longer an option now. Phil had Natasha had been running all sorts of interference media wise. Between the Agent and Widow no one was going to open their mouths and let it slip that they had Captain America in a private room tucked away in a wing of the hospital that was still mid renovation. Natasha could be terrifyingly convincing, she had gotten closer to Steve on this mission and seeing Cap hurt drew out a protective nature in the Alpha that even she didn’t understand.   
  
Tony of course considered that security would be to the gills and wasn’t coming in the front door; the helipad on the roof looked good though. Moreover, he could spot Barton up there watching the entrance, bow at the ready.    
  
Hawkeye barely shifted a glance to his teammate landing on the rooftop. “Didn’t expect you to stop in. Visiting hours isn’t for a while though so unless you brought me a snack you’re not helpful.”   
  
“Such a glowing disposition Katniss! Fortunately I donate literally a shit ton of money to this hospital so I don’t think they will mind if I bend the rules a little.” Tony said flipping up the suits faceplate as he sauntered toward the door.   
  
“You might wanna keep the faceplate on, Nat might try to knife you in the eye. She‘s pretty pissed.” The archer cautioned looking over the top of his shades.   
  
Tony gave the thumbs up and flipped down the helmets mask before entering the service door. “J, go ahead and pull up the security feed for the hospital and scan for Tasha and Agent.”  
  
Rapid flashes of images appeared in the visors lower left, including that of Tony himself walking down the roof access stairwell until two images lit up on split-screens.   
  
_“Sir, it would appear Agent Coulson is currently speaking with the director of the hospital while Agent Romanov is on the 11th floor in a wing currently under renovation.”_   
  
“Well 11th floor it is then, I suppose she knows I’m already here then yeah?” Tony already knew the answer to that but given how agitated the other alpha looked he thought he’d double check.   
  
_“Yes Sir, Agent Romanov was notified by Agent Barton shortly after your arrival.”_   
  
“Of course he did, the spy twins have to stick together,” Tony muttered, hoping over the rail. The armor hovered down to the 11th floor landing. The suit folding away from his body and reforming into a streamline briefcase.   
  
As soon as Stark opened the door, he spotted Natasha leaning against the adjacent wall, her peridotite eyes falling on him in an unreadable expression. “Always one to make an entrance huh Stark.” She commented, gaze tracking the billionaire as he slipped in letting the exit door snap shut behind him.  
  
“Yeah I’m full-a surprises,” he said, adding ‘so is cap’ mentally. Tony wondered if Nat was aware of her own body language in relation to Steve, if she could work it out on her own. Widow was smart they all knew that, however thanks to the experiments in her youth her sensory responses where a little out of whack. Moreover, this was Steve, the pinnacle of all an alpha should be.  
  
“Figured Jarvis would have picked up the info seeing as I didn’t bother encrypting it.” She smirked, her foot propelled her body off the wall towards him, poster not threatening but not quiet relaxed.   
  
“Leaving me bread crumbs little red?” Tony smirked as she fell into step next to him.   
  
Widow shrugged, “Seemed like you would be an interested party who didn’t want to look like an interested party. Wouldn’t want to tarnish your street-cred of being a narcissistic bastard.”  
  
“You take such good care of me, have you been getting lessons from Pepper?”  
  
She rolled her eyes in response as they stopped in front of a room. The door had an electronic lock, so not a typical patient room, maybe a containment room. Tony wondered as she reached past him, nimble fingers punching in a code.  “Don’t annoy him with your winning personality if he wakes up.” She warned.  
  
He feigned hurt, “You wound me, if anything my mere presence should sway healing factor. Nothing like a triple shot of me, I’m better than b-12.”   
  
  
When Tony entered the room, he noticed someone else was already taking vigil by the Captain’s bedside. Call it instinct but the engineer pulled his shoulders back and stood a little taller in front of the other alpha.   
  
“I don’t think we’ve met,” He spoke evenly with all the confidence exuded at countless board meetings and press conferences. Stark held out his hand with that photo flash ready smile of his. “Tony Stark.”  
  
The other gentleman stood and smiled, he was tall and handsome, and his dark skin complimented the light blue t-shirt he wore. “Sam Wilson, I know who you are Mr. Stark. You might not remember me but I’m the guy who flew for project Falcon during the war.”  
  
Tony tipped his head in recognition, “oh yeah, how my babies doing. That was a nifty little build if I do say so myself. And I do say so; seriously I made wings, while not as cool as booster boots still pretty impressive.”  
  
Sam laughed to himself, shifting back on his heels arms crossed over his chest. “Yeah, unfortunately they got a bit banged up this last fight. Like a lot of things it seems.”   
  
Tony didn’t miss how the younger man’s eyes trailed over Steve on the hospital bed; there was regret and a hint of longing there. Still it seemed that Wilson didn’t understand the protective feeling he was having either. Tony was used to being the smartest guy in the room but this time it felt almost unfair to have the edge this time.   
“Well don’t worry, I can fix anything.”    
  
The other alpha gave him a strange look, questioning in away but too nice to say anything. It wasn’t like there wasn’t rumors about the sexual habits of Tony Stark. The billionaire, playboy, philanthropist had been known to tempt anyone gender or classification be damned. So the doubt meaning did not slip through the cracks.   
  
“Yeah, well um, I think I’ll head out for a while. I just didn’t want him to wake up alone; the doctors said he might be confused.” Wilson said picking up his jacket.   
  
Tony nodded setting his briefcase down next to the former soldiers abandoned chair, “We wouldn’t want that, last time Capsicle woke up confused he broke a wall. Not that I can’t afford the repair, I would just rather not have to dust sheet rock off a senior citizen today.”  
  
Sam shook his head, “Right, it was nice meeting you Mr. Stark.”  
  
“Tony please, I’m old but not that old. Oh and Sammy, bring the wing pack by the tower sometime. I can’t see SHIELD taking it back anytime soon and I’m sure you could use the repairs and maybe some upgrades.”   
  
“Will do” Wilson took one last look at the bedridden Captain before leaving. 

* * *

  
Hospitals are always so cold.   
  
That’s what Tony thought anyway, he figured if Steve had been awake, he would agree -given the raised gooseflesh on the blondes forearm.   
  
Steve didn’t like the cold.  
  
For some reason that really bugged Tony, didn’t these nurses even think about that sort of thing? He got up looking around for some kind of blanket; of course, all the cabinets were empty. Why did he donate so much money to a place that couldn’t even store a spare blanket?   
  
Flopping back into the chair Tony rubbed his own arms and let his eyes wander, he could see a million things in this room that could use improving and that was driving him nuts. It was better to look at those things than Steve though. Because when he looked at the sleeping soldier, his eyes focused too much on things they shouldn’t.  
  
Dangerous things.  
  
Like the curve of the Captains lips and the shape of his jaw, how young and innocent he looked laying there all scraped and bandaged. Not to mention his hands, Tony didn’t even realize he had been reaching out until his fingertips brushed over Steve ruined knuckles. He imagined they must have looked horrible hours ago.   
That’s one good thing about the serum.   
  
Tony pulled his hand away; friends do not caress other friends’ hands, that’s what he told himself.  It’s because you know what Steve really is that’s why you’re acting this way, it’s just biology.   
  
Except it wasn’t, because Tony knew for a fact he had stared at Steve on more than one occasion in the past hand thought about those lips and those hands and all those wonderful and completely deviant activities that could take place. He just never acted on it.  
  
He wasn’t going to act on it now. Friend’s don’t do that. 

* * *

  
  
“Hey tin man”   
  
Tony sat up at the sound of the groggy greeting, turning his head spotting two slightly glazed blue eyes looking at him above a smile.   
  
“Good morning Sunshine or maybe... yeah good afternoon it’s like Five o’clock. How does it feel to sleep in for once?” Tony smiled back, tucking his cell away. Not wanting the distraction for once.   
  
Steve tried to push up on his elbows only to hiss from the pain in his abdomen, it took Tony all of three seconds to jump up and push him back down. “Not so fast Cap,” the brunette chided  
  
“Yeah I get that now, and if this is sleeping in I think I’ll stick with being an early riser.” Steve said, settling back into the bed.   
  
“Plus, you wouldn’t want to miss out on the early bird specials. I know you seniors like a good deal on some cream of wheat.”   
  
Steve couldn’t help but smile at the snarky remark, “Very funny Stark. What are you doing here anyway? I must be dying if you came out of your tech cave to sit with me.”  
  
Tony offered his best pout “That cuts deep Steve, really it does. How could I not visit my favorite veteran Popsicle in his time of need.”   
  
“You thought there would be pretty nurses didn’t you?”  
  
Stark gasp scandalized, holing a hand over the reactor, “ye of little faith, I’m a changed man Steve. I’ll have you know I had no intention of skirt chasing, unless you feel up to doing a lap in that backless number they’ve got you in.”   
  
Steve grinned, a light blush dusting his cheeks, “Always with the jokes.”  
  
Tony almost wanted to correct him and say ‘not really joking, I want to check over every inch of you and make sure you’re ok, and also ogle the goods… but mostly that first one. Ok a lot of that second one.’  Instead, Tony just shrugged his shoulder.   
  
“I do need to get up though; sore or not I’m not using a bedpan. You’d never let me live that down.” Steve eased up again, this time masking his discomfort.   
  
“Aww that’s half the fun, well that and sponge baths. I’m sure the nurses have already drawn straws a few times to see who gets to suds up old glory.”  
  
Steve shook his head maneuvering his feet over the side of the bed.  “Yeah, that’s… not happening.”  He said reaching out to steady himself with the IV pole only to find a wall of muscle in front of him offering an arm.  
  
“Guess it’s just me then. Don’t worry sweetums I’ll be gentle.” Tony remarked with a crooked smile.   
  
“Shut up Stark.”   
  
“Oh so grouchy. I’m telling Nat on you. She’s getting much better at a disapproving face since she started hanging out with you.”  Tony spoke, always talking to diffuse any lingering embarrassment of the situation as he helped the larger man to the small ensuite bathroom.  “Your gonna have to hold the pole yourself though gramps. At least until you buy me a drink first, I‘m a classy broad ya know.”  
  
Steve was thankful for the levity, it is amazing how getting shot a few times made him feel like he did on any given day before the serum. He had almost forgotten what it was like to ache all over and have to lean with one hand on the wall just to use the Jon without falling over.  The alternative for any normal person would have been to die from such injuries. At the very least, he could thank the serum for that, or was he that thankful?   
  
The soldier banished the idea before it could take root; he wasn’t going to think about it now. Not in front of Tony, they had gotten closer but still… he couldn’t let anyone see that much of his heart, never again.   
  
“Don’t worry I can take it from here,” Steve said as soon as they made it into the bathroom, the chill from the tile soaking into his bare feet sending a shiver up his legs. “Thanks.”   
  
“No worries, I can get my merry badge now for ‘helping the elderly’.” Tony jested flipping up the toilet lid before stepping out of the way. “Seriously though, don’t worry about it Steve. I wasn’t so hot when I first came home from Afghanistan, god knows between Rhodey and Happy I got used to group bathroom breaks.”   
  
“Thanks Tony, really. I … I’m glad it’s you.” Steve said, a bit unsure if the other would find the sentiment odd or not.   
  
Stark dipped his head with an easy smile shutting the door halfway, “I’ll be here if you fall in.”  He said before disappearing out of sight, presumably returning to his seat.   
  
Steve let out a sigh and released the back of his hospital gown - he had been holding the material closed for modesty sake.  Could they make those things any more embarrassing?  He thought not, at the very least Tony hadn’t commented either way, Steve still wasn’t wild about being half-nude in front of the alpha. He shrugged the gown off one arm and looked himself over in the mirror. The bandages covered most of his torso and a one on his upper thigh, that one he worried about.  Was he examined closely? Did anyone see?    
  
A sliver of fear took route as he ran a hand over his wrapped stomach moving lower.  They wouldn’t have noticed would they?  It’s not that noticeable, not like it should be. Still, he couldn’t remember much about being brought in. He couldn’t remember anything beyond the familiar grip of the cold water biting his wounds and filling his lungs.   
  
Steve took a deep breath; he couldn’t worry about it right now. After Tony left he would look at his chart they left at the foot of the bed, make sure, it said what it needed to say and if it didn’t then he’d deal with it later. 

* * *

  
Tony looked up as the door cracked open the sound of the toilet flushing had been obnoxiously loud and Steve must have spent five minutes washing his hands. Tony figured he was stalling but chose not to say anything about it.   
  
The soldier gingerly walked out on his own, moving a bit more confidently in his strides. Tony assumed the blond would be well enough by the night if not by tomorrow morning.  Watching the larger man slide back into the bed Tony couldn’t help but wonder if now was the right time to say anything about the information he had. On the one hand, Steve couldn’t really run away from him. On the other hand, the man had been through enough right now without having to have his past thrown in his face yet again.  However, Tony thought waiting wouldn’t be ideal either, Cap was the kind of guy who would have felt betrayed if Tony had held that kind of knowledge. It would be harder coming out later.   
  
The inventor scrubbed a hand over his face, this is why he didn’t like to be handed things.  
  
“You look tired Tony, go home.” Steve’s voice interrupted his fretting.   
  
“Negatory old man, me and you have some things to talk about.”  
  
One golden eyebrow crept up, “Stark if you’re going to try and lecture me about anything, just don’t.” Steve really thought this was going to be Tony’s way of telling him he shouldn’t have trusted Bucky. That he should not have let his old friend get the better of him because of sentiment. Steve didn’t want to hear that.  Even now, even after everything that had happened he wanted to believe that James Barnes was still in there somewhere.  
  
“Trust me cap if I had a lecture plan I would have opened with it and forced you to sit through it and tinkle in that fancy ashtray they give you.” Tony said gesturing to the forgotten bedpan on the nightstand.   
  
Steve didn’t say anything, folding his arms waiting for what nugget of nonsense the other man had for him.   
  
Tony sank back in the chair, “First off, I don’t even know if this is accurate which is why I’m asking you first. I want you to know Steve- weather its true or not I don’t care, it doesn’t change anything. So don’t think that I’m making some play here.”  
  
“What are you talking about?”   
  
Stark leaned forward pinching the bridge of his nose, “I’m getting to it. Alright. A few days ago, I received a file from a person who said he worked with my dad on project rebirth. It was your file, and I’m not talking about the one SHIELD had on record. That one was shit and apparently had been altered by my old man from the start.”  
  
Something in Steve’s expression went cold, something that told Tony what he already knew was true. That Steve knew SHIELDS files were wrong and said nothing. Captain America wasn’t as virtuous as everyone believed.   
  
“You shouldn’t just trust what people tell you Stark, especially not now. Not after all that’s happened.” The Captain’s tone was icy and defensive.   
  
Tony returned the attitude in kind. “You think I don’t know that, trust me gramps I know to do my research. The guy had my old man’s hand written journals from back in the day. I had Jarvis run the writing samples and it’s legit. I think you know I’m right, what I’m wondering now is if anyone ever warned you about that handy dandy little superboy shot you had.”   
  
Steve sat up eyes blazing, “Just get to the point Stark and stop playing around. Say it, say you know what Howard and the wonderful United States Government hid about me. Go ahead and make your jokes.”   
  
“Damn it Steve! Would you climb down off your goddamned high horse for once?” Tony shot up out of his seat. “I told you I could not care less, yes I know that you were an omega before the serum. I get why they hid it because of how things were. This isn’t about that, it’s about you and keeping you safe!”   
  
That last sentence hung in the air between them and Steve’s face grew red. “Keep me safe…Keep. Me. Safe?  What do you think I am some helpless little breeder you have to lock away so I don’t hurt myself?”  
  
Tony cringed at the old slang term, but that was where Steve came from and where all the anger was coming from. Tony had just opened up an old would and Steve wasn’t done.  
  
“Now you have to flex your Alpha prowess over me because God knows the silly little omega can’t do it right? News flash Shell head! I‘m not an omega anymore... I‘m not anything!”  The soldier started pulling out the IV’s and monitors sending the machines in the room into fits.   
  
There was a sound of running down the hall and Natasha was the first one in the room followed by the nurses as Steve got up with a slight stagger before pulling himself to full height.   
  
Tony looked around as the room filled up, he was fuming but wouldn’t out Steve in a room full of people. “Sit down Rogers.”   
  
“You gunna make me Stark?”  Steve challenged, blood dripping from his hand where the IV had been placed.    
  
“Oh I’m pretty damn tempted!”  
  
The hospital staff cast weary glances; no one wanted to be the one to have to tranquilize Captain America. Thankfully, Natasha stepped in, her hands up and voice calm.   
  
“Hey Cap, why don’t you let someone wrap that up ok? We still need to figure out living situations so there’s no need to go on a walk about just yet.”  She said placing a hand in the middle of the man’s chest, looking to Steve’s bleeding hand where the IV had been.  
  
That single action flared something in Tony.  
  
“He’s coming back to the Tower with me. You all are, Tasha, bird boy... hell even Agent can tag along.”   
  
“I’m not going anywhere with you.” Steve seethed as he made to walk past Natasha. The woman blocking him once again with a steady look that said she would drop him and he knew it. “..Tasha please...”  
  
“No, Stark’s right. We should all be under the same roof for a while, like it or not we will be stronger for it considering everything that’s happened.” Widow left no room for argument and Steve could feel the waves of alpha pheromones coming off the woman. The whole room was starting to stink of protective alphas.   
  
“Can you give us a second?” Tony interrupted.   
  
The hospital staff looked like they wanted to object but didn’t seem to have the courage to intervene now.   
  
“Fine,” Natasha nodded gesturing for the others to leave. “There should be basic first aid in the cabinet, you got this Stark?”   
  
The engineer nodded and tried to ignore the glare Steve was sending him. “No worries, I’ll have the big guy right as rain.”   
  
Romanov didn’t comment as she left, casting both men a look before shutting the door behind her. 

* * *

  
They didn’t say anything for a while, Steve simply sat there stone faced while Tony wrapped his hand. Finally, the brunette couldn’t take it anymore. “This has nothing to do with thinking you can’t take care of yourself. I know damn well you can, this has to do with things you don’t know about. Things that my old man found out about and never got the chance to check on. Damn it Steve, we‘re friends aren‘t we?”   
  
Steve didn’t say anything but he did relax, he watched as Tony bandaged his hand. He could say he didn’t need it - the serum would handle it. However, the serum had more important things to tend to now so maybe he should just allow it.    
  
“Ya know what, yeah… Hell yeah I am being protective. Big fucking deal, I can’t help it. If you haven’t noticed these are things I do, I fix things if I can. So sue me if I don’t have some fantastic morale boosting speech for you right now filled with righteous reasons for wanting us all together and blah blah honor, blah blah strength. Unlike you I don’t carry around a patriotic iconography to instill the good vibes.”   
  
“You’re doing the thing.” Steve interrupted his lips quirking slightly.  
  
Tony looked up nose wrinkled. “Doing what thing?”   
  
“The thing, the thing where you just say a lot of things because there’s one thing that you’re not saying.”  
  
The engineer shook his head, “yeah, I am. Maybe I just don’t wanna do it here with you in an assless paper dress. Call me old fashion but I think Captain American could deserve a little better setting to talk about his damn life.”   
  
Steve hummed flexing his bandaged hand. “It is kinda drafty.”   
  
“You showed your ass to a bunch of nurses by the way. They’re all prolly tweeting about your buns of steel right now.” Stark had to admit he did like the blush that flared over the soldiers fair skin.   
  
Steve looked away, fighting the heat in his face because sure flashing everyone was embarrassing, flashing Tony was worse. “You think you can really handle all those people in your Tower touching your stuff.”   
  
“I’ll have you know I have mellowed out a lot. Plus I was kind of planning to ask you bunch of losers to come join the party on a permanent basis anyway. I mean having Bruce there is a bonus, and Thunderella crashes there on occasion. I always did like frat parties, we can all wear togas on Friday nights, eat pizza and get shit faced. First one unconscious gets dicks drawn on their face.”  
  
“Oh yeah that’s classy.” Steve smiled up at his friend. Watching the crinkle of joy around the billionaires brown eyes. It was sinful how deep and beautiful those eyes were. He hated himself a little more feeling that.   
  
Tony was now up and flitting around the room snatching up a plastic hospital bag with what was left of Steve’s uniform. He assumed Agent had the shield - probably guarding it like a mother hen, or praying to it. Who knows with Phil, he might have licked it clean. “Right well how about we start by me busting you out of this joint?”   
  
“That sounds great.”

* * *

  
For the next hour Tony paced around the room like a chicken with its head cut off. Just watching the man made Steve dizzy. Still there was something endearing to the madness - it showed how much Tony cared and that made Steve feel things he knew were dangerous. There was no way Tony thought of him like that; Steve had told himself that repeatedly.   
  
Finally, a Currier came with some clothes, jogging pants, sandals and a zip up hooded sweatshirt.  
  
“Tony…there’s no underwear.”   
  
The other man just looked in the bag and shrugged his shoulders, “Less to take off, this is just enough to get you in the Jet. Did I mention I had the jet coming, I do. It is the new one - I was actually going to save it and make this big show of showing up at shield and tossing cupid the keys. There’s an iron man key ring on them if you were wondering. I thought it really tide everything together.”   
  
Rogers shook his head as he moved to change in the bathroom, “yeah I’m sure it did, put your name on the side to?”  
  
“Damn it! I knew I forgot something.”  Tony cried sarcastically. “It was that or the hot tub.” 

There was a pause before Steve had to be sure “Tell me you did not put a hot tub in the quinjet.”  Steve poked his head out zipping up the jacket.   
  
“Don’t be silly sugar buns, of course I didn’t that would be silly. I did put a fantastic shower in it though. Five rainfall heads and three massage jets. It’s really great you’re gonna love it.”

  



	7. It won’t change anything.

Steve had to admit this quinjet was very nice, maybe even too nice. Did they really need massage seats? It seemed a little much but he didn’t say anything. So what if maybe he indulged just a little and turned on the warm rolling vibration of the leather seat. He did get shot and almost drowned - he deserved this.   
  
Tony was grinning like the cat that ate the canary the whole ride, his inner alpha purring with delight at seeing an omega take comfort in something of his design. Call it old fashioned but this was like bringing home the buffalo - or as close to it as Tony would come because while he did love Uncle Ted’s sweet guitar riffs, he did not share the outdoorsman trait.   
  
“So Capsicle, how are my magic fingers treating you?”   
  
Steve blushed and jolted from his vegetative half-doze in the chair, “What did you say?”   
  
The inventor snorted, “Not literally my fingers, mine are way better. I’m talking about the chair, seems like you’re enjoying the new birds amenities. Let me know if you wanna check out that shower, J can auto pilot and I will be more than happy to be sure you don’t drop the soap…or do, whatever.”  Stark wiggled his eyebrows.   
  
The crass comment garnering him the famous ‘Captain America is judging you’ glare.   
  
“Relax soldier boy, I’m just kidding, trust me if I was coming onto you it would be much smoother than that. You know this. Remember that gala you came to last Christmas for the Maria Stark foundation. The one where I snagged the Swedish twins? See that wasn’t even a level six of my full flirtatious spectrum.”  
  
“You have levels?” Steve glanced side long at the alpha. It was a good thing the jet was so roomy, they needed it to fit Stark's ego.   
  
Tony looked almost affronted, “are you kidding me? Seriously, you have met me right? I need to set all this to a mild stun just make it through the day. If I was really trying to impress I’m cranking it up to 11.”  
  
“11, that’s an odd number I thought rating systems were 1 through 10.”  
  
Oh and if that didn’t just tip the scales of _‘bless your heart you precious thing Steve’_   Tony didn’t know what did.  “11 Steve…Spinal tap. No... ya know what - movie night is happening as soon as possible because if we are going to reside under the same roof I’m going to need you to be up to the 21st century and all its pop cultural glory.”   
  
They shared a smile before Rogers expression began to sober, “We have more important things to worry about first though don’t we.”   
  
Tony didn’t say anything, he was bad at extremely emotional conversation. Truth be told he was still working out how that conversation was going to go in his head. He thought maybe just handing over his father’s journal to Steve and then hanging around for the question and answer segment. That would be the less painfully feely route. Then again, something else went along with all this. The fact that they might not be able to keep this a secrete for much longer. 

* * *

  
Steve had been in the Tower before, but with Tony, things were always chaos. Much like the tech around him forever updating and becoming obsolete, Stark loved to add and alter things in his home. Considering his last visit, it was clear Stark had been a busy bee. Everything had been streamlined and there was even more security measures. On the upside, the later did make him feel better. Stark wasn’t taking any chances, and who could blame him – Steve had found out about the Mandarin and Tony’s temporary demise while he was out on a mission. He had been so angry that he found out after the fact, paired with everything else that was going on and then…Fury, Bucky. Hydra. He was still reeling.   
  
“I see there’s a lot more bells and whistles” He commented following Stark into the elevator.  
  
“Well blame biology; a guy can get awful defensive after having his house blown up.”   
  
Steve cringed internally “Sorry, I would have helped if I had known...”  
  
The inventors dark eyes lingered over him a moment before Tony shrugged, “I had to do that alone cap, you understand that right?”  
  
Rogers did understand, sometimes there were things you didn’t want help with. Things that were personal. He knew that it wasn’t just macho Alpha bullshit with Tony, at least not about this. “Yeah.”  
  
The elevator pinged and opened to a common floor with sofas. “Welcome to Avengers Tower!”  Tony stepped out stretching out his arms. “Just a little project I’ve been working on.”

* * *

  
Avengers Tower, Tony wanted them all there. Bruce was actually already there and had his own floor just above the Labs and Tony’s workshop. Between that and the common floor there were four vacant floors, above were three more and then of course the Penthouse.   
  
“The common floor also has three guest bedrooms and baths, just in case ya know.” Tony explained as he showed Steve around. You can stay in one of those or pick a private floor. The one just below the penthouse is completed; Pepper was just getting together some catalogs for furnishing.”  
  
“Whichever, I don’t want to impose.”  
  
“Nonsense! J, send Pep a note that Steve’s here and staying on the common floor for now, but when she can, stop by with those catalogs.”  
  
The AI, who had been quiet until now –“Yes Sir, and May I extend my welcome to you Captain Rogers. If you have need of any assistance do not hesitate to ask. It would be my deepest pleasure to aid you in any way possible.”   
  
Tony rolled his eyes “Way to kiss up J”  
  
“Forgive me Sir, I did not mean to steal your thunder.”  
  
Steve could not help but smile at the banter, “Thank you Jarvis.”   
  
The pair of them continued through the common floor, Tony pointing out all the areas. He had really out done himself, “There’s also a gym just below this floor. All the basics and a few special things I cooked up for weapons testing.”   
  
“This is all really amazing.”  
  
Tony preened under the praise. “Yeah well you know it’s just one of my many charms.”

* * *

  
Once Steve was settled in, Tony ordered out and had a stack of pizzas on the common room table by the time Steve finished changing into something more suitable.  
  
If providing food for an omega made Tony puff up a little – he tried not to show it. He didn’t want Steve to think he saw him differently or make the other man feel uncomfortable. Contrary to popular belief, Tony Stark does in fact have a heart.   
  
Although, it was hard for the alpha not to pull his shoulders back a bit when the omega let out a grateful and happy little moan with the first bite of pizza. Tony tried his best to ignore what that sound did to him on a damn near cellular level.   
  
“This is really good.” Steve commented, already on his third slice.   
  
The team always teased Cap on his eating habits, the man could put away enough for three people. Steve would always fluster and blame it on the serum. Bruce had once hypothesized that while the serum likely was the culprit for physical need for calories, more than likely the way Steve approached food had to do with how he grew up.   
  
Steve liked to make sure people ate and when there was food he always cleaned his plate. Coming from a time of poverty, Pre-serum Steve wouldn’t have had regular meals and the ones he did have would be meager at best.  
  
Tony watched from the corner of his eye as Steve tucked into the pizza and cola. He already looked better than he had in the hospital, bruises appeared less prominent than they had under the unflattering florescent lights. The inventor loathed to have to bring up the journal anytime soon but they had no way of knowing what kind of timetable they were working with here. Steve could be a damn ticking time bomb of hormones. Who knew what could happen or its effect on the serum.   
  
“Yeah well I like to think I’m a conisurer of good pie, and Gino’s is the best.” Tony said biting into his own helping of the cheesy majesty.  
  
Steve nodded, settling back into the plush sofa. “I will agree, there’s nothing like a New York pizza. I just couldn’t get anything like this in D.C.”  
  
They sat quietly and polished off a few pies between them. Tony felt ridiculously comfortable, he really could nap right about now but that wasn’t going to get anything done. “So…”  
  
Steve seemed to know and thank god, he was willing to be the more mature one, “Maybe it’s best if you just let me read the journal alone. I’m sure you have a lot of work to do and let’s face it, neither one of us really want to have this conversation.”  
  
“Right  ...yeah I’ll just...yep J! Darling love of my heart, send in a cleaning bot.”   
  
The AI confirmed and Tony stood up rubbing his mildly pizza greased hands on his jeans. “I’ll get it and drop it off at your room, ya know in case you want to be... Alone. Well, good talk champ.” And with that, he was gone.   
  
Steve sat forward and rubbed his palms over his knees, was he ready for this? 

* * *

  
  
Tony couldn’t work, his brain was going 90 miles an hour thinking about how he could just hand Steve the journal. Finally settled on just sending a bot up to Steve’s floor with the journal so yeah …not the bravest but what can you do. After reading through it himself, it just all seemed too personal. Sure, he and Steve were friends but there was a line that was crossed in those pages. A line that left Tony feeling strange about what sort of relationship had Howard had with Steve. The way it read… well it was ambiguous at best but there was a certain amount of familiarity there that spoke more that friendship and wasn’t that a mind fuck.   
  
If what his old man said was true then things might get worse before they got better. Right now, he just had to hope Steve would see it for what it was and not bury his head in the sand. The blond could be so stubborn sometimes.   
  
Regardless, sitting in the lab doing nothing wasn’t going to help. “J, save everything I’m working on and shut it down. I’m going to bed.”  
  
“At a decent hour, color me impressed Sir.”  
  
Tony rolled his eyes throwing his hands up in exasperation, “The sass I get! You break daddy’s heart J-kins.”

* * *

  
  
Steve sat in silence just staring at the old leather-bound journal, he remembered it. Maybe that made it worse because now he knew there was no way to deny its contents. Because he had seen this very book countless times before the ice.   
  
Howard would smile tugging a pencil from his ear and jot down a few notes or whatever ideas had been running through that big brain of his. He had even slipped the journal out of the sleeping man’s arms one night and sketched something among the pages. Steve wondered if it was still there.    
  
The super soldier ran his fingers over the tan beaten surface, 70 years this book had survived. This book had seen more life than he had. Steve wondered if Howard knew about Bucky, if Peggy knew… then again Zola hadn’t come right out and said it but it was clear who was responsible for Howard and Maria’s deaths. Now here Steve sat in their son’s home thinking about their killer before reading about Howard’s concern for him.   
  
Maybe Erskine had been wrong about him being a good man. Maybe what Steve Rogers was, was a selfish man. A man who stopped fighting for what was right and instead what he thought was right.  The world had changed and Steve hadn’t had a chance to changed with it, even since he woke. All this life was just… missions and work, do the job and come home. When he was home, he spent his days reading, or listening to the oldies stations and watching films he remembered.  Steve was stuck.    
  
Tony had been one of the few people to reach out and push him into experiencing new things. The one person (as frustrating as he could be) who now knew the truth. That truth didn’t even seem to faze him. Tony just wanted him to be ok.   
  
“Damn it Stark...” Steve smiled to himself, “You’re all the same, charming devils with soft little hearts.”    
  
Casting a glance down at the journal Steve knew this was going to be hard, harder than facing down an elevator full of trained killers. Harder than crossing enemy lines, what made this so difficult was that the enemy was himself.  The person he used to be was trapped in these pages like his body was trapped in that ice for almost a century. Cracking open the old cover and touching the pages yellowed with time, Steve saw a reflection of a man he knew. Not just himself but Howard, a man that time had changed long after these words were written. A man that Tony couldn’t even talk about.   
  
Steve couldn’t help but feel partially responsible for that. Reading words that were laced with an affection he had never known, it made him feel…guilty.  That wasn’t all Steve was feeling though, he was terrified. If this was right... then who knew what would happen to him.   
  
Would the serum reverse completely? Or would he be some freakish Omega mutation, would the heat kill him?    
  
Steve snapped the journal shut and sat with his head in hands.  
  
“Captain Rogers, your vital signs imply that you are in distress. Is there anything I can do?” Jarvis’ voice lit from the ceiling.   
  
The soldier tried his best to calm  his racing heart, “Fine..” his voice shook even as he spoke trying hard to force it . “I’m fine thanks Jarvis.”   
  
“Very good Captain, might I suggest rest? Sir would like to schedule some test if that is agreeable.”   
  
“yeah.. it’s, that’s a good idea. On both accounts.” Steve was just ready to end this day honestly. He hoped he could get some kind of sleep although he doubted it. His head was to full, Bucky, the serum, his nature, Tony… why did everything have to be so complicated.  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN- do ya'll want eventual Mpreg in this? Just wondering …


	8. Preparing for the enviable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Ok so there is a lot of fake medical science, I did my best to try and make things sound plausible and did some research on different developmental conditions related to hormones as well as some research on reproductive health and certain conditions affected by the bodies chemistry. So hopefully it feels legit, if it doesn’t ..idk I gave it my best so don’t be dicks or armchair quarterbacks.

“Well this is just wonderful…” Bruce’s sarcasm was evident as he flipped through the journals pages. “I’m going to go ahead and guess that there are no usable surviving blood or hormone samples from back then. So basically, I will be feeling around in the dark for some kind of super soldier baseline reading.  Did I mention I’m not that kind of doctor, I feel like I say that a lot yet no one seems to hear me.” The biologist looked up over the rim of his glasses eying his friend.  
  
Tony rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, “You’re the best we have right now Bruce and before you ask - No I’m not looking into any remnants of Shield. For all I know they are off in some shady underground lair saluting a hydra flag and circle jerking.”  
  
“That’s a nice visual.” Banner comments pushing his lenses back up the bridge of his nose. “ Did they take any samples at the hospital, or at least any that you know of?”   
  
“Agent said no, they ran pretty tight interference with lab work, don’t want anyone getting their hands on any super juice and what not. I imagine wasn’t easy but you know Coulson, he’s a ninja or something.”  
  
“Or something..”  Bruce tossed the journal onto his desk, “ I’ll need blood samples, hair, urine, and oral swabs to start. Then a physical exam and a secretion sample from his bonding gland. I figure I can refer to some underdevelopment diseases for omega and compare the levels. Then look into nature suppression research, something that might be comparable to the serums affects on his nature and go from there. Would be great if I had more than just Howard‘s word and some obviously questionable files from 70 years ago to get an idea of Steve‘s medical history.”   
  
This was all shades of shit, Tony knew it, Bruce knew it…thankfully, the resident Artificial intelligence knew it.   
  
“If I may suggest Doctor Banner,” Jarvis interrupted, “Perhaps I might be of assistance in cross referencing the information in Mr. Stark Seniors Journal with data available. I believe, with my processing power, I could lead you  to any surviving reports. According to an initial information search it appears that several medical colleges made a point to collect and record data from historical hospital in the early 1970’s.”  
  
“It’s a long shot but sure, I’ll also need Steve to tell me anything he remembers about his medical history.  As an alternative, if  it turns out we cannot find his specifically - I could possibly try to locate a similar case. If we know more about Pre-serum Steve, I can maybe get a better picture of some of Howard’s theories on the serum and its effects.” The doctor replied before turning his attention again to his troublesome billionaire friend. “ You know this won’t be easy right?”  
  
“I have faith in you Bruce, now…make it so number one!”  
  
“How long you been holding that one in…”  
  
“AGES!”

* * *

  
Steve found himself whisked away to be poked, prodded and urged to pee. That last one was more than a little awkward.  
  
Suddenly, Steve was reminded why he hated hospitals, being shot had been a walk in the park compared to this. Then he had to write down everything he remembered about his medical history. that took eleven pages, and by the end when Tony read it over, the alpha looked white as a sheet and asked him why he ever left the house.  
  
This earned Stark a withering gaze and a declaration of - ‘it wasn’t that bad, I mean I know it looks bad…I wasn’t dying or anything.’ It was just like all those years ago when he was trying to convince the recruitment offices to take him. Trying to justify everything in his paperwork as just ‘mild’. Only to have that big awful 4F stamp slam down on his enlistment papers.   
  
Even Bruce had to admit it was a lot worse than historical reports containing  the ‘lore of Captain America’. In which - most vaguely described Steve as ‘thin’ and ‘immune deficient’. Somehow that didn’t begin to cover the laundry list of illnesses Steve had suffered in his first 24 years of life.   
  
By the time Jarvis was able to track down and have a viable copy of any of Steve’s records - which involved sending Tony down to pick up paper copies from some dank basement in a teaching hospital all the way across town  (He was not pleased). Bruce was amazed Steve was capable of even walking into a recruitment office let alone making it through the initial training at Camp Leigh before receiving the serum.   
  


  *     Asthma
  *     Household contact with tuberculosis
  *     Scarlet fever
  *     Rheumatic fever
  *     Chronic or frequent colds
  *     Sinusitis
  *     Palpitation or pounding in heart
  *     High or low blood pressure
  *     Heart trouble
  *     Nervous trouble of any sort
  *     Parent/sibling with diabetes, cancer, stroke, or heart disease
  *     Easy fatigability
  *     Painful or "trick" shoulder or elbow
  *     Frequent indigestion
  *     Pain or pressure in chest
  *     Cramps in legs
  *     Bone, joint, or other deformity
  *     Anemia
  *     Diabetic
  *     Color-blindness
  *     Heart Murmur
  *     Scoliosis
  *     Family history of high blood pressure
  *     Family history of angina
  *     Eyes: Astigmatic
  *     Fallen Arches
  *     Heart Arrhythmia
  *     Partial Deafness
  *     Stomach Ulcers
  *     Pernicious Anemia



  
“Did I miss anything?” Bruce asked after listing off every ailment Steve had ever been exposed to or suffered from.   
  
The omega sat there shoulders hunched forward with a slight pink tinge to his cheeks, “Nope, that about gets it.”   
  
Tony looked somewhere between wanting to lock the soldier away in a room with filtered everything and padded surfaces and trying to remind himself that no longer was an issue. If Tony took a few steps closer then he could blame it on biology.  “So, that all you need from us for now?”  
  
Bruce took off his specials rubbing at the lenses, “I suppose so, I have a few tests to run and documents to look over. Maybe tomorrow sometime before I have any definitive ideas on anything though.”   
  
Maybe it was his nature interfering -Tony wanted to tell the nosey Alpha in his brain to shut up but he couldn’t, he wanted to get Steve out of there as soon as possible. Everything about the blonde’s poster seemed off right now. When they started digging into Steve’s past, it was just reminding the omega of everything he had suffered. Tony could see with every moment Steve was pulling away, trying so hard to hold his head up in this body that wasn’t his- straighten out those too broad shoulders and put up every appearance that he was different now.   
  
They all knew that of course, but did Steve? Maybe that’s what made this whole thing worse, Tony could see it in his friend’s eyes - Steve thought that this could all be taken as easily as it was given. That if something went wrong he’d go right back to being that sick kid. Tony was reminded of his own cruel words, ‘everything special about you came out of a bottle’. That wasn’t true and right now Tony ached knowing he’d ever said it.   
  
“Ok, well have fun. I regrettably cannot stay and science with you Brucy bun. I promised spangles here some pop culture education. Did you know he doesn’t know who Spinal Tap was?”  
  
“I’m surprised he hasn’t had one of those too…” Bruce muttered and then realized what he said and laughed sheepishly. “I um…I mean that’s unfortunate. You two enjoy that…yep”

* * *

  
The theater room in the tower had never felt so awkward.  
  
 Sitting in compete silence, the pair watched the movie flicker across the screen. Tony would look over every now and then. Steve wasn’t really paying attention to the film, he looked someplace else entirely.  
  
 Cap had that skill from time to time. To look like he had to carry the weight of the world on his shoulders. Like it was some raw compulsion to examine and re-examine everything and somehow make it his fault or something he should have been able to prevent.   
Sure, maybe he couldn’t beat Tony in the ‘silent self loathing’ department. He was damn close though, and from an outside perspective, it was troubling.  
  
 Tony could see now why Pepper would be reluctant to leave him alone at times, after New York, he got those same looks. After Malibu, there was a lot Tony didn’t say, and he had tried a time or two. It was too hard to open yourself up when you’ve been under the impression that only bad could come from it.   
  
How often had Steve done that? He wondered, watching the reflection of changing shape and color flash across the captain’s distant eyes. In addition, there was something else, maybe more than just the current situation. Something happened on that mission that changed things and Tony could feel it. Not that he wanted to touch that Pandora’s Box with a 1000-foot pole. Stark knew a thing or two about having someone you used to trust try and kill you.   
  
Still, he noticed the way Steve had a hard time looking him in the eyes. When he did, he looked…sorry, conflicted. Since the journal, he looked that way even more so. Had there been something back then? Something between Steve and Howard?   
  
Didn’t that just twist Tony’s gut; he was never under the illusion that his father loved his mother completely. Howard cheated enough to prove that wasn’t true. Yet children want to believe that their parents love each other, or at least did at one time. It wasn’t as if Tony could look at Steve and see any similarities that could suggest Maria had been some sort of replacement. His mother was olive skinned with dark hair and pale blue eyes. She was different, in every way.   
  
Now Tony found that he was the one thinking to much and what point was it for them to watch a movie when no one was actually watching it.   
  
“Jarvis film off and bring up the lights.”  
  
The AI silently complied, the room lights slowly lifting from black to review its two occupants.   
  
Steve straightens up in his seat, assuming the movie was finished though he hadn’t caught the credits… or anything else. “That was …interesting.”  
  
“It wasn’t over, but you wouldn’t know that would you Cap? See watching a movie actually means watching it. Not sitting in a room and grasping the concept by osmosis.”  
  
The soldier wanted to flare up, but he didn’t. He didn‘t have the energy for it now, contrary to popular belief the serum did not exempt him from a good nights sleep. Which he had not had in weeks now. “Sorry… just a lot on my mind.”  
  
Tony got up and moved a seat closer; leaving behind the remnants of the popcorn, he’d been mindlessly snacking on. “Care to share with the class Mr. Rogers?”   
  
Steve was evading, but he gave an inch and Tony was willing to take it, “Bruce knows…but what about everyone else.”   
  
It wasn’t hard to see why Steve wouldn’t want to tell just anyone. The man was an icon, a living legend whom - up until recently, was Americas greatest Alpha. In Steve’s eyes that made him a lair. Even if the choice hadn’t been, his and he hadn’t exactly been in a position to correct it in the last half century.  There was also the problem of dynamics, in the old days there would have been no way a pack would consider an omega a worthy leader. Times had changed though, leaders where selected and followed based on merit first and everything else fell second. At least in the more educated circles.   
  
“They’ll figure it out eventually, and I don’t want to be the one to lie to Tasha.” Tony smirked hoping to lift the mood, “She’s scary and might choke me with her thighs. Not a horrible death mind you, but I think I have a few more valuable years left.”  
  
“Stark this isn’t a joke… if it get out…people might not think I’m capable and…”   
  
Fear… it didn’t suit him.   
  
“That’s bullshit Cap” All joking was aside now. If Tony pushed his pheromones a bit to make a point the didn’t mean to, but seeing Steve like that made him want to take away that doubt. To make it better. Alpha’s comfort and protect. “Number one, no one outside this tower will find out until you’re ready. Number two, we are a pack and you know that. As weird and social awkward as we are, that’s what’s going on here. That’s the point of this whole damn building… I haven’t had… family. Maybe it’s selfish but I want that and I see the lot of you rejects as that family. No one’s gonna hate you or think any less of you. I didn’t.”  
  
Steve wanted to resist the calming scent; he wasn’t a child who needed coddling. He couldn’t though; it was harder with Tony because maybe he wanted it. Even now, even knowing that he couldn’t have this he wanted it. “Thanks Tony.”

* * *

  
It was a few days later, since Bruce had called Steve down to the lab for a couple of additional tests. Not that he ever said what he was looking for. Steve didn’t ask either, the scientist was looking harried as he poured over notes, and the solider felt guilty for causing Bruce so much work.  
  
When the results were in there was more or less a lot of guesswork.   
  
“Looking at all the samples and history, I’d say Steve’s hormone levels are defiantly as unstable as Howard thought they were.” Bruce said bringing up a few charts and graphs.  “From what little of Steve’s medical documentation that I could still dig up - I did find a lot of miss diagnosis. This could be to our favor I think.”  
  
The omega’s brows knitted, “What do you mean, anything that was wrong with me before would have been corrected by the serum.”  
  
Bruce nodded motioning to the holographs and bringing forward a image of an old medical chart. “Wrong, is a relative term here? You only had one heat and were diagnosed with something they used to call ‘failure to nature’. That was before so much more research went into the reproductive cycles of omega. A lot of old ‘disorders’ we’re thrown out in the 60’s and 70’s.”  
  
“So what did he have?” Tony asked spinning around on a chair.   
  
“We call it an o-estrogen conflict, or Latent syndrome. It’s when the o-estrogen can’t reach an appropriate level during puberty resulting in either what would be considered a half-heat, or prolonged heat. Depending on if, the level was too high or too low. It can be caused by a lot of things, from stress, malnutrition, medication, it’s not that uncommon. However, with Steve’s other conditions at the time it resulted in hospitalization. His body had no idea how to resolve the situation.” Bruce then looked to Steve who had fallen quiet.  “I have a theory, what happened to you wasn’t illness per-say more chemical imbalance. The serum fixed all the other issues but as far as balance is consider it did the opposite.”  
  
“So what does this all mean, will I need to take some kind of supplements to…balance?”   
  
“No, and even if we could with your metabolism you would have to pop them like mints all day. The point is that your body chemistry isn’t like anything I have seen. By some accounts, I would consider you an Alpha, by others…. I don’t know. At present, all I know is that your hormone levels seem situational sensitive.  Stress and Adrenaline raise your Testosterone levels, which in a sense suppress you the same way today’s chemical suppressant injections would. However, keeping you in a constant state of stress really isn’t an option.” Bruce sighed and looked down at his hands. “Trust me when I say that’s no way to live.”  
  
“What happens when he starts leveling back toward an omega spectrum?” Tony asked, heading headlong into the elephant in the room.   
  
“I assume, if the condition was favorable… he’ll go into heat.  Unfortunately, I can’t say if it would be safe or not.”  
  
Steve sat forward knees on this elbows, fighting the urge to bury his face in his hands. “Is their anyway to prevent it?   
  
Looking equally frustrated, Bruce tossed his pen on the desk, “No, not that I can see. With the serums cell regeneration I don’t even thing a sterilization surgery would correct anything. Excising the gland is an option but typically, that’s  only done in cases of cancer because of the after effects. Any thing we do or give you is going to be running a gauntlet against your body.”  
  
It was Starks turn to comment, the billionaire had been silent flipping through the screens reading over numbers already forming formulas in his head. “So what were looking at is a unpredictable time table with equally unpredictable results.”   
  
Bruce raised his palms, “Welcome to shit creek, no paddles allowed.”   
  
“Oh god…” Steve groaned finally giving in and hiding his face.   
  
The room was silent for a few beats before Tony enlarged one of the screens pondering over a set of numbers, “Bruce,  you said  what Steve had the first time its not uncommon, and given what we know about the serum if Steviekins has a heat it might be a literal hot mess.”  
  
“Were are you going with Tony…”   
  
“Brucey bear, how would one treat latent heat now-a-days?”  
  
Bruce stood up walking over to what Tony was looking at, “ These are the reports from the hospital after Cap was shot.”   
  
“What does that have to do with anything…” Steve muttered.  
  
Tony rolled his eyes, “Quite spangles we’re sceincing.” Stark tapped the hologram, “You said it’s treatable, well bullet wounds are treatable too, they had to use enough dope to make nurse Jackie blush but they still managed to knock him out and stabilize everything like they would anyone else.”  
  
“So we use the units here as a baseline for other drugs, that’s what your suggesting?”  
  
“Ya got a better idea?”   
  
By now, Steve had joined them, “Bruce I’ll do it… I can’t just sit back and …be put out of commission indefinitely. If it’s the only plan we have I think it’s worth consideration.”  
  
Bruce crossed his arms studying the numbers, it could work…or they could possible O.D a living national treasure. At the end of the day this would be Steve‘s choice. “If we do this we start low, we will have to wait until the heat starts and then see what direction we need to go. Stopping it or  helping you at least have it safely. Then after we see were your at, it could be that once you get through it then the serum will recognize it at a normal body function. That’s the best case scenario anyway.”  
  
They had a plan, it wouldn’t make waiting any easier but at least it was something.

* * *

  
It was a few days later when Steve decided to tell the rest of the team, or the team minus Thor who was still in Asgard.   
  
Tony had successfully convinced the others to come and see the newly renovated tower. He was confident in the design, who wouldn’t want to live there?   
  
So the strange little pack was gathering around the dinner table together for the first time in months. Steve had pulled Tony aside privately and explained he felt he would just announce it. Stark just smirked and made a comment that Steve should just say  ‘pass the gravy oh by the way I have a birth canal if anyone was wondering. These are good biscuits.’  Steve was not impressed.  
  
The actual revel hadn’t been that much better though, everyone could tell something was wrong with Steve and Tony just kept eating, drinking and pretending to text when he was really just playing fruit ninja.   
  
“Alright spill it,” Pepper finally couldn’t take it anymore, “This is painful to watch, Tony what did you do.”  
  
“Why did you assume I did something…that hurts Pep…cuts real deep.”   
  
Clint chimed in between a mouthful of bread stick, “They prolly had sex or something, I been calling that for a while.”   
  
“We did not!” Steve was now bright red and bending his poor fork in half.   
  
Barton lifted his hands, “Cap its totally cool, I’m not some ass that gets down on two Alphas knockin boots. I mean I’d suggest extra a real good  lube though cause you’re a huge guy.. Wouldn’t want to break Mr. Money bags over there.”  
  
“Hey! How do you know I wouldn’t be on top!” Tony snapped…cause apparently this conversation was just going great.   
  
Bruce slid down in his seat, staring at the pasts twirling on his fork. Phil didn’t looked phased at all by the topic. That’s what happens when your mated to an idiot who brings that sort of thing up at a dinner table.    
  
“Because it would be like Chihuahua attempting to mount a pitbull?” Natasha said before sipping her water.   
  
It was then that Steve stood and slammed his palms on the tabletop, “No one is mounting anyone!”   
  
This would have silenced the room if it hadn’t been for Tony choking on a meatball when Steve used the word ‘mounting’ in a sentence cause now that mental image wouldn’t go away.  Pepper managed to clap her hand on her boss’s back a few times and get the edible going down the right pipe.   
  
Steve ground his teeth and god this wasn’t how it was suppose to go at all, “That’s not it.. That’s..”  
  
“Steve..” Tony crocked from down the table,   
  
“No…I’m telling them.”   
  
Now everyone was shutting up cause this looked very serious, Pepper looked nervously between them. Hoping no one was dying, cause you never knew considering how the lot of them lived.   
  
“Everything about me …was a lie. I thought you all should know because…it may become an issue. I’d like to say that this will not affect my ability to lead or be useful in the field but…”  
  
“Steve spit it out, what wrong.” Natasha, who was closest to the captain said while reaching over to take his hand.   
  
“I’m…Omega.”   
  
It may have been comical if there had been a cricket in the tower at that moment. However, Jarvis maintained strict anti pest protocols. Therefore, the room was silent save for a soft ‘wow’ from Clint.   
  
Steve didn’t linger, he didn’t even look up before turning away and muttering a nearly inaudible ‘excuse me’ before leaving the table.   
  
Tony instinctively tried to follow, he was however stopped by Pepper and Phil, the only other omega  seemed to think they were far better suited. “Let me,” Pepper said, more of a command than a suggestion. 

* * *

  
“Steve…” Pepper knocked again.    
  
She and Phil had been standing in the hall outside the entrance to Steve’s floor. He had gone promptly to the guest room in the penthouse gathered up his things and gone down to the sparely furnished flat just below. Ignoring anyone’s attempts to stop him.  
  
“Steve come on…”  
“Let me try Virginia.” Phil interjected taking a step toward the door. “Steven, It’s Phil.. Listen I know you thing this is a terrible thing but I can tell you from an omega prospective I think its great. Thing of all the kids out there that look up to you, I know if the truth had been out when I was a child it would have meant even more to me as far as omega empowerment is concerned. Why don’t you open the door and we can all sit down and talk about this. Ok cap?”   
  
The door creaked open, Steve was standing there slightly dressed down - out of his button down from dinner and just in an undershirt and trousers. “Thank you for your concern but I’d rather be..”  
  
“Nope.” Pepper didn’t wait just pushing her way inside, “Now you listen to me Steven Grant Rogers. You act like being an omega is some kind of handicap and I for one am extremely offended by that.”  
  
“I never meant…”  
  
“Not finished Steve, now sit. Phil would you be so kind as to make some tea?” Pepper’s tone easily shifting from scolding to cordial.   
  
Steve had always found it amazing how his mother could do that to. Pepper was cut from the same cloth, poise and grace that covered an ironclad wit. Steve could see why Tony hired her. He allowed himself to be sat down on the leather sectional, the other omega patting his knee in a gesture of solidarity.   
  
“Now you listen to me, you are still Captain America, you are still Steve Rogers. You are everything you were before we all knew and will continue to be.  I know things back when you grew up were…less that welcoming to our nature. In some ways, there are still stupid knot heads in the world who will always believe that we can’t do as much or that our biology makes us crazy. The fact is though its not true, do you know the kind of strength it takes to care for others?”   
  
“She has a point,” Phil said as he joined them, “When Clint and I bonded…he already had a family, I was terrified but because those kids lost their mom and here I was so late in the game. Then I realized I had been ‘parenting’ all along. Every young agent that I ever handled even Tony back when the Starks died.  I know you think people won’t get it but if you think about you have been taking care of this team.”  
  
Steve never saw himself as a ‘good omega’  not before the serum and not after. Before he’d been too sickly, and then… then he felt like a freak. Yet, Phil had a point. How often had he lorded over the others when they were hurt or fretted over people eating enough. Even in the field, he gravitated toward comforting civilians and trying to protect those he saw as vulnerable. “ I understand, I could manage with just the team but, it’s the world know that worries me.”  
  
Pepper smiled and wrapped an arm behind him, “You leave that to me. When your ready we will have the best PR team on hand to handle it. Until then, nothing changes.”  
  
“That’s just it, everything will change.” Steve then explained the situation in depth, the journal.. The uncertainly of his upcoming heat - which they had no idea when would happen. The plan to deal with it, it felt good to really talk and the calming presence of those who shared his biology helped.

* * *

  
Upstairs, Tony differed to Bruce to explain. Banner wasn’t happy about that but he did so anyway. Tony meanwhile ‘excused’ (ran)  out of the dining room. The hallway leading past the guestroom reeked of Steve, tickling his nose with the essence of the omega and a lingering smell of anger and distress.  It made the alpha growl and walk faster to the master suit, he needed to get away from it. Get away from the thinking that had dominated his mind all day.   
  
Steve’s heat.   
  
Every time Tony closed his eyes, he found flashes of peachy skin warmed with feverous want. Pink pert nipples and gold hair, blue eyes glazed and dilated.  He’d had two cold showers today and right now, he just couldn’t give a fuck.. Or could give one…to Steve, which was beside the point.   
  
The point was the heavy and uncomfortable erection in his jeans. “I’m burning in hell.. That’s what this is. It’s hell and  I am in it.” The billionaire tore out of his clothes as fast as possible before flopping back on his still unmade bed. “God I’m fantasizing about a guy my old man could have fucked…that’s.. That’s hell.”  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Ok so the general consensus seemed to want Mpreg so that will be an eventuality, don’t expect it though for at least six for chapters, lol this is slow burn people and we still have complex feels to get through.


	9. Seeing red

Things had been quiet since the big reveal to the team, Pepper and Phil had gone about taking Steve under their wing. In the gentlest way possible of course.   
  
Steve seemed to respond better to Pepper who reminded him of his mother. Sarah Rogers had done her best to prepare her boy for life but she hadn’t been long for this world and left her little boy far to early with so many unanswered question. Steve had spend his youth trying so hard to prove he was just like everyone else, that illness and poverty hadn’t made him weak. In the grand scheme of things he’d forgotten to remember that is was alright to be different. Pepper blamed his general outlook on his own nature the result of of a different time. Back when omega had their ‘place’ and Steve ever the little firecracker refused to stay in that place.   
  
As for the rest of the team, the general feeling was that as long as Steve was health and happy it didn’t matter. In-fact, no one had even said a word about it, when Thor came to visit everyone he was a little confused by it but generally seemed unphased.   
  
The Asgardian clapped the Captain on the shoulder with a hearty laugh, “Not to worry brother Steven! For my own brother is also of a fair nature and he is a fine warrior!”   
  
“And nuttier than squirrel shit.”   
  
Thor glared at Clint who pretended like he hadn’t said anything.   
  
The alien god had actually come back to notify everyone on his brothers trail and punishment. Apparently it had been deemed that Loki’s mind was broken and he was imprisoned and being tended to by Asgard’s healers. Most of the Avengers seemed skeptical but no one wanted to rain on Thor’s parade. The poor guy cared about his brother, and if what he said was true and Loki really had been tortured and brainwashed, then he should get the help he needed.   
  
From there things seemed to slow down, and for the first time in a long time Steve actually had time to just breath 

* * *

  
  
The tower took on a domestic feel that Steve wasn’t used to, the closest he could compare it to was when he would go to Bucky's apartment as a kid, Between Bucky's mother and his three sisters it was no wonder why the beta was so protective. The Barnes house had always been a flurry of movement and sound- between the close quarters and thin walls it was a wonder anyone got rest. Mrs. Barnes rattling off things in Hungarian and usually wearing out Bucky's ear for how thin Steve was every time he came to visit.  The memory brought a bitter sweet smile to Steve’s face.   
  
Bucky didn’t know him anymore, maybe Steve didn’t even know himself anymore.   
  
Steve often found himself reflecting on his live these days, spending to much time looking in history books at the things he’d missed. He cried when he read about Vietnam, saw the vibrant color photos of young men carried out of the jungle on stretcher to waiting helicopters. Watching documentaries about how the whole country treated their returning soldiers’ like criminals. Called them names and left them to rot, these where teenagers just following orders. Maybe it was a war that shouldn’t have been fought, but even so…it broke Steve’s heart.   
  
He looked over magazine articles over the years- the commandos as they passed one by one. Interviews Howard had given, Steve even found a video of a very young Tony at one of his fathers expos.   
  
The soldiers cheeks warmed watching a much younger, much cockier version of the Alpha he knew. The way something’s hadn’t changed, the way Tony spoke and gestured, and that grin.   
  
Something about seeing the baby faced inventor with pouty youthful lips, clearly flirting with the news reporter - made Steve feel strange. He snapped the laptop shut and decided a cold shower might be best.   
  
The solder had taken a lot of those lately, between guilt and anxiety  - Lust seemed to be a new emotion entering the mix. 

* * *

  
Today Rogers had  taken residence on the tower balcony outside the penthouse. Sketching the cityscape and the streets below, it seemed strange to think that not long ago he’d sat at the little café just down the block sketching this very building. Never dreaming that one day he would be sitting her so causally. So…comfortably.  
  
‘waiting for the big guy?’  the waitress had said.  
  
He wondered now about what he was waiting for, he hadn’t felt this uncertain in over 70 years. He hated it, hated that this wasn’t something he could control.   
  
“When I did get so old…” he muttered to himself turning the page in his sketch book.   
  
There was a time he would have laughed at someone who worried this much, someone who agonized over every decision, someone with regret. There was a time he would have been glad to make it to his next birthday, yet would still throw himself into a fight to protect someone he saw being wronged.    
  
Erksine called him a good man, maybe that was true once… but what had he become since?   
  
“hey there Picasso. Drawing naked ladies?”  Tony’s voice lit from behind him.  
  
Steve scowled and snapped the book shut, “No I’m not, and don’t you have a meeting to go to?”  
  
“Ah…yeah about that, playing hookie actually. I figured if I had to spend time with an old man talking about nothing, it might as well be an interesting old man.”  
  
“Sorry, I haven’t set up the shuffle board. My sciatica and what not.” Steve said with a smile.   
  
Tony grinned back and pulled up a chair, “And here I am with out a set of dominos. That means having an actually conversation.”  
  
“Scandalous.”   
  
The two of them sat and talked, Tony bringing out a tablet to show Steve some new designs for various upgrades to the teams equipment. Tony had found Steve to be fairly knowledgeable when it came to design, he had that artist eye for lines and form. Were Tony had a mind for function. The engineer had to admit he’d come up with a lot just bouncing ideas off the omega.   
  
Tony also found he enjoyed the pleasant warmth being around Steve brought, it was something he’d always liked in a literal sense - Steve’s body temperature was a lot higher than normal. Now it was more metaphorical, in the last few weeks Tony had also noticed that he could pick up on Steve’s scent much more keenly that before. He didn’t mention it of course, not wanting to make Rogers feel uncomfortable. It was something they had been expecting, Tony did tell Bruce though  who attributed the phenomenon in part to Tony’s Alpha nose and to Steve feeling safe. Less stress- more o-estrogen = higher pheromone production.   
  
So maybe he did lean in a bit more and backed off on his own cologne. No one needed to know about that part. 

* * *

  
The team was scattered through the tower that afternoon, Steve had followed Tony down to the workshop to do some gesture sketches of the inventor while he worked. Clint and Natasha where in the gym, Bruce in his lab, and Thor was in the theater room catching up on the new season of Supernatural - he was a big fan. (There was also a strict ‘no hammer policy’ in the movie room  due to over excitement issues.)  
  
“Sir, Captain. I am sorry to interrupt but there is an urgent transmission from Miss Hill for the avengers.” Tony’s AI came over the unseen intercom.   
  
Tony looked back at Steve who gave a nod. “Got it, on screen for every no matter where they are be sure they can see it J.”  
  
“Yes Sir, transmission to begin in 5 .4 . 3 . 2. 1.”   
  
A blue holo-screen appeared in the center of the room with a very serious looking Maria Hill standing in an office somewhere, (What was left of Shield had gone to ground)  
  
 **“Avengers, I’ll get right to the point… We have a situation involving the Hydra asset known as Winter soldier.”**   
  
Tony hears Steve get up and approach the screen, the omegas scent instantly took on an alkaline quality. Steve’s fists clinched at his sides and shoulders pulled back. This wasn’t Steve anymore, this was Captain America…and he was pissed.  
  
 **“ We are aware of his involvement in the Washington incident and have put efforts into tracking his whereabouts; however, our team has uncovered information even more troubling.”**  
  
“That’s not good…” Tony muttered crossing his arms and joining the Captain.   
  
Hill looked down a moment and then back to the camera, her face not nearly as trained and blank as it had been before. Now there was something else -fear.   
  
**“There is confirmation that Johann Schmitt also known as Red Skull, is alive.”**  
  
“No…that…no” Suddenly all that sure stance drained out of the Captain. “I watched him die the ..the tesseract..”   
  
The holo screen changed to a surveillance video showing the Winter Soldier standing at Red Skills side. Schmitt’s hand braced firm on the masked assassins shoulder as the crimson faced tyrant addressed a group of hydra operatives.   
  
Steve didn’t hear the rest of what Hill said, he just honed in on the face of that mad man and the face of the man who used to be his friend. “No…no”   
  
The camera angles zoomed in on Schmitt’s face and that was all it took to set Steve off.   
  
All face that haunted him , that voice ringing in the back of his head moments before he realized he had to put the plane down. Schmitt in the camp where he found the 187th and Bucky. Surrounded by flame as he tore away the false skin, Bucky falling.. Bucky above him .. ‘you’re my mission’.  It was Schmitt, all this time….. ‘ cut one head…more will rise.’   
  
  
“captain Rogers are you alright?” Jarvis said lowering the transmission volume as Hill describe the location of the current Hydra base.   
  
“Steve?” Before Tony could say anymore the Captain turned on his heels and was storming past him looking paler than usual. “J call Bruce we might have a situation.” He followed at a jog still keeping some distance between him self and the unstable omega. “Steve just sit down.”  
  
“Sit down! Sit Down! How can I do that Tony!” Steve’s eyes flashed and his jaw clicked, “Schmitt was dead! I saw it! I saw the fucking cube zap him into nothing! Now he’s back and he had Bucky!”  
  
“Look we will check this out and try and get Robocop under control ok? We can figure this out.”   
  
Steve paced and finally punched the wall, his fist buried deep in the steel reinforcement behind the dry wall. When he pulled his hand away and shook it - blood splatter on the floor from ruined knuckles.    
  
Tony had seen enough and advanced on the larger man, “Look you can be pissed I get that, but I’m not standing here and letting you bust holes in my tower and hurt yourself. Now sit your ass down Cap.”  
  
“Or what Stark? You gonna sit me down?”   
  
“No I’m not,” Tony snapped and grabbed Steve’s hand, holding him firmly by the wrist. It was no secret Steve could have pulled away but he didn’t. Tony could feel him shaking,  he knew better than anyone what this felt like. To feel the world suddenly tilt and everything you believed become false. To look up and see someone you trusted trying to kill you. “I’m asking you to Steve.”  
  
The fight was starting to drain out of the Captain, this was just Steve from Brooklyn with shining eyes trying to hard to be strong.   
  
“I’m asking you to, for me.”  
  
Tony didn’t mean to but he was pulling a bit of natural rank on this one. He hadn’t done this many times, only once when Pepper had been so angry she was flinging glass wear after a meeting. That had been a while ago, but he still knew how. Its just a matter of letting his instincts take the lead, pushing pheromones and skin to skin contact.  He hated using it on Steve because it was an unspoken promise since he found out, that he’d never try and cow Steve like that. Never use biology against him, but this wasn’t an attack or even about power. This was Tony seeing this man before him practically dying inside.   
  
“Tony…I can’t fail him again.. I ..I can’t fail..”  he couldn’t breath, his head was pounding and his chest was burning. Steve felt like he was drowning all over again.   
  
He found himself tugged into the elevator and crowed by the smaller man, “Quiet, look at me. You won’t. That’s not who you are.”    
  
They went back up to the penthouse and it felt like a wash of emotions, Steve tried to close his eyes but when he did he could see it. Erksine, Schmitt, the train, the plane…the ice….the helicarrier…the water.  
  
When Steve opened his eyes he was on his knees in a little room off the master bedroom, he was shaking and muttering things that made no sense. None of this made any sense. Steve had given up 70 years of his life to end Schmitts plans, good men died in that war, Bucky had become…a monster.  A monster that killed so many people. What was it all for if hydra had come back and even regained there most powerful leader?  
  
“Hey Steve, look at me.”   
  
Steve looked up in those big brown eyes that held nothing but warmth. Tony was there, holding him by the shoulders then touching his face. The room was sloped, dark and warm; the only light was calming blue from the rector.  “Right here with me now hon, come on.” Tony’s voice cut through the ice.  
  
“Tony…”  
  
“That’s right, your ok.”   
  
“No…no its not..none of this is ok.. ..Tony…. Tony I’m so sorry..”  
  
Looking back Stark realized this was probably a long time coming. Given Steve’s fluctuating hormones and everything else, not to mention he had seen Rogers file. PTSD didn’t even begin to cover it, still Steve always held his head up and pretended to be unbreakable. The cracks where showing now. Tony hated seeing this man brought so low, now he was apologizing for falling apart. “I’ve got you, I’ve got you …” he said wrapping his arms best he could around the muscular omega. Steve practically melting into his embrace. “ I its ok.”  
  
“No…Bucky…he….he killed them.. He killed your parents!” Steve sobbed, he couldn’t hold it any more. Here tony was trying to help him when he didn’t deserve it. He didn’t deserve any of it.   
  
Tony went still at the omission, part of him wanted to just leave…needed to get out of here. Yet when he looked at Steve, he couldn’t. Leaving Steve now would be rejecting him when he needed help the most. Tony knew to well what it was like to be left out on your own. They would need to talk about this later, and they would - but right now Tony just held on tighter. 

* * *

  
Bruce knocked on the nesting door in Tony’s bedroom, he had been waiting for the all clear from Jarvis.   
  
Steve was sound asleep with his head in Tony’s lap. The alpha carding his fingers through the blonds hair.   
  
“How is he?”   
  
“Dropped off like a ton of bricks. I could scent it to...even more than usual, gonna go out on a limb here and assume that’s not a good sign.” Tony said, gently shifting out from under the sleeping super soldier and walked out of the small space with Bruce.   
  
“No it’s not, Hill wants us all to head out soon. The only think I can think of his giving him Testosterone boosters, I’m also working on some time release adrenaline patches. If he still seems unleveled we can slap a couple of them on him under the uniform and hope that all the fighting will be enough to keep him steady in the field.” Bruce adjusted his glasses walking along side his friend. He wasn’t holding back on how poorly this whole thing  could go.   
  
Tony understood of course, now was the worst possible time for something like this to happen, “How long do we have?”  
  
“48 hours till wheels up.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	10. Assemble!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I am not confident with fight scenes, but I did try my best so don’t ream me if its not up to snuff.

High polished black jackboots clicked over the concrete floor. The sound followed by a steadier paced modern combat boot. The pair stopped before a mass of soldiers, faces obscured by masks.   
  
The owner of the shined leathers tugged at the wrist of his black gloves. Looking out at the able bodies at his disposal, all fodder for the cause. If all these men died it would mean nothing, it never meant anything. Only one thing had meaning and that was complete superiority.   
A lipless toothy grin stretched across crimson skin. “It is good to be back.” 

* * *

  
After the failed attempt at domination back in 45, Schmitt found himself torn through space and time. Unaware of the world or worlds he passed through, or of his existence on the world that found him.   
  
The famed, Red Skull became a showpiece. Preserved in suspended animation by the very cube he sought out. Schmitt was on display in along with other collected curiosities in a realm far away. That was until another band of would be heroes stumbled into the Collectors shop and unleashed a wave of energy from another such stone - much like the tesseract.   
  
In the aftermath of the blast, the villain woke to find himself on a planet not his own, surrounded by monstrous creatures and new even more deadly technology.   
  
He would have remained a wonderer from another time had he not been spotted by a pair of synthetically created opticals and brought to the attention of a certain mad titan.   
  
Thanos had been disappointed by the performance of Asgard’s fallen prince, perhaps he didn’t need a noble to seek out domination; perhaps what he needed was a General. One that would incite the rage of Midgard’s heroes and bring them in close before delivering the killing blow.   
  
If he rid the primitive little world of it’s avengers then what could they do to stop him?  
  
However, Thanos had not counted on Schmitt’s own agenda and lust for power. He didn’t just want to destroy the avengers and have Captain Rogers head on a pike; he wanted Hydra to rise from the ashes of obscurity.   
  
The mastermind was please to see that in his absence his followers had managed to do something right. They had created a soldier, an assassin that could be commanded as easily as a hunter could his hound. The Winter soldier was…magnificent. A few simple words and his deadly little attack dog would mercilessly slaughter anything and anyone he was pointed at.   
  
This would be his favorite new toy, the former friend of Captain America, bargaining chip and human bomb.

* * *

  
Steve felt the sudden rush from several of the shots Bruce administered in the jet. Shaking his head to clear away the mild nausea that accompanied the inoculation. Strangely, Tony was right beside him.    
  
Normally the armor-clad Alpha would be zipping along beside the plane on a clear day like this. However, Tony had not left his side for more than a few moments. On one hand, Steve found it endearing and comforting; on the other, it annoyed him that Tony was posturing in front of everyone.   
  
Steve wanted to sink down in his seat; he didn’t though because he was Captain America damnit!   
  
Natasha threw him a wink and shifted her eyes to were Tony had planted himself at Steve’s right, despite the fact that there were several other empty seats.   
  
Tony also hadn’t said anything about what he told him. It had been months since Steve had found out, but he just couldn’t say it aloud, he wasn’t even sure who he was protecting anymore. Bucky, Tony, Howard’s memory? Maybe he was just protecting himself because admitting that his best friend killed his other friend (and father of the alpha he had a thing for) would be admitting that the world wasn’t black and white. There was no ‘strictly good’ or ‘strictly bad’.  
  
Steve always said he’d stand up for what was right, the right thing to have done would have been to bring Bucky in. He didn’t do that, all he saw was his friend. His judgment wasn’t what it used to be. Friend or not Bucky was still a killer, at fault or not he still needed to answer for it. After that, maybe they could undo some of that damage Hydra had done. There was still at fear that what may have to be done if Bucky just couldn’t be helped. Would they lock him away? Would they kill him?   
  
“You’re thinking to much, spangles.” Tony said bumping into his shoulder. “keep your eye on the prize, that cherry faced asshat got away once, we won’t let him do it again.” he said turning up his armored palm.   
  
Tony’s hands were so much larger in the armor; Steve hesitated for a moment before resting his own there. The metal articulated gauntlet shifted and curled harmlessly around his fingers.  It seemed…warm in a way, maybe by the energy that flowed just below the surface.   
  
For a moment Steve felt complete calm, like a switch had been tripped and everything that had been so unsure before began to settle. He felt grounded and strong.   
  
“No… we won’t”

* * *

  
They hit the compound just before dawn.   
  
The place had been armed to the teeth, but it wasn’t the Avengers hadn’t dealt with both separately or as one. For Steve it felt good to be back in the thick of it. Calling out orders over the coms as easily as it ever had been, having the team follow him with out question.   
  
Tony had been right, nothing had changed. In the field, he was still just ‘Cap’. Still Steve was having a hard time focusing; the incident in the tower had thrown him. He Hadn’t expected to be so affected. True there was so much of his past that hurt and nights he found sleep a distant memory. Yet he never showed it, never let that wall down for anyone.   
  
He did for Tony, for that moment his mind closed in on that one ray of light and thirsted for the comfort the Alpha could provide. Then the guilt came.   
  
They would have to talk about it at some point, now with Red Skull and Bucky out here somewhere it would be even more difficult. Steve just hoped he was the one who found Bucky and not Tony. While he trusted the smooth talking Alpha, Steve was a realist - Tony would want to hurt Bucky… of course he would.   
  
  
Bullets flew past and Steve rushed forward, the shield clanging off walls and enemies.  He rounded a stair well and saw it, a flash of a long dark coat and red skin.  His blood boiled and jaw clenched running after the villain from his past.  Steve could hear a roar from outside the compound and a loud boom as an exterior wall no doubt met the fists of an angry Hulk.    
  
‘good’ he thought. ‘I hope there’s nothing left but rubble.’   
  
Steve charged up the stairs, it was on the second landing when shots rang out just over his head. Glancing to the twin bullet holes in the wall then back up at the sniper - the captain felt his heart sink. “Bucky…”  
  
The winter soldier knelt on a landing above, mask in place and eyes blank and cold. The gun was swiftly discarded and the asset leapt over the railing to face his forgotten friend.   
The omega hesitated,  that would cost him. The Winter soldier grabbed the top edged of the shield as he dropped down - rearing back with a metal fist and striking the blonde squarely in the face.   
  
Steve fell back losing his footing and tumbling down the stairs, he flailed - the shield embedding into the wall and pausing his fall. Gazing up the other soldier was already descending the stairs, blade in hand.   
  
“Bucky Stop! You don’t have to do this!”   
  
“Oh but he does Captain.” An accented voice called from about.   
  
“Schmitt” Rogers hissed, sliding his back up the wall as his former friend closed in. “Bucky’s not part of this! This is between me and you!”   
  
Red Skull laughed, “It is so much more fun this way. Seeing your comrade kills you, or perhaps…you will kill him? I would love to see the famed Captain America with blood on his hands.”  
  
The  close quarters made it difficult, all Steve could do was shelter behind his shield and try to push the solider higher up the stairwell. “Bucky.. you know me! I know you do! If you didn’t remember you wouldn’t have pulled me out of that water!” He shouted over the clang of the blade hitting metal.   
  
Still the asset said nothing.   
  
With a hard shove, Cap sent his assailant against the wall of the next landing, the shield returning to his back to gain range of motion. “Bucky.. come on, don’t do this.. don’t be this!”   
  
“He can’t hear you Captain, my dog is a loyal one.” Skull commented.  “Asset, immobilize the Captain and bring him to me.” He said, turning his back on the pair.

* * *

  
Steve was fast, but the Winter Soldier was lethal. The brunette had no qualms in causing as much bodily harm as possible to achieve his objective. The Captain however, did not want this to end in blood shed.   
  
As a result, The Captain was currently holding his bleeding side with his back pressed in a corner. He looked over to his shattered com, Barnes had destroyed his only link to his team.   
  
The soldier stood there looking down at him pulling a handgun from his belt. He motioned with the gun for his captive to stand.   
  
Steve spit a line of blood and struggled to his feet. “We can walk outta here Buck, we can fix you. Ya remember me, just think about it. I used to come to your ma’s house on Wednesday nights for dinner. Your sister Irene, she taught me how to sew so my ma wouldn’t have to keep mendin my clothes for me.”   
  
The only answer he received was the but of the handgun bashing against his temple.

* * *

  
“Sir, it would appear that Captain Rogers Communication Link has been destroyed.” Jarvis informed as Iron man made his way through Hydras server room, tapping into the organizations files and downloading anything they could use.   
  
“Spangles always breaking my stuff,  Hey Tasha, you got eyes on Cap?”   
  
There was a moment of silence before the Widow returned “ Nope, just left the weapons vault though. Hydra’s got a lot of new toys you might like.”  
  
“Ha, yeah I doubt it’s nothing I couldn’t throw together in an afternoon while watching spoongebob. What about you cupid?”  
  
One could hear the smile in archer’s voice, “No patriot pop on my radar, by the way anyone know where the can is? I have pee..”  
  
“I told you to go before we left Clinton.” Phil chimed in from the quinjet. “ I can switch on the tracking in Caps boots if no one has him.”   
  
Tony frowned slightly, he knew better to ask Thor. The thunderer had a bad habit of frying coms within the first few lighting strikes. “Yeah do that.”  
“Looks like he’s four floors above you and not moving, he may have found something.” Coulson came back on the line.   
  
Tony thought it over but something just didn’t feel right, “or something found him…” The visor to the helmet snapped in place and Tony rushed to the nearest elevator prying open the doors and flying up the empty shaft. The closer he got the more the niggling feeling of something horrible tumbled around in his brain. 

* * *

  
Skull looked down at the bound  Captain, “Are those going to hold him?”  
  
The asset nodded once.   
  
“Very well, he will make good leverage for the avengers. They would not dare move thinking their beloved Captain is in danger. Take him to the rendezvous  point.” With that, Skull stepped into a hidden elevator and disappeared.  
  
The room was deathly quiet and the Winter Soldier looked down to the bleeding captive. He frowned behind his mask and knelt down a hesitant metal hand reaching out to brush the sweaty blond hair out of the Captain’s face. There’s blood across his face and one of his eyes is swollen and blackening. Something about it…

 

  
  
_“It’s not as bad as it looks Buck..” The thin boy with the black eye said. However, it was as bad as it looked. The boy’s narrow chest rattled as he breathed and it worried him. Why did it worry him?  He didn’t feel things.. He didn’t feel anything._   
  
_“The hell its not! They could have killed you and for what!” a voice shouted and the thin boy flinched. The voice.. it sounded like his but. .why?   The voice softened a fraction and a hand reached with a damp rag dabbing at the blood on the thin boy’s lips. “Silly punk…your gonna have me worried to death ya know that?”_   
  
_The thin boy smiled, and there was a feeling - warm in his chest…why?_

 

  
  
“GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HIM!”   
  
The asset looked at the metallic sounding growl. It was the one in the Iron suit,  Tony Stark ..Stark…Mission incomplete?   
  
“I said back the fuck up Robocop!” Tony growled, when he had stepped in seeing Steve laying bound on his side with the Winter soldier damn near caressing his face… Well, the alpha wasn’t fun of others touching his stuff.  
  
The Winter Soldier stood, stepping over the prone omega and advanced. Tony wanted to kill him, he really did…raining a palm, the first shot hit the bicep of Barnes metal arm. The force enough to spin the solder of course as Iron man took a few steps into the small office and grabbed the brunette by the throat.   
  
He wanted to kill him… when he looked at the soldier all he saw was his parent’s graves. The gauntlet tightened around the assets throat and threw the man atop the desk. “Now you listen to me you bats hit crazy ass hole! You never touch him! You lost that right! I should blow a fucking hole through your skull!”   
  
“Tony… Tony please.” Steve twisted on the floor tugging hard at the glowing restrains around his wrists. “Don’t…please don’t…”   
  
The asset struggled, his metal arm hanging useless from the repulsor blast. His remaining human hand desperately trying to lodge a knife between the side plates of the armor.   
  
Stark looked back at Steve, the omega was on his knees his face twisted up and desperate. It hurt, both seeing Steve like this - and knowing even though he would protect the man who had done it. The man who killed Tony’s parents.   
  
He couldn’t kill him.   
  
The gauntlet applied just enough pressure until the asset passed out, then released. “I need containment at my location, I have the Winter soldier.”  Tony said over the coms, receiving conformation from Natasha.  
  
“Thank you…” Steve breathed behind him. The Captain teetered forward and braced for another impact with the carpet but instead he was held in place by a strong grasp. Looking up he saw Tony, the visor was up and he looked…disappointed or angry. Steve couldn’t tell which, and that bothered him. Something in him sank to the bottom of his stomach, the look in the alpha’s eyes made him want to fall and show his throat. The shameful notion made the blood rush in his cheeks to fast and left him dizzy.   
  
“Easy.” Tony said One of the gantlets unfolding and now the alpha was touching him with his bare hand. Moving his face left and right before looking down to survey the damage.  
  
 “Damn it…” Tony cursed seeing the dark red stain on Steve’s left side. “How bad is it? Do you feel like you’re gonna pass out?” He asked concern coloring his voice now, the look of disappointment erased. This was no time to worry about how Steve may or may not feel about his old friend.   
  
Steve shook his head and held out his wrists. “Can you do anything about this? I don’t know what it’s made of but I can’t get out of it.”   
  
Tony instantly recognized the restraints; they were some he made for SHIELD. Seems hydra borrowed quite a few toys from the former when Price was in charge. A little fiddling with the mechanism had the cuffs released. Tony frowned at the raw red lines left in their wake. Intellectually, he knew the serum would protect Steve form his injuries but still…it ached to see him like this.  
  
“Alright, come on.” The alpha said helping him to his feet. Looking around Natasha and Clint were already there cuffing Bucky and holding the soldier up between them.    
  
Steve signed and leaned into the offered shoulder of the metal clad alpha. It was over now; at least Skull didn’t have Bucky. It didn’t mean it was going to be easy from here but it was something.  He sagged slightly as the slowly made there way down the stairs. Tony’s arms wrapping around his waist and one hand coaxing his chin up.  
  
“Hey, you still with me Steve?”  
  
He forced a smirk, “its only a flesh wound.”  
  
Tony shook his head. “I’m surprised you know that reference.”  
  
“I know a lot of things shell head. I’m just full'a surprises.”


	11. Loyalty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Sorry its been a while, I have some personal issues that made it difficult for me to return to this story. However, I’ve decided to continue for me, for the story that I have to tell, and for those of you who actually have been kind.

It took a few days of discussions to decide what to do with Bucky. The talks ranged from the unthinkable to the down right cruel. Meanwhile, the arm Hydra created had been removed - including the kill switch that had been deeply embedded in the shoulder mechanism. All done by Tony, he didn’t like Barnes but it didn’t necessarily mean he blamed him either.   
  
The whole situation was completely fouled up. From the moment the soldier had woken up in custody Barnes had been combative with mere moments of lucidity, it was hard for Steve to watch.  Even harder for Tony to see the omega’s destroyed expression.   
  
A creeping sense of inadequacy washed over Tony; there was nothing he could do to fix any of this. Add to that, clearly, whatever the serum had failed to do to turn an omega into- it had worked on a beta. All testing confirmed that Barnes was an alpha - with such elevated testosterone and adrenal levels it was as if the Asset was activated into a constant state of aggression verging on rut.  He reeked of power and strength.  Even the medically suppressed omega on what was left of shields staff couldn’t be around Barnes.  Even Coulson with his will power of steel quietly excused himself.  That seemed to put a bur in the saddle of quite a few of the alphas - Tony included.   
  
Even being around the assassin brought back memories of Howard’s journal. The mentions of how close Barnes and Steve had been. It wasn’t hard to see with those pained longing looked from the blond that the same might still be true. Maybe this whole time Steve wanted to be with the man he knew, the friend he remembered. It was clear that there was something there and  a person never forgets their first love.  Tony found himself sick at the thought, how so much could have been different if Barnes had never fallen into enemy hands.  
  
Would Steve have put that plane in the water all those years ago? God wasn’t that a horrible thought now that it was free to knock around in that big brain of his. What if the moment that put Captain America on a pedestal in the hearts and minds of a nation…had been the actions of a broken heart. A passive suicide. It was too much to give thought to right now with everything else.   
  
Not to mention, Tony felt like a bug under glass, Steve deserved someone on the same level. He would never be able to gather the omega in his arms and carry him - unless he had the suit on. He would not be able to make Steve feel sheltered and protected. Hell, he had problems on his own that Steve didn’t need to have to deal with. Not with all the worries weighing on the soldier, right now. Still, Barnes was dangerous and Tony couldn’t just stand by and watch Steve get hurt.   
  
If Steve chose his old friend, Tony would step aside. It would hurt but he would, but he’d have to hear those words. Steve would have to tell him to leave. Until then, he was in this with all he had. Seeing Steve laying on the ground bleeding had done something to the inventor. Something about holding the omega when he feels apart, he needed Steve and part of him truly believed the other man needed him too. Maybe he had felt this for a while now, biology be damned. Even if Steve had been an Alpha like the stories said, Tony would still be standing here wanting him. Needing him…and falling in love with him. He would still be making his case even if it was a losing battle.   
  
There are some things just worth fighting for.

* * *

  
They had to sedate Bucky again, Steve saw them do it and it killed him. Watching the man thrash as people held Barnes down, watching that brief moment of fear flashing in Bucky’s pale eyes.   Part of him wanted to go in and help, try to calm Bucky down. Natasha told him no, said it would just make things worse if Bucky saw him.   
  
“He’s still feeling whatever Hydra did to him, waking up with no arm in a strange facility is already a lot for him. I know he’s your friend, but what he needs right now is to adjust some place dark and quiet. Barnes needs to let this settle in his head before we try anything.”   
  
She made a convincing argument, of course she had. Natasha was a lot like Tony when it came to knowing just what to say . Oh, and there was the other complication in all of this. Tony.  
  
Steve had never been so grateful that despite everything Tony didn’t bat an eye at the request to remove the arm and try to save Bucky. The engineer just set his shoulders back and went to work. He’d even been there when Steve woke up in the infirmary yet again, Tony hadn’t said anything about what Bucky had done, and he just held his hand.   
  
When Steve was able to get up and leave Tony was right there walking next to him as they all packed up for transport to the tower. Then Tony used the meager workshop at the underground Shield post to remove the arm and kill switch.  Steve sat out side watching through a window, he couldn’t see Tony’s eyes for the dark goggles the inventor was wearing. However, he didn’t need to.   
  
It was easy to see in the tense line of the brunettes back and subtle clenching of his fists. Tony was holding back a lot, whatever it was and who ever it was for - Steve wasn’t sure.   
  
Would Tony kick him out of the tower when they got back?  Had all that sweetness earlier just been a mask for the anger, maybe after having time to think it over - what Bucky had done to Howard and Maria, the fact that Steve knew.   
  
The way Steve wanted to protect a killer…   
  
Rogers couldn’t even apologize for that, Bucky was his friend and this was Hydra’s doing. Still, none of this could be easy for Tony.   
  
“I can’t lose anyone else.” Steve said to himself, sitting alone in the quinjet. They would be leaving soon, once they returned decisions would need to be made. More than that, he would have to have a talk with Tony. He would have to accept whatever that meant. 

* * *

  
Thor was the one who offered the best option. Steve didn’t want Bucky thrown in a prison or some mental ward, but it was clear he couldn’t just be let lose. There was some talk of cryostasis, seeing his friend frozen just sent Steve’s teeth on edge. He hated thinking of the cold.. Of freezing.  
  
“Perhaps, the healers of Asgaurd may be able to quell the chaos in the sergeant’s mind?”   
  
Everyone looked up and thought it over, it wasn’t a terrible idea. Turning Bucky over to an off planet ally would eliminate the possibility that he could escape and wreak havoc or be compromised by a hydra agent in disguise. After all, if hydra could infiltrate SHIELD, what said they couldn’t already be in the government on other levels?   
  
Thor sat back watching the faces of his teammates, “Lady Eir has made much progress with my brother and Asgard has means of treatment not available to this realm.”  
  
“You would do that for Bucky?” Steve was almost afraid to hope.   
  
The thunderer smiled and put a heavy hand on the omegas shoulder, “For you friend Steven, I would indeed. Son of Barnes is your shield brother, I understand your pain and would do my utmost to alleviate it.”  
  
“So Robocop goes to god club med and then what?”   
  
Steve flinched slightly at the billionaires tone.   
  
“He will be treated; if he can not be healed then the Lady Eir will find a way to ease his anger. Even if his mind is lost he need not be a danger.”   
  
“Jesus Christ…” Clint muttered rubbing his palms over his face, “What does that even mean? Shit sounds like an alien lobotomy”   
  
Steve knew what that was; the lobotomy was just coming in to practice when he was a teenager. “T-that’s not …What you mean is it?”  
  
The thunderer just seemed confused, to which Bruce proceeded to explain the barbarism of early psycho-surgery. The Asgardian found the tactics both disturbing and sad.   
  
“No, I would never allow such harm to come to any man, no matter his past actions. I can not speak to a healer’s craft, but from what I have seen from my own brother - Lady Eir is efficient.”    
  
“This what you want?” Tony asked, gently slipping his hand around Steve’s wrist under the table.   
  
The omega thought for a moment, it really was the best option they had and while it would hurt sending Bucky away again. In the end, his friend may have some chance at a life. “Yes. We will extradite Bucky to Asgard’s under grounds of criminal insanity. If he can’t be treated then… We cross that bridge when we get there.” 

* * *

  
Knowing that there was a plan made Steve feel 1000 times lighter, it was as if he had been walking around all this time with his hands tied and now he was finally free. That freedom left him exhausted, and yet he could not sleep. It was that bone deep exhaustion that feels like you could melt into the floor and not care in the least. It was so frustrating to feel this way and no mater how long he hid behind closed eyes- sleep still managed to evade him.   
  
Tony spotted the blond seated alone at the dinning table after the sun had set. Stark was a bit of a night owl himself and considering the excitement of the last few days- he was still feeling wired. It hadn’t gone unnoticed to the alpha however, that since the meeting about Barnes; Steve had been aloof from the pack. The soldier hung around the fringes of conversation or disappeared to the training room for extended periods of time. When dinner rolled around Steve would beg off to shower and come back to eat alone.   
  
Natasha told everyone to leave him alone, “he needs to process right now, and this is his process.” She had been fairly convincing with that death stare she had.   
  
The only people Steve had welcomed had been the other pack omegas. Pepper had taken on a strangely maternal role; however, the more Tony thought about it he supposed it wasn’t that strange. How many years had Virginia Potts been ordering him around and keeping him out of trouble?  Yeah, so maybe Pepper was a “mom” type.  Ever since Steve had opened up to the team, the other omega had quietly flanked him. Offering kind words and solidarity.   
  
So when Tony headed up to the common room he wasn’t suppressed to see a familiar ginger exiting the Kitchen with a cup of something sweet and steaming. Hot coco, knowing Pepper - she had a habit of assuming anything chocolate was a remedy for everything under the sun.   
  
Stark stood back watching the short exchange. Pepper set the cup down and Steve gave her a watery smile and word of thanks. She stood back and crossed her arms for a beat of silence.   
  
“You’re not going to tell me are you? Even if I asked.”  
  
Steve shook his head and brought the mug to his lips. Pepper sighed and stepped closer, rubbing her hand on the middle of the soldier’s back. Even from this distance Tony could see the reluctant twitch in Steve’s muscles- he wanted to lean into the comfort but didn’t. That hurt the alpha that a member of his pack didn’t even feel safe to accept comfort.   
Even in his low moments, Tony accepted comfort from those close to him - Pepper, Rhodey, Bruce.  
  
When he really thought about it, who was really that close to Steve though…, .other than him?   
  
Pepper slipped away with an offer to listen when Steve was ready.  Her gentle voice whispering a goodnight before disappearing into the elevator.   
  
Tony took a moment to just watch Steve, the blonds shoulders fell and he stared down into his cup. He looked so tired, so completely done in and yet… something held him there. The inventor knew what that was like to spend sleepless nights going over the ’what if’s’ and ’could haves’. It was written all over Steve’s face that he was analyzing every action and result. He was sitting there trying to work through things to far-gone to change, and in Steve’s case that could mean events over half a century ago. No wonder he was worn so thin.  
  
“Want some company.” the brunette said making his way into the dining room.   
  
Steve looked up, brows kitting for a moment. However Stark beet him to the response.  
  
“Let me rephrase that, do need company?”

  
The soldier looked back down into his half-empty mug, jaw flexing at the question. “..Yeah” he said quietly.   
  
The alpha nodded and pulled out a near by chair, sitting in the companionable silence.   
  
Tony couldn’t help but watch the way the city lights cast a laminating glow in the omegas stormy blue eyes. It made them brighter…older in a way. The shadows and light playing on the other mans face only highlighted his features, sowing the soft lines around his eyes that usually went unnoticed. The slight thickness to the upper bridge of his nose, the fullness of his lips, but the eyes…it always comes back to those eyes.   
  
“I’m not mad,” The inventor broke the silence, “Well I am but, I’m not … if that makes sense. Actually, none of this makes sense when you get right down to it. It’s an affront to science and reality that we live the way we do. I have a piece of machinery in my chest - given it is a beautiful and gloriously designed piece of machinery but still. I put on a suit of superior alloys and I fly around shooting things. That’s my life. I have a guy in my house who turned into rage-fueled monster with the complexion of celery. There’s a Alien or.. Norse god who the hell knows. Two super secrete spy friends, and a super soldier who the entire world thought was dead. We have saved the world and this city from freaky cult terrorists. Literally none of that should be a thing.”   
  
“It is though, all because the us government decided to play god 70 years go.” Steve turned back and looked him in the eye. A look of so much pain and regret. “If I hadn’t been so stubborn.. I would have never been in project rebirth. Bucky would have never fallen from that train, your parents…they..”  
  
“Steve don’t. Do not do that.” Tony stood from the table, his chair creaking across the floor as the man leaned forward on his palms. “ Don’t act like you’re the root of this because I’ll tell you what would have happened. If  Steve Roger had never been Captain America this whole country would be snapping their fucking heels to a hydra flag right now and my old man would be dead anyway. I, would be dead anyway because there is no way I would stand here and watch people be controlled by some glorified Halloween lawn decoration in pleather! No you can sit here and you can blame yourself and I get that. I am the king of personal guilt. Or, you let the past live in the past.”   
  
The omega scrubbed his palms over his face muffling the words that had played again and again in the back of his mind ever since he came out of the ice. “What if the past is all I have?”  
  
Call instinct, call it desire…call it finally giving in to the one thing Tony Stark wanted since he was 12 years old looking up at those old war bond posters. The alpha moved  with swift purpose, taking Steve’s face in his hands. A brief look of questioning passed across those haunted blue eyes before Stark leaned in and captured the omegas lips.   
  
It was a demanding sort of kiss, one that steals your breath and leaves your hands reaching for anything to old onto. Steve’s hands settled on the slighter mans waist. Fingers curling around the denims belt loops when Tony pressed on in this mission of his.   
  
He allowed the alpha to tilt his head back and claim his mouth, melting into that dinning chair and just…let it all go.   
  
When  they parted Tony was still there, thumbs stroking his cheeks and their foreheads pressed together. The inventor’s voice was thick with emotion as he whispered. “No. You have me.” 


	12. I’m not ready

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so, I know it’s been a min. BUT! This was a lot to write (srsly...longs as fuck) and I got shit to do, but yeah here it is! *wink wink nudge nudge* There will be sexy times in this one, and more of my fake science.. well not all of its fake its just re-appropriated and bastardized for my purposes here. ANYWAY! I hope you enjoy this chapter and its all the steamy love that you have been waiting chapters for! As a side note to that, I was listening to a few songs while I was porning up this fic, lol. My musical inspiration for those scenes are as follows, feel free to check these out or let one roll in the background with you read. 1. Forevermore -by: Broken Iris, 2. Gorgeous- By X Ambassadors, 3. Lay me down - By Sam Smith.

The kiss had changed a lot; it opened up a door that could not be easily shut. Not that either man wanted to close it. Truth be told this was what they both needed, both been looking for even if that truth was one never voiced. It was a silent simmering thing that grew beneath the surface, and perhaps had been for a while now.  
  
 That night they hadn’t done anything else, Tony had simply taken his hand and the pair of them entered the billionaire’s bedroom. Steve had started to say something about that but Tony just hushed him with a single glance. Guiding him to sit, then kneeling before the omega, and unlacing his shoes. Stark's movements were quiet and careful, warn hands dept at working with delicate machinery - moved swiftly but still treated the simple act with reverence. There was no hurried tugging of the boot or colorful remarks. Tony was just stoic and focused the same way he would be as if in the lab creating.  First boots, socks, and then shirt, each item removed with out the usual flirtation. Steve had not seen this side of the alpha, but he supposed it was always there.  It made his face warm and chest flutter as those work callused hands slid under his t-shirt and tugged it over his head. The fleeting brush of Tony’s knuckles over his skin.  
  
The heavy scent of the alpha doubled as the smaller man nearly growled in appreciation at the sight before him.  
  
Steve did his best to suppress a little whine in the back of his throat as Tony leaned forward and their cheeks brushed, “Take off your pants and fold your clothes.” The alpha whispered.  
  
Somewhere long forgotten in Steve’s brain, purred at the direction. It always falls to him to lead, to be the mature one - The man with the plan. It was a chore, it wore on him constantly. That part of him that just wanted not to think, the part that clung to his orders as a soldier because it was the only shadow left of what he really needed. Yet even so, he never could let himself go…Steve was sure he had forgotten how. That if he ever was to hand over that control it would be the end of him. All of his life he spent trying to prove something. Just hearing those simple low words with in the inventor’s confident voice were a balm. They were an invitation with promise of safety, so much conveyed in such unassuming words.  
  
He stood and did as he was told, movements easy with the alphas unspoken direction- unbuckle the belt, unbutton and unzip, pull them down now take them off. He could almost hear the words in his head, Fold the pants now the shirt, and put them both on that chair - Good.  
  
By the time Steve was undressed Tony was already in bed with the covers  turned down. The brown-eyed Alpha was striped to a pair of boxers and tank top. Tony was laying there with one arm extended across the bed just…watching him.  With a single glance to the pillow, Steve took it at his next order, climbing in and pulling the blanket up.  For a moment, they just lay there sharing space, sharing breath. It was so intimate despite how non-physical it was.  
  
Steve was surprised when nothing happened, after a few heartbeats between them Tony took Steve’s hand and closed his eyes. The billionaire muttered, “go to sleep” and scooted closer.  The omega adjusted and welcomed the other man’s presence they just slept and it was perfect. He could honestly say it was the best night of sleep he had in…well ever really.  
  
Waking up on that big soft bed with Tony softly snoring into his chest had been amazing. He had never felt so content, even so, Steve wondered if he deserved that kind of contentment because later that day they would send Bucky with Thor to Asgard.  
  
He wasn’t sure if it was right for him to feel like this. Then he looked down at the slumbering engineer, Tony did deserve this. Maybe that made it ok.

* * *

  
The next week was so calm it was almost weird; everyone in the tower started to notice the little domestic behavior going on between the lead pair. It created an air of peace and prosperity that none of them had felt in a very long time. The Tower was beginning to feel like a home, the way it only can when there is that familial stability. Some may scoff at the confines of biology - but it worked, having a head alpha and omega made for a stronger pack.  
  
The omegas of the house smiled in agreement that this was a move in right direction. Though Pepper did give her employer a stern talking to in the form of a - ‘don’t break Captain America’ speech.  
  
Not surprisingly Tony responded to said shovel talk with a cheeky wink and a comment of ‘only breaking in’ the good captain. Pepper of course knew better than to think Tony would ever purposefully hurt anyone. Still, she felt some odd kinship with the memory of Sarah Rogers. Someone needed to look out for Steve, and it had been her station in the tower as a ‘den mother’ of sorts in Stark Industries.  
  
Later Phil gave a similar talk, which included visual aid. There really is something to be said about receiving an email PowerPoint titled ‘Repercussions to bad behavior’, which included detailed notes on how exactly Coulson and his spy pals could harm Stark and get away with it. It seemed even Shield’s  ‘den mother’ was prepared to go all Tiger mom on Stark if he so much as coughed in the wrong direction were Steve was concerned.  
  
Omegas were scary.  
  
Still, things seemed to be going well enough (which if you’re Tony ‘well enough’ is a relationship milestone). Neither of them had given a name to what they had, it wasn’t necessarily -courting, in the traditional sense. It was more of a trail run, or as Tony might say a ‘testing stage’.  
  
The two of them still had separate floors, and had only spent a handful of night’s together doing nothing more than taking solace in each others presence. During the day, Tony would still sequester himself in the workshop; however, now Steve had a pass code to enter the engineers’ inner sanctum. Most times the soldier would take residence on the corner sofa or old broken down armchair. Spending the hours Tony worked, sketching the bots or something from memory. It became grounding and comfortable for the two of them just to be with in close proximity to the other. They didn’t really go out on dates, unless Pizza in bed was a date. Tony might have said that it was.  
  
Steve still went in the gym to work off excess energy and did his morning laps in the park. Only now, when he came home Tony would be waiting in the common room with a bottle of water and some flirtatious comments regarding  the Captains’ sweat soaked shirt.  
  
“Huh…it actually can get tighter…Bruce, I think Steve’s outfit is defying physics. It shouldn’t do that, I think that needs testing. Steve would you be a peach and whip that off? Maybe do a little spin for daddy?”  
  
“Very funny Tony,” He’d smile snatching the bottle out of the mans hand.  
  
Behind them, the team would snicker and offer various comments of ‘get a room’ or something to that effect.  
  
It was all so nice, so effortless.  
  
Steve hoped it might stay this way, yet nothing could ever be that simple.

* * *

  
Steve woke up early that morning, much earlier than usual and he felt strange. The night before Tony had been tinkering in the workshop late into the evening so Steve had gone to sleep in his own bed. Pepper had come by,  letting him know it was her fault stating “Tony’s got some paper work and a new Stark phone update he really needs to finish up so I can present it to the board tomorrow afternoon”  Steve had assured her it was fine and thanked her for letting him know.  
  
He thought of going down to the workshop but did not want to be a distraction. In addition, he was tired, Steve did not feel tired often but when he did, it hit him hard. This was no exception, he felt worn down to the bone for some reason. Therefore, the soldier had climbed in bed alone and slipped off to sleep. It wasn’t until the wee hours before dawn that Steve’s eyes flickered open again. He was warm so he pushed back the covers; it was more than just a slight rise in surface temperature however, he felt like this was coming from inside. Like the fevers of illness from his youth, the ones that left him drenched in sweat and delirious while his mother sat by his bedside praying for him to live.  
  
The memory sent a shiver through him. Steve pulled himself from the bed, trying to escape the thoughts of his past by distracting himself. Yet, even that act made the omega’s bones ache from effort, and he felt even more lethargic than he had upon going to bed in the first place.  
  
Still he chalked it up to lingering sleep and pushed himself to get a cup of water from the bathroom taps. Steve made it to the entryway before the first slight twinge in his stomach gave him pause. His hand met the doorframe as he flinched, the sudden cramping sensation curling in his gut . He had skipped dinner, it was possible that was the root cause, and had to be it. With his metabolism the way it was- skipping meals often lead to some mild discomfort.  
  
It wasn’t that Steve did these things to cause himself trouble, he  just hadn’t felt hungry at all. Also Tony wasn’t there to eat with him, while he didn’t want to admit it - he missed the alpha and found his appetite lessen with out the other mans presence.  
  
Rogers closed his eyes trying to think his way around this. The twisting feeling returned and seemed to radiate from his stomach to his back.  
  
“I’m just tired and hungry; I’ll stop some place on my way back from running.” He said to himself before continuing into the bathroom and filling a glass with water. Confident he’d feel better later, maybe he would even skip the run and just go get breakfast and bring it back to share with Tony. Hopefully the alpha had gotten to bed at a decent hour and would be awake.  
  
Steve took a few slow sips feeling the cool liquid spread down through his chest. Perhaps that’s all it was, stranger things have happened. Steve reasoned the occurrence away since he was feeling better already, dismissing anything else he ambled back to bed. It wasn’t until a few moments later when he again stirred now with a considerably more painful twist low in his stomach accompanied now by an acute stabbing sensation through his groin, did he realize this had nothing to do with hunger.

* * *

  
“Captain Rogers, are you well? My sensors have indicated a fluctuation in your vital signs….Captain Rogers?”  
  
Steve struggled to answer the Ai’s inquiry, “F-fine.” he knew what this was now, what it could be and he just needed a few moments to wrap his head around it. Maybe compose himself a little more before getting help.  It was still so early and there was no need to wake anyone just yet, not when it would take hours yet before things got unbearable.  
  
It had been so long since he felt this that he’d almost forgotten, now trying to stretch out and breath through the discomfort he could remember this all to well. He should have noticed it; of course, he hadn’t back then either.

 

 

 

  
_~He felt hot and sick; this wasn’t an unfamiliar occurrence in the frail teen’s life. For Steve this had been a way of life; however, this seemed so much worse. Having woken drenched in sweat with a painful burning and twisting in his stomach the omega could not even cry out for his mother. Left to feebly clench the bed sheets as his heart fluttered too fast in his thin chest._  
  
_“Steven love, I’m headed out to…oh mother Mary…Steven!” His mother called from the bedroom door as she prepared to leave for a late shift at the hospital. Upon opening, the door the thick scent of fear and illness attacked her senses. Her blue eyes wide on the trembling form of her only child. “Steven…dear heart say something…” She cooed pushing back his sweaty hair, his breath too fast and too shallow, eyes so much like hers looked glassy and dim._  
  
_“Mama…”_  
  
_“It’s alright my dear, mama’s here… Can you tell me were it hurts?” She asked pressing her fingertips to his throat as she glanced at her watch._  
  
_Steve lifted trembling hands to his stomach, His mother told him how brave he was as she pulled back the blanket. He didn’t want her to because it felt as If he’d wet himself. It was so embarrassing to be a boy of his age and have an accident._  
  
_“Your alright dear, you’ve come round that’s all. The first heats are always hard. Why don’t I stay home tonight? I’ll call Mrs. McGinley at the front desk and tell her. She’ll understand.”_  
  
_Steve shook his head no, his mother couldn’t miss work. They needed the money and it wasn’t fair to her._  
  
_“Oh, none of that now. You are very fevered though,” She said running his chest and frowning at the slight rattle under her palm. Steve had just gotten over a bad asthma attack the day before following a recent summer cold. She worried for her boy constantly; he had been born so small. His father…was not pleased with her to put it mildly. She’d taken her little pup only a few days old and escaped, ever since then they had struggled, she worked as much as she could to provide a life better than her own had been. Still…there were nights she wondered if Steven would have been better off if she had stayed._  
  
_Steve cringed and reached out for her, the sharp pain bringing tears to his eyes. He didn’t want to cry in front of her, he wanted so badly to be strong._  
  
_“Shhh… it’s alright,” She said bringing him up against her chest and rocking him slowly. Even now as she ran her palm down his back, she could feel the bumps of bone on his slightly curved back. It broke her heart. “I’m going to go get Mrs. Barnes alright? See if she can come have a look?”  Sarah said trying to calm her trembling son._  
  
_Steve nodded weakly; he knew his mother trusted Mrs. Barnes as much as he trusted the woman’s son Bucky. Mrs. Barnes had several healthy omega daughters and would have more experience. Considering there was no way they could afford to call a doctor for something as simple as a first heat._  
  
_However, when Bucky’s mother laid eyes on him she paled and tugged his mother out of the room. He could hear her frantic whispers down the hall. “Sarah you didn’t tell me it was this bad? Do you know when it started?” She didn’t know, Steve had laid there silently suffering for over an hour. He hadn’t wanted or even had the energy to call for her._  
  
_“He’s so weak Sarah…I  just don’t know, my girls they were more…irritable than anything a few hours in before the heat really came on and their scents dropped. He just smells off , like it doesn’t want to come…I’m not doctor Sarah.”_  
  
_He turned his head, vision spotting in black, His mother looked so worried. He wished he didn’t keep putting her through this. There were times when he’d wished some sickness would take him. If she was alone she could live better, she might have enough if it wasn’t for him._  
  
_The next time Steve woke he had a mask over his face and an IV in his arm. He couldn’t make out the voices of the doctor speaking to his mother, but he could hear her cry. Maybe this was it?” ~_

 

 

 

  
  
Of course Steve hadn’t died, he just wished he had by the time it was over. ‘Failure to nature’ was what they called it. Just something else he couldn’t do right.  
  
Even now over 70 years later, he wondered why he just couldn’t be normal, why the serum couldn’t have made him a whole alpha or even a beta. Why this? It hurt his as much as his malformed lower body.  
  
“Captain Rogers, Sir appears to be awake would you like me to call him for you?” Jarvis tried again.  
  
“Tony…” Steve uttered an involuntary whimper of the name. That was all the AI needed.

* * *

  
 Tony had come up from the workshop to find the penthouse bed empty; sure he was a little disappointed but tried not to dwell on it. Instead, he drug himself through a perfunctory shower before falling into bed. He managed about an hour of shuteye before that eighth cup of coffee came to call (decaf - pepper was a traitor who infiltrated his coffee maker after 9pm.) The alpha stumbled out of bed and into the bathroom, to hell with masculinity; if he didn’t sit down he’d probably piss on the floor right now. So there he sat with his head in hands, questioning his life choices for leaving that much work so late. He wasn’t 20 anymore; these long nights were digging trenches in his face a little deeper every year.  
  
“Sir”  
  
“Yeah J, what’s the word my coded compadre.”  
  
“Captain Rogers is in distress and calling for you.”  
  
Tony looked up at the ceiling, any other time he would have scolded himself for doing so but he was completely confused. “Distress, J show me vitals and pull up a video feed.” For a moment Tony hoped it was just a nightmare, a nightmare he could understand - he could handle that. This though…this was a lot worse than a nightmare if Steve’s pheromone output was anything to go by.  
  
“Tell him I’m on my way, and wake up Bruce. Tell him what’s going down.”  
  
“Sir, Captain Rogers is not responding to my hails.”  
  
“Damn …” The alpha hissed, finishing up in the restroom before washing his hands and splashing his face. “I didn’t think it would happen so soon. . .FUCK.. J put me on speaker.”  
  
“Ready Sir.”  
  
Tony could hear Steve panting and watched the security feed as the omega curled up in the center of the bed, sheets and pillows wadded up against the headboard. Steve looked completely out of it -reaching blindly for a glass of water on the nightstand.  
  
“Steve, I’m on my way. I need you to let me know you can hear me.” Tony said waving a hand and manipulating the image floating in the air. The holograph security feed followed him through the penthouse. The alpha didn’t even bother dressing as he ran to the elevator in little more than boxers and an old tank top.  
  
“Tony.. Tony.. I don’t ..ah. make it stop..”  
  
“Bruce is on his way, we’re gonna take care of you ok? You trust me don’t you?”  
  
“Wi’my.. life…” Steve slurred knocking the glass off the night table.

* * *

  
Bruce made it there before him, thankfully, the beta had the good sense to wait, Bruce knew Tony and Steve had something going on and walking in on an omega on the edge of heat with out their alpha present was just asking for a bloody nose. In Banners case, it was more likely to result in bringing out the other guy.  
  
“Bruce!” Tony called stepping off the elevator, hair wild from sleep and still in his underwear. Though in retrospect Bruce did not look much better in a pair of pajama pants and a dr. who shirt.    
  
He nodded to the frazzled alpha and held up a medic bag, “I grabbed everything we discussed, was just waiting for you. Jarvis briefed me on Steve’s stats; I have to say I am a little concerned with his body temperature and possible dehydration. We’ll cross that bridge though after he agrees to proceed.”  
  
“Yeah… that’s great…ok so… lets get this show on the road right?” Tony made a move toward the door but Bruce stepped in his path raising a gentle hand.  
  
“Tony, have you two talked at all about this? You know I trust you but we both know that Steve is going to be in no state to consent to anything once we start, he may not even be now. If you go in there then chances are you could respond to him and trigger a rut. I need to know you can be in there with out causing a problem.”  
  
Stark took a step back shaking out his hands. “No …yeah… I mean. Look, we haven’t outlined things yet if that’s what you mean but we agreed that what ever happened that I wasn’t going to leave him unless he tells me to go. You have my express permission to call Pepper or the spy twins down here and kick my ass if need be.”  
  
“Alright then, after you.” Bruce stepped aside.  It was going to be a long night.

* * *

  
Steve wanted to curl up and die when he saw Bruce and Tony enter, by now he had stripped down to nothing with little more than the balled up bed sheet to preserve his modesty.  
  
The Alpha crossed the room a little faster and was there by his side with low rumbling sounds of comfort; Tony climbed onto the now bare mattress and did his best to maneuver him into a comfortable position.    
  
“Sorry…” Steve mumbled letting Tony lead him higher on the bed until he his back was against the alphas chest. The cool metal of the reactor resting between his shoulder blades.  
  
“Its fine, we knew this was coming right?” Tony said putting his palm against Steve’s forehead and gently coaxing the omegas head back against his shoulder.  “Bruce just needs to look you over so we can see what we need to do now ok?”  
  
“Ok…”  
  
The beta smiled and slipped on a pair of gloves, “Ok Steve I’m going to check your gland, and then I’m going to do a quick saliva based test to assess cynical output of your o-estrogen as well as your current A-Testosterone, progesterone and cortisol. This will tell me if we can try and hold you off heat, or if we should go ahead and try and get you through it by giving you an o-estrogen a boost.”  
  
Steve just groaned and bit his lip to hold back a curse.  Finally motioning his hand for the doctor to proceed.  
  
Bruce cast a weary glance to his scientist friend; Tony shook his head and did his best to anchor the omega. “Steve, turn your head.”  
  
The command coming from Tony was easy enough, stretching out his throat with the welcomed weight of the alphas palm shifting from his forehead over his eyes. The darkness and warm if the familiar hand seemed to tether him in the moment.  
  
Steve looked so submissive like this, Tony had no idea the effect on him would be so immediate. Part of him wanted to tell Bruce to leave them and lick a strike up the soldiers’ exposed neck. The inventor fought the thoughts away. Now was not the time, they needed to help Steve first and foremost.  
  
“Ok I’m going to touch your gland,” Bruce warned before plying gentle pressure around the swollen node that rested along the upper sternocleidomastoid muscle of the neck. His touch met with a hiss from Rogers. “It’s inflamed, which isn’t uncommon in older omega that are unmated; however, it’s the pain reaction that concerns me. It should be sensitive but not painful.”  
  
Bruce fished in his bag for a hormone testing kit. “Ok Steve I need you to open your mouth for me. I promise it will be over soon, just a little swab.”  
  
“Come on big guy.” Tony prompted feeling the shiver run through the blond after having the gland examined.  
  
Steve sat up on his own, trying as best as he could to not appear as beaten down by his own body as he felt. “Yeah ok.”  
  
The swab was as Bruce said- quick and painless. While they waited for the test to finish Tony vacated the bed to go get some ice packs from the kitchenette on Steve’s floor. Bruce trailing him as he set the kit on the counter. “It should take around 5 minuets.” the beta said with a sigh running his hand back through his bed-rumpled curls. “You might want to have a talk with him about …you know…”  
  
Stark rolled his eyes, “About if I’m staying with him through the heat? He is a grown man Bruce, older than both of us are if you wanna get technical. Therefore, I think he can handle how far he wants this to go, if he wants me to go I’ll go. If he wants me to stay I’ll stay.”

* * *

  
Bruce looked at the test results, the chemical reaction for each solution due to the given hormone found in the sample was clear. “He’s progressed too far to stop it, but given the symptoms and his levels now I’d rather not try and wait and see if he balances naturally. I’m worried that even with the serum the stress could be too much since - essentially the serum is attacking his body.”  
  
Tony let out a breath while they had been waiting Steve’s fever spiked and he’d already exhausted all the ice packs, and Tony wasn’t about to put Steve in an ice bath with the omegas history. Knowing all too well how easy it was to trigger a panic attack. “Then we show the serum that it’s natural, increase the o-estrogen and hope that muscle memory picks up on it and the super juice starts cooperating.”  
  
The next few minuets were spend trying to get a nearly delirious super soldier under control, and as much as Tony hated doing it, he ended up growling and commanding Steve to be still. The effect was both productive and unfortunate. It made Tony wonder if that was the real reason; the government never let the truth get out. How hard would it be for some army to soup up an alpha with doubled pheromone production that could kowtow Captain America? The mental image of Steve kneeling before some hydra Alpha made him both sick and incredibly pissed off.  
  
Steve stilled staring up at Tony, his face was flushed and usually soft skin felt clammy and rough. The Alpha ran his fingers back through the omegas damp blond hair. “Bruce, I think he’s getting dehydrated.”  
  
The doctor hummed pulling the safety tip from a syringe. “I’m not surprised. You can try to get some water into him after this; if he cannot handle them, we’ll do an IV. Ok Steve I’m going to give you a few injections in your hip ok? Then we’ll see how you feel.”  
  
The omega said nothing, the only utterance his rapid breathing.    
  
The dosage was high to combat the solders’ metabolism. Now it was a waiting game, Bruce could sense the alphas frayed nerves and excused himself after bringing the pair a pack of bottled water. “Have Jarvis page me if there’s no change in around 10 - 15 minuets. Or if you think he‘s going to need that IV.”  
  
“Sure thing Brucy bear try and get some sleep ok?”

* * *

  
Steve felt like he was floating, the pain was starting to ease off but he still felt too warm.  
  
“Hey, come on blue eyes; need you to drink this for me ok? I can‘t have you all shriveled up and dusty.”    
  
That was Tony; of course, Alpha wouldn’t leave him.  
  
Alpha…  
  
The thought sunk in and swam around in his brain and through his veins. His Alpha.  
  
His lips parted to question through the haze but were met with slow trickle of cool water passing over his lips. It felt good, it chased after the too hot feeling like extinguishing a flame.  
  
“That’s it, not too fast.”  
  
Alpha was caring for him. Steve felt his body relax even more as he drank down the offered water.  When the bottle was drained, the omega sighed and turned his head to nuzzle against his alpha, a content little purr rumbling in the back of his throat.  
  
“Oh shit Steve, fuck… are you really purring now? Is it Christmas…this feels like Christmas…?” Tony groaned rubbing a hand up and down the omegas chest. The fever had eased off and Steve’s scent was growing sweeter and heady by the moment.  
  
Part of him said he should go, that he should make sure the room was stocked and Steve had the appropriate tools to get him through the heat. Yet at the same time, he worried about this budding relationship between them. Would leaving now make Steve feel rejected? Then again, what would happen if he stayed? Bruce told him that with Steve’s imbalances, the heat would likely be on the short side and serum would protect him.  
  
Even with the obvious worries aside, Tony knew this was a big step; it would change things between them.  
  
“Steve, do you want me to help you? To stick with you through this thing? You know I will baby, you just say the word.”  
  
“Alpha…” The blond cooed nearly crushing him in those big arms.  
  
Tony squirmed against the enthusiasm. “Alright big fella, calm down a little you’re gonna bruise up the goods.”  
  
The omega’s grip went slack and Steve rolled onto stomach raising his hips slightly.  
  
Stark bit the side of his fist. Whatever amazingly great thing he’d done in a past life to deserve this… he was thanking his lucky stars. Or in this case Stars and Stripes

* * *

  
Tony didn’t need an invitation any clearer than that, the Alpha was calling out for Steve’s floor to be locked down and for any calls directed to him were to be forwarded to Pepper with the understanding he would detained for the next 5 to 8 days. The next order of business was to get Steve in a more comfortable setting.  Large open rooms simply were not the best thing for an omega in heat. Especially when Tony would have to get up and bring food, the space would feel ten times greater.  
  
“Come on sugar” the brunette spoke gently running a hand down the soldiers back.  
  
Steve wasn’t quite in full heat yet, but Tony suspected that the push of o-estrogen had put the omega in that dreamy stage . Which considering were Steve was half an hour ago - half drunk on all the dopamine that was likely flooding his brain was far better.  
  
The blond moved sluggishly and Stark had to admit it was somewhat cute to see those full lips pull into a pout as the larger man stood up and seemed confused that he had to leave the comfort of his bed.  
  
“Don’t worry, we’ll get you comfy.” He said, casting an appreciative eye over the omega. Tony would be lying if he said he hadn’t wanted to see more of the good Captain since they had been seeing one another. However, he’d kept things slow for Steve’s sake - sensing his normal ‘Stark charisma’ might not have been well received. Further, if the Alpha was honest  - Steve meant a lot more than his usual conquests. That was a fact that sometimes terrified him to no end.  
  
The idea that there could be one person he would genuinely want more than anything else would. That he could have that and be able to keep it, be able to find someone that could handle his baggage and all the insanity of being Iron man. Steve could though, because he had his own past and his own mantle of Captain America. There was a connection there, a sort of unspoken understanding that bridged a near century.  
  
Maybe that’s what made the decision to stay so much easier for him.

* * *

  
Thankfully, the nesting room on Steve’s floor had not been used for storage. It only took a few moments the get the room temperature right and bring in some blankets from the linen closet. Tony left the floor only once for a quick trip back up to the pent house for Steve’s favorite throw that was on his sofa. Most days the soldier would deny liking the plush grey blanket but there was no mistake in the way Steve would comb his fingertips ideally through the short fur when they watched a movie. Tony always found that cute.  
  
When he came back up stairs, the omega was already napping lightly in the corner of the low ceiling room. Steve’s scent had mellowed and it made the alpha glow with pride. Tony slipped in and draped the throw over Steve’s exposed back, it was good he was resting now. When the first real heat wave hit it was likely to come on pretty strong.  Until then Tony had to calm himself down and wrap his head around this situation.  
  
“It’s to early for this..” He muttered leaving the room as the lights dimmed to a soft blue  
  
“It is currently 8:30 am Sir, most of the tower will be waking with in the next half hour.” Jarvis chimed in.  
  
“Ok fine smarty pants, it’s early for me. Tell everybody …tactfully I guess that Steve and I are busy. We’ll both be benched from anything, if anything come up call Sam or Scott for back up. God I can’t believe I’m saying that.” Tony scrubbed at his eyes. “This is it.. I’m successfully adulting…tell Pepper I’m adulting.”  
  
“I would Sir; yet I feel Ms. Potts may be skeptical.”  
  
“Yeah you’re right…”  
  
The Ai retorted with what could have been a smug voice, “You did program me to be Sir.”  
  
“Damn right I did!” Tony clapped his hands and looked around, “alright, so send up some food I’m thinking continental breakfast, have it left in the hall and let me know when it gets here.”  
  
“Right away Sir.”

* * *

  
Steve found himself waking up again, feeling heavy and warm. It wasn’t like before; he didn’t feel sick or worried - if anything, he felt content. Looking around the soldier realized where he was and felt heat rising in his cheeks. The nesting room was comfortable, not to hot or to cold. With plush memory foam under him and various blankets and pillows with-in arms reach. A plush slate grey blanket caught his eye.  
  
Tony.  
  
A gentle smile graced the omegas features as he pulled the luxurious fur fabric under his face. It smelled like the alpha whose penthouse it the article hailed from. The alpha that was currently not present- though Steve doubted would be far. He few a slight wetness slicking his thighs and buried his face in the blanket. It was happening and Steve really wasn’t sure how to feel about that. Considering he didn’t even remember much of his first and only heat. It had been something he had always been happy to have absent from his life both before and after the serum. His dated way of thinking that said his nature was weak.  
  
In a way, this would be his first. That it would feel as it should have, or at least a better representation to what normal omega dealt with.  
  
Moreover, he’d be sharing it with Tony; there was  warmth in that thought. Having someone to share something so personal with was so new. Something Steve never thought he’d have or deserve. Yet here he was, comfortable and cared for just waiting for his alpha to return and…oh.  
  
Steve bit his bottom lip, they were going to…. “Fondue…” The omega whispered looking up at the low ceiling.

* * *

  
When Stark returned he saw that his counterpart was awake, Steve was laying on his back in a mess of blankets with one hand running up and down his own chest panting softly. The first wave would be coming soon.  
  
“Hey champ, looking fighting fit again. Very fit actually…god bless America.” Tony drawled making his way in with a plate of cut fruit.  
  
Steve smiled, preening a little under the appreciative eye of the Alpha. “You bringing me food for once. Now I’ve seen everything.”  
  
“Crazy stuff right?” Tony said popping a blueberry in his mouth.  “You do need to keep something down though with how you burn calories on the regular this is just going to kick it into overdrive.”  
  
“Tony.. Ya know, if you don’t want to…” Steve started but was cit short by a strawberry pushed between his lips.  
  
“Trust me when I say I want to Steve. Not just for obvious reasons, you have no idea how difficult it is for me to have this conversation right now with out wanting to pin you down and lick fruit juice off ever inch of that hot Boy Scout body of yours until your toes curl.”  
  
The confession had a little keen break through the soldier’s chest as berry juice dribbled down his chin. The alpha leaned forward and licked at the drip before kissing the corner of the omegas mouth.  
  
Stark looked at the flushed omega with hooded eyes. “I wanna know how sweet you are all over Steve.”

* * *

  
Things escalated as the heat began to swim through his brain. Steve found himself on his belly with his Alpha at his back. For all his talk and posturing Tony was remarkably gentle. Kissing down his spine with praises falling from his lips on every other breath.    
  
“Spread your legs for me honey. Yeah just like that, up on your knees a little beautiful.” Tony said trailing finger tips down the backs of Steve’s thighs.  Rough hands palming and spreading him even more.  
  
The omegas’ secondary sex was as expected - underdeveloped. Still the sight of the dual arousal was maddening, Steve’s cock was flushed  and hanging heavy over the soft bedding. Just behind his tightly draw smaller testicles that normal shrouded the omegas folds. Those were what drew the Alphas gaze - so ruddy with heat and shiny with slick. Tony trailed his thumb over the small slit dipping in just enough to feel Steven shudder and arch. “So tight honey, don’t worry I’m gonna take good care of you.  Even if we can’t I swear I’ll make you feel good ok Steve?”  
  
The blond nodded pressing his face into the pillow and pressing his hips back. “Please..” he mumbled, wanting the release only his alpha could provide.  
  
The first few waves were much the same. Tony pleasured him with his tongue and fingers, the alpha even offered to bottom if Steve wanted him to. Something that would have been unheard of back in Steve’s day. As tempting as the offer was the omega needed something more to take the edge off. His body was craving something specific that it just wasn’t getting.  
  
“I..I can handle it please..”  
  
God Tony wanted to give it to him, it was taking every last stick of rational thinking the billionaire had left not to pin Steve down and pound him into the ground. “You tell me if it hurts though you got me Steve, god so help me if you don’t tell me I will never fuck you again you hear me?”  
  
The omega chuckled raising his bottom in presentation, “You don’t mean that shell head…you’re hooked now.”  
  
“You’re a filthy little minx Steve Rogers.” The inventor punctuated with a kiss on the omega’s shoulder, lining up the weeping head of his own arousal. “Just relax sugar.”  
  
Steve felt the stretching and pressure at first, it was uncomfortable but it didn’t hurt per say. It felt…right, then Tony met with a bit of resistance. They both knew what it was, the thin membrane that signified untouched territory.  Steve felt the alphas length retreat a fraction before pushing forward and tearing through. He gasped and dropped his head to the pillows. “Please. Please…”  
  
“Almost honey, god you look so good.” Tony said running a thumb over there joining then up to Steve’s little pucker to tease at the blonds rear. “Maybe I’ll go here next huh… Or do you wanna keep me right here.” he asked bucking his hips forward making the omega moan.  
  
“Yes. Yes…” Steve drooled pressing his hips back until he felt Tony’s thighs pressed his. “So deep Alpha…please…”  
  
That was it, which was the thing that cut free the leash holding Tony Stark back.

* * *

  
He was in rut; Tony knew it and he could stop it now if he wanted to. Laying into Steve feeling his knot starting to catch, he’d never been with an omega with out a barrier of latex or suppressant topical that would prevent the knot. He certainly had never been with one in heat before. Everything about this was sensory overload, and despite the whimpers from below, he buried himself in a hard thrust tying them together.  
  
When the fog cleared from the alphas brain, he felt the twitch in his groin and the strain on his back. Tony wasn’t as young as he used to be. “Steve you asleep babe?”  
  
Tony craned his neck to see the omegas face twisted up. “Steve…Honey talk to me.”  
  
“Don’t…ah…don’t move…”  
  
Looking down the alpha understood why, he also understood that he’d been right. “Oh honey I’m so sorry…” They were tied and there was a bit of blood, not enough to be concerned considering the serum would heal Steve. Still, it didn’t wash away the slight shame Tony was feeling. He wrapped his arm around the soldier and felt the distended belly Steve was now sporting. “Mmm, we went for a while huh…you’re all full.” He hummed, despite the pain he caused the alpha couldn’t help but be a little proud of himself. That primal part of his brain that demanded the omega be bred full.  
  
“Yeah…I’m hungry too.” Steve groaned, he didn’t even care knowing what a mess the alpha had made of him. “n’sleepy.”  
  
Tony kissed his back. “Go to sleep baby, I’ll clean you up and get us something. You feel like Italian?  
  
“Didn’t I just have some?” Steve quipped with a yawn.  
  
“Cheeky little shit..,” Tony said getting a bit of revenge by reaching around and stroking Steve’s flagging arousal making the omega moan weakly.  
  
Steve glared over his shoulder, however it lacked it’s usually fire and just seemed cute.

* * *

  
The following days went much the same, bouts of slow teasing between the apex of heat and rut.  
  
It ended just shy of 5 ½ days, a short cycle as Bruce had said.  
  
The evening of the last round the pair had stumble out of the next room to shower. Steve’s muscles felt like jelly with the exquisite fatigue that he so rarely felt. If was good in a strange sort of way to have to rely on someone else. Tony of course beamed under attention.  
  
Washing up and sending all the linens to be laundered was next. After both headed up to the penthouse where Steve settled onto the sectional sofa. Left alone for the first time in days while Tony met with Pepper to make sure they hadn’t missed any major crisis.  
  
It was then when Steve could quietly reflect on the past few days. It had been wonderful, but there was one thing…  
  
Rogers placed his palm to his gland, still pristine and unmarked.  
  
He tried to shake off the feeling, of course, they hadn’t bonded. It was the first heat they shared, and why would Tony ever want to bond with him. Even if they could be together the public would think it strange since no one knew Steve’s true nature save for the members of their team.  Plus, Steve was…wrong, where the serum had given him so much it also mangled him in a way that he could never be like other omega…never give Tony what another omega could.  They knew that.  
Therefore, it wasn’t unfair to think this was more than heat sex for Tony. Maybe he should be grateful to even have that much with the alpha. Steve shook away the thought, his hormones were fluctuating still  and likely that was the cause of his over emotional musing.


	13. Times have changed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The rose colors and number do have meaning but i'm not sayin :P have fun on a learning adventure!

It was a few days later and Steve was still thinking about things and this…whatever it was he had with Tony.   
  
Now with a head clear of heat and under the unbiased and sober light of day, Steve felt like he‘d done something terrible. All those years of repression and self-internalized shame that mass drilled into him about pre-marital relations was bouncing around in his head. Sure times had changed and even back in the day, he had gotten close to crossing that line a time or two. Maybe if he had been healthy he really would have. Still, there was that doubt every time he looked in the mirror. He could almost picture the disappointment on his mothers face.   
  
He had always said he was going to wait for the right partner. It felt right with Tony, but what if the inventor did not feel the same?   
  
That old hateful whisper that said ‘you’re not good enough’, stirred in his head. Each time tugged his shirt collar to the side to show the slightly pinked gland- it was there to remind him. The gland was still slightly inflamed according to Bruce, but would go down in a few days.   
  
“Stress reaction,” the beta had said.   
  
In the mean time, the doctor had been pleased with Steve’s blood work and was hopeful that in six or so months when the second yearly heat rolled around that Steve would do fine on his own.    
  
On his own, Steve thought maybe he should have taken that more literally. He shouldn’t have spent the heat with Tony, not yet at least. Not when they didn’t even know what they were doing yet. It was too soon and now Steve was left with more questions than answers.  He should have told Tony to go, should have been strong enough to get through it on his own with out the alpha.   
  
To add to this was the alphas own puzzling behavior. The first day after the heat Tony wouldn’t leave him alone, but now it was hard to get a read on the inventor as he flitted around the tower like a ghost. Never hanging around Steve any longer than he had to, always citing some project that he needed to get to. The last few nights, Steve spent alone on his own floor, staring up at the ceiling and wondering what it all meant.   
  
Maybe Tony was having second thoughts too. That cut Steve the deepest, the idea that maybe Tony was regretting the time they spent together. Maybe the alpha woke up and realized that this was a fruitless effort. Why bother with a stubborn, sarcastic, overgrown omega when he could have one that was beautiful, demure and all the things an omega should be. Someone Tony could show off with out people whispering behind his back.   
  
One that wasn’t a battered old soldier who couldn’t even take a cold shower with out cringing. One that could give Tony all the things Steve couldn’t.    
  
Steve found himself looking in the mirror as he had all those years ago, a critical eye running over the lines of his naked form.  He was by all standards the picture of physical perfection. Everything the formula was supposed to do it had done.  Running a palm over his stomach and up his chest Steve knew in his heart this had to be why Tony hadn’t stayed.   
  
Sure… rumors said the alpha was promiscuous in his youth, taking to bed anything he fancied. Maybe Steve was just some sort of oddity, the best of both worlds, Tony had been curious and now that curiosity was filled. That made sense; the billionaire could add ‘captain America’ to the notched on his bedpost.   
  
“I’m an idiot…” 

* * *

  
Clint and Natasha knew something was up, ever since Steve and Tony came out into the open and parted ways things had just felt tense all over the tower.  It was a trickle down effect neither liked, it had the whole pack on edge seeing the two men avoid each other. Well…Steve wasn’t avoiding, the soldier was seeking and his Alpha turning tail at ever approach. Who the hell knew how Stark's mind worked anyway. Still it was hard to watch Steve take each excuse a little harder each time.   
  
Natasha had tried her hand at speaking to Steve, the omega just put up his ‘I’m fine’ front, as thin as it was. She knew he wasn’t going to open up to her. Stark was an even wilder variable, maybe they could send Bruce or Rhodes into that minefield. Clint was the one who actually had the better idea for the Good Captain.   
  
No one knows an Omega like an Omega. 

* * *

  
Pepper and Phil steeped off the elevator together, braving a slight chill from the winds at this height. this was the highest point on the tower aside from the thin pole mounted with a blinking red light to alert low flying planes (Or iron man suits) of the buildings size. However, it wasn’t what it was when the tower had first been constructed. Which was a black patch of roofing tar and an access latter to aforementioned blinking light? Now it was lightly shielded by low walls of Lucite, to break up the wind, and a soft almost velvety feeling yet artificial grass. Solar panels disguised as onyx stones powered a small charging station. Tony wasn’t wild about the old tech but Bruce had said this would make it the one true bit of solitude. No Jarvis, no RT tech, just the sun and a little plug in for whatever someone might bring with them. Next to the little station where the landing cornered off was covered, not nearly large enough to stand or even sit. Perfect however to lay and be partial shielded from whatever elements one might encounter.  
  
That’s were they found Steve; he was one of the few people who bothered coming up here. He’d plug in an old radio he found in an antique shop and tune it to the sports cast, oldies, or public access library channel. Today was the later, as the two omegas heard a woman’s voice reading a passage from Emily Dickenson.  
  
Steve was lying on his back with his jacket bundled up under his head and shoes discarded on the false sod. The sun was out and if you were out of the wind, it was warm. He saw them but gave no indication he was going to rise to greet them or even welcome them into the space. The last thing Steve wanted was pity and he figured that’s what this was about.   
  
Pepper had likely spoken to Tony and he was probably sending her to do his dirty work. On the other hand, maybe it wasn’t even was that, maybe Steve just wasn’t even worth a face-to-face rejection. Phil…well Phil was probably there to make sure Steve didn’t lose his temper and break something…like Tony.  Not that he would, no…the soldier had already made peace with what was about to happen.  
  
“Just get it over with Ms. Potts, I’m a grown man and with all due respect ma’am I don’t need to be coddled.”   
  
“Excuse me?”   
  
Steve sat up, the top of his head brushing against the top of the awning. “You know what I’m talking about. Don’t worry; I’ll have my things out by the end of the week if not sooner.”  
  
Pepper slipped off her heels and gracefully took a seat. “I think there’s been some miscommunication. Actually no, I‘m sure there has been if that‘s what you think this is. I do a lot for Tony, but one thing I am not is his messenger. I think you know that Steve.”  
  
Phil moved to the other side unbuttoning his suit coat before sitting down. “If that was the case Stark would have been hog tied and brought up here to do it himself. I have a few agents that would have gladly volunteered.”  
  
Steve didn’t say anything, he wasn’t up for an Omega pow-wow at the moment but he didn’t want to be rude. Finally Pepper spoke again, “So, why are you up here and not beating some sense into your Alpha?”   
  
The solder started and blinked at the ginger, “I wouldn’t say he’s mine..” Steve spoke looking away from her, he still didn’t get why Tony and pepper hadn’t bonded. She was perfect, funny, smart, and attractive and she wasn’t just a glorified science project.   
  
“Did he say something to imply other wise?” Phil said, fiddling slightly with the volume dial on the radio.   
  
“No, but…never mind. Look, I appreciate your concern - both of you, I really do but I just think maybe this was a one time thing and …well I will just have to get over it.”   
  
Pepper hummed to herself a moment before leaning back against the low wall. “He did the thing…the Tony thing.. Actually no maybe it’s a Stark thing.”  
  
“It’s a Stark thing,” Phil contributed.   
  
Now Steve was confused but he bit, “What Stark thing?”  
  
The woman smiled softly if a little sad, “The thing were he gets something good and then immediately thinks he doesn’t deserve it so he acts like an ass to prove he doesn’t deserve it. Believe me when I say this Steve, Tony’s worst enemy is Tony. That man can save the world and talk such a good game, but at the end of the day…he’s still thinking about everything he didn’t do.”   
  
It made sense now that Steve thought about it, Tony had been so attentive and yet hesitant. Not in the way that suggested he didn’t want to, but in a way that seemed almost- Fearful. Stark had been avoiding him lately but not actively treating him with cruelty, so maybe this was just Tony feeling insecure. Still, while that quelled some of Steve’s worried it didn’t put an end to all of them.  
  
“It’s just…” The soldier struggled to say.. He was supposed to be a leader not someone so weak as to worry about trivial matters and yet, looking back and forth between the kind eyes and open acceptance he felt maybe it was ok. “My ma… she didn’t raise me like this ya know? We didn’t, omegas didn’t just sleep around and share what Tony and I shared with out some kind of commitment. There was this moral understanding that you were supposed to save yourself for your alpha. I know not everyone did but…I wanted to believe that too.”  
  
Phil reached over and placed a hand on the captains shoulder, “I know where you’re coming from, I waited a long time because I grew up in a strict family. I had those same ideals and to be honest I was alright with that. My mother had a fit when I told her not only was I seeing a younger alpha but one who was divorced with several young pups. I knew what was right for me and that sometimes the values you have can change with understanding.”   
  
“Phil’s right,” Pepper leaned closer  and Steve could help but lean into her shoulder. Her perfume was sweet and soft it reminded him of his mother. “There’s nothing wrong with what you did. I’ve seen Tony handle a one nightstand and that’s not what you are Steve. He cares about you, id even say that he loves you. Would it be alright if I talk to him? I know how he can get when he’s confronted and it might be better.”   
  
“Ok..” Steve acquiesced, “ If he wants to, tell him I would like to talk to him.”

* * *

  
Pepper smiled when the melody flouting through the workshop met her ears. It was one she added to Steve’s Play list, clearly, Tony wasn’t fooling anyone by listing to something so uncharacteristically not him. She slipped off her shoes and tip toed inside, Jarvis in silent agreement had not alerted his creator to the woman’s presence. Clearly, the AI had had enough of this foolishness as well.   
  
_“You are! The piece of me….I wish I didn’t need! Chasing relentlessly…still fight and I don’t know why,  If our love! Is tragedy then why are you my remedy? If our love is insanity! Then why are you my clarity!”_  
  
Wasn’t this the cutest and adorably pathetic sight she could have ever seen. Tony stark laying on his sofa with one arm over his eyes and poor dummy tugging on his pant leg. The litter of bottles and pizza boxes around the sofa was a Stark equivalent to rom coms and ice cream.   
  
Pepper motioned for the music volume to lower before speaking, “Oh Tony…really?”   
  
The man in question sprung up flipping form the couch with an ungraceful thump. “Damn it Pep! Can’t you see me wallowing here? Can a man not mope in peace!”   
  
“No you can’t Tones because you’re not the only one this is affecting. I know you miss him so why the hell are you avoiding him?”   
  
Stark tried to scowl, he really did but it just looked more like a gas bubble. “I don’t know!” He said throwing his hands up and climbing back onto the sofa. “I’m not good at this Pep, you know it, I know it, and pretty soon Steve’s going to know it. You should have seen his face.. Like a kid on Christmas. Then I realized that wasn’t going to last, I’m trying to spare him like I should have spared you.”   
  
The admittance made her cringe, “Tony, Steve isn’t me. What happened between us, just because I wasn’t strong enough  has no bearing on Steve.”  
  
“It wasn’t just that though was it Pep. You like to say it was your fault cause you called it off but the truth is I can’t do relationships. I don’t know what’s wrong with me, maybe its some repression shit from Howard…who knows. Point is I never could put you first, Steve doesn’t deserve to be treated like that.”  
  
She sighed and sat down next to her employer and friend, placing a hand on his knee. “The fact that you feel that way says a lot Tony. Nevertheless, you’re still wrong. This isn’t just your choice, if you care about Steve, you will let him decide what’s right for him. I know that’s hard for you but you have to realize that Steve isn’t  that glowing idol of perfection that your Father said he was. Captain America is an idea, we are talking about Steve Rogers. He’s still that 25 year old kid he was 70 years ago and right now he thinks that you don’t want him.”  
  
Tony looked up dropping the grease-smudged hands that he’d been sheltering behind. “I do want him Pep and that’s the problem, I want him so damn much that feel like I’m losing my mind. I just don’t want to hurt him, what if it gets out? What if people see us out together and you know they will. Then he’s plastered all over every tabloid rag in the country with alpha/alpha speculations flying. Then what if people find out his nature? Do you know what that would do to him? That would be my fault.”  
  
“Something’s are worth the risk.”  
  
She had a point, but was Tony worth the risk? Would Steve end up blaming him when all of this blew up in their faces. “I don’t know what to do Pep.”  
  
“You need to talk to him, he’s hurting right now because you didn’t bond him and before you say anything I know why you didn’t. I’m sure you just wanted him to be sure and able to fully agree to something like that. It’s just how he was raised. Right now, he’s feeling a little worried that maybe it didn’t mean as much to you as it did to him. He really cares about you Tony.”  
  
“That’s what I was afraid of, I don’t want to break his heart.”  
  
Pepper stood up and kissed the top of his head. “Then don’t, all you have to do is be honest with yourself and with Steve.”  
  
Just like that, she was breezing out of the workshop, the music volume raising and Tony just sat there listening. It felt like the universe was telling him what to do. Telling him what was right because he already knew it deep down.   
  
_“Can I lay by your side…next to you, you…and make sure you’re all right. I’ll take care of you and I don’t want to be here if I can’t be with you tonight….”_  
  
“J! Fire up the shower, Dummy and You - you two  are an wash and rinse duty make sure the Shelby is sparkling full detail! J I’m gonna need you to call Pep tell her to pick out a suit and tie for me oh and get Steve’s measurements and send Hap out to my tailor and see how fast he can get a suit made for my boy. I’m thinking navy with some light blue and gold tie. I also need reservations, pick a place you know what I like.” Tony was shouting out orders while pulling off his goggles and other work garments while heading to the elevator.   
  
“Right away Sir, anything else?” Jarvis was sounding a little too pleased.   
  
“Um..Flowers? What do you think J can I send Steve Flowers or is that weird?”  
  
“I think it is a nice gesture Sir, historically white was an appropriate color for a courting bouquet. Would you like that in roses?”   
  
Tony thought it over as the elevator let him out in the penthouse, tugging off his stained tank top. “Yeah those sound good, oh and send him a message that I want to see him later but make it sound like a good thing. Oh and…buy Pep some shoes, something expensive and send her a thank you note.”  
  
“As you wish Sir.”

* * *

  
Steve thought it was weird when he was called up to the penthouse, but then maybe Tony was ready to talk about everything. Jarvis had said not to worry. So the captain was trying his level best not to on the ride up to the top floor.   
  
When he entered the first thing Steve noticed was his music was playing, the omega blushed. Maybe Tony was going to laugh at the selection. However, that didn’t seem right now that Steve looked around.   
  
The lights where dimmed and a garment bag hung on the back of a chair at the bar. The long black bag had a little card with his name on it. Steve turned the little square between his fingers, the writing on the back wasn’t Tony’s and on the front was the address of a tailor. He unzipped the back and saw a suit, expensive - Brooks Brothers, a name that even Steve knew from his day.  This had to be a thousand dollar suit if not more.   
  
“I picked out the color, hope you like it.”   
  
He turned to see Tony standing there in a suit of his own, this one a deep charcoal with a slate grey shirt and red tie. He looked gorgeous. “Blue to match your eyes.” he said again.   
  
“Tony…you, this is really too much…”   
  
“Nonsense, plus I want you to look nice when I take you out.”  
  
Steve’s brows knit together, “Take me out when?”   
  
Tony smiled softly, walking behind the bar. “Well tonight actually, that is if you want to. I have reservations for us, oh and um…” He paused reaching under the bar; he came up with a small box. “I thought…a bouquet would be feminine so,” He said opening the box to show a white rose boutonniere. “I will feel really silly now if you don’t go to dinner with me.”   
  
Steve looked down before taking the box in his hands, “You went to all this trouble for me?” he said looking at the pure white of the rose, Steve vaguely remembered his mother saying that when an Alpha gave you white flowers it meant they were staking there claim to court. If you accepted then it meant you felt them ‘worthy’.  It was an old custom, yet it warmed his heart to know that Tony thought of it.   
  
The alpha poured himself a drink, “Well I’m hungry too, but…yeah. Look Steve, I know I’m not perfect and I’m probably going to screw this up but for right now I want to try because you deserve that much.”  
  
“You're wrong, cause right now shell head…you seem pretty perfect to me.”   
  



	14. The Courting of Captain Rogers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter, The rose colors/attributes/numbers have meaning but not tellin :P i think its more fun to let my readers research if they want to. Learning is fun kids!

Their first date was nice, very traditional in idea even if the night had its own “Tony Stark Spin”. Which meant 5-Star dinning and a private table.  Steve was very impressed by the car and the restaurant. Not that he expected anything less from the exuberant alpha. Still, Steve felt out of place in the fancy clothes and high-class eatery. Never in his life would he have imagined to ever even be let into the door at a place like this.   
  
Now here he was seated at a candle lit table with fine white linen napkins and silver that shined more than his shield. The omega wanted to do this right, trying to break into the vault of his mind and pull out old etiquette lessons from his youth. Steve mildly wondered if they still taught omegas etiquette in school. Something told him they probably did not. That of course did not mean he was going to embarrass himself in front of Tony by scarfing down his food like a starving man.  
  
Tony spent most of dinner telling the omega not to be ashamed to ask for more food, they both knew Steve could pack it away because of his metabolism. They did have a few photographers try to catch them at the exit but Happy had followed in one of the company cars and managed to muscle most of the paparazzi away. They had been lucky; the incident hadn’t put Steve off much if anything he was shocked at the lack of respect. Tony found the blonds righteous anger somewhat cute, and defiantly sexy the way he could still see the definition of the Captains’ muscular form even under the well fitted suit.   
  
That was another thing that deserved mention, how good Steve looked in that suit. It took every ounce of will power Stark had not to drag the solider by his tie up to bed. Thankfully, propriety won out and Tony was the perfect gentlemen, ending the night by walking Steve off the elevator and to his own floor. They had a kiss good night that perhaps lingered a bit but did end.   
  
If Tony headed up to the penthouse and spent the following hour furiously jerking off in the shower, well that was no ones business. 

* * *

  
Their next date was that weekend, yet again Steve found a garment bag waiting for him when he returned home from the gym. This one held something a bit more casual -still too expensive when Steve noted the labels.  He humored the alpha got dressed in the slacks and sweater that was probably cashmere if the luxurious feel was anything to go by. When Steve opened his door to head to the elevator he spotted Tony waiting out side. The billionaire was leaning against the wall in a burgundy button up and matching shades. Steve had to take a moment to appreciate the view. He also noticed the long stem peach colored rose held in the inventor’s hand.   
  
“For you.” Tony said with a grin. He was far too proud of himself.   
  
“Thanks, um… do you want to come in while I put this in water?” Steve felt funny asking Tony in when in reality this entire building belonged to the alpha.   
  
Stark didn’t say anything, only nodding and following the omega in. Maybe he let his eyes linger on the blonds posterior in those well cut slacks as well. “I hope you like Jazz.” He said slipping his hands into his pockets.   
  
“Oh yeah I do, I haven’t been out to a club in a while. There was one Bucky and I used to, had to walk pretty far since it wasn’t in our neighbor hood.” Steve hesitated on how to phrase it, he knew times where different now and not everything was politically correct.   
  
Tony let it slide, “This ones nice, I think you’ll like it.”   
  
As it turned out Steve did like it, that was until Tony stood up from their table and asked him to dance.   
  
“I…I can’t” Steve looked down sheepishly, considering his height and that he might step on the alphas feet and potentially harm the smaller man.  
  
Tony brushed aside the words and held out his hand, “Then I’ll show you. All you have to do is hold onto me”    
  
Yeah, Steve Rogers melted just a little.   
  
Their first dance was a slow one with a few laughs and not so fancy footwork, but that was perfect. 

* * *

  
Things had gotten a little hot and heavy during the car ride home, god bless poor Happy for rolling up the partition to keep from seeing a little too much.   
  
Steve was able to stay the billionaire’s roaming hands just as Tony popped open his belt buckle. “wait…wait…,” he panted now prone across the seat, or as much as a man his size could be.    
  
Tony huffed a sigh and rested his cheek on Steve’s knee from his position between the blonds legs. “No, yeah your right. This is shit for my knees. We’ll wait till we get home and oh baby - me you and that steam shower.”  
  
“No.”  
  
“no?” Tony almost whined and Steve wiggled away and they both righted themselves on the seats.   
  
“Look… I know we have…already done a lot but I just want to take things slow for now. I’m sorry.” Steve really hopped the alpha wouldn’t take offense because he honestly wanted to go farther. Damn he wanted that, but the little voice in the back of his head with a subtle Irish lit kept saying ‘if ya give’m the milk for free they’ll never buy the cow’.   
  
The alpha sagged into the seat and scrubbed his hands over his face. “Yeah, no you’re right. Going slow slow is good. Slow is great actually, slow and steady wins the race right? Yeah…winning.”   
  
Tony didn’t feel like he won though when he spent the night with his right hand. 

* * *

  
The next date was announced when Steve opened his gym locker and found a single yellow rose with red tipped petals. The flower had a bow tied hallway down the thorn-less stem where two movie tickets nestled.   
  
“Goof…” Steve mumbled noting that the tickets were for a film festival showing of The Wizard of OZ.   
  
Later when they arrived at their destination Tony grinned over his popcorn saying, “I thought you’d get the reference.”    
  
Steve couldn’t help but smile, he’d dreamed of this when he was younger. Sitting in a crowded theater with someone holding his hand. Feeling small in front of that big screen as colors flashed by, of course in those days the colors were muted by his poor eyes unable to perceive the rich reds and vibrant green.   
  
Dorothy’s precious ruby slippers had been a mottled grey in his memory.   
  
Suddenly, a thought struck him; he wouldn’t have known the color of Tony’s suit back then. That audacious hot rod red wouldn’t have seemed nearly the same to his pre-serum eyes. Nor the subtle flush in the inventor’s cheeks or the hand prints the alpha left on his own skin during the heat. None of it would have been the same.   
  
Between the yellow brick road and the horse of a different color, Steve quietly thanked Professor Erskine. Even if the Serum had changed him in some negative ways, the positive out weighed them. Steve would go through any amount of pain to see red, because red was Tony. It was loud and brash, warm and passionate. It was fire and mayhem yet sweet as apples and cherries.  He tightened his grip just a little on the alphas hand then.  
  
Tony looked over, noticed the shine in his dates blue eyes, his attention narrowing on the omega as he lifted there joined hands, and kissed the back of Steve’s.  A sweet gesture made the other smile again, so Tony counted that as a job well done.   
  
They left the theater pulling down their caps and shades, incognito Tony had said. Steve felt a little silly but didn’t mention it. That night Steve did come back to the penthouse- though nothing so scandalous took place and the pair of them slept in each others arms.

* * *

  
Date number three, Tony showed up to the common floor and set a simple white box in Steve’s lap before slipping off to the kitchen whistling innocently.   
  
It was square and a little bigger than his hands, opening it up he found a baseball rested on a bed of orange rose petals. Steve looked into the kitchen to see the alpha looking altogether pleased with himself.   
  
He lifted out the ball and noticed a pair of numbers written in marker on the white leather. They were seat numbers.  “Is this…”  
  
“Box seats for this Sundays game, I have no idea whose playing but I love the nachos.” Tony said heading back into the seating area. The alpha leaned over the back of the sofa and kissed the soldiers cheek. “Did I score spangles?”   
  
Tony ended up not quite scoring, but he did get much closer. The make out session on when they arrived home from there afternoon at the ballpark had ended with both men panting pressed up against each other on the penthouse sofa. Pants open and groping each other desperately. Who knew sporting events could cause such excitement.   
  
Alas, for the alpha things stopped just short of skin-to-skin, it was hard to be so respectful of Steve’s wishes but Tony was managing. He was in this for the long hall and if he had to court until his next heat then he was going to do it. Even if that was months away.

* * *

  
Tony gotten concert tickets for their third date, but unfortunately the baddy of the week showed up and spoiled their date plans. Therefore, instead of rocking out, the team was busy being knocked around by rock monsters…yes rock monsters.   
  
By the end of the battle and clean up both men were so tired there was literally nothing sexy about staggering into the penthouse and peeling each other out of their clothes. The shared shower was more about comfort than anything else was, Steve kissed the bruising that Tony have from getting knocked around in the armor. In turn, the Alpha lovingly ran a soapy sponge over the soldiers face and chest to clear away the sweat and grime.   
  
The next morning Steve woke to a crystal vase with 11 red roses on the nightstand with a little card that said, “Come outside.”   
  
Tony had a picnic spread out on the balcony that looked like it had been professionally catered - knowing Tony it probably had been.   
  
They ate and talked and after a while, they headed back in and Tony called for Jarvis to queue up a movie only for Steve to stop him.   
  
“Actually…I was thinking maybe we could…do something else”  
  
Steve’s cheeks flushed and he couldn’t meet the alpha’s eye, thankfully, Tony knew and smiled. “If you want to, anything you want  honey.”   
  
Words that came across not nearly as teasing as they usually would have. While they didn’t do everything, what they did do was everything Steve had wanted for so long. It was that connection and comfort that came from long slow kisses. It was burying his nose in his alphas neck and breathing in everything that was so uniquely Tony. They had a love that was playful and curious. Hands and lips that touched and tasted with out fear of rejection. There was no preconceived notions of what was expected, only what felt good.   
  
Steve had never felt to free, never felt so wanted as when Tony pressed his hand down between them and asked in breathy tones for the omega to please touch him. For once Steve didn’t mind his too big hands or too wide shoulders, he felt like he fit here with Tony.   
  
It was late in the evening when they both woke up for the second time. Tony needed to go to the workshop, and that was ok. Steve needed to take care of some things on his own.   
  
“Steve…” Tony said pulling on his jeans and a shirt “would you …I mean I know you have your own floor but…would you want to stay here more?”  
  
“If you’re asking me to move in you’re a lil late there shell head. I think my toothbrush has been up here for about a week.” Steve replied with a laugh pulling on his own clothes. “But yeah, I would like that.”        
  



	15. Man down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story has 69 bookmarks!...*giggle snort* ...69.. I'm sorry y'all. Your writer is immature as fuck.

Things had been looking up, Steve and Tony’s relationship seemed to be flourishing since Steve moved most of his things up to the penthouse.  A lot of the team thought Tony might not do well with someone in his personal space constantly; however, with SI, the Avengers, and Shield - they both had enough time apart that the more combative aspects of their personalities did not clash. They complimented each other in such a way that the team often joked, calling the pair an ‘old married couple’. For all the bickering they could do (and there had been some dozies) they were fiercely protective of one another.  
  
It had been a sight when one day in particular, Steve broke a reporters camera outside of the tower, when the rather forceful paparazzo shouted some lewd phrases at Tony referring to the mans past sexual exploits.  
  
Pepper was able to cover the incident, having PR spin it as “The Captains’ distaste for the use of vulgar language.”  Casting Captain America as the face of all things wholesome and right wasn’t exactly difficult.  
  
Tony thought the show of force was incredibly hot and ended up praising Steve in his own special way for the remainder of that evening.  
  
Smashing cameras and aside - settling into a routine with the alpha turned out to be not nearly as difficult as Steve thought it might be.  
  
They fit well on a lot of levels. Both not the most emotionally available of men - somehow found a way to let down those guards for each other. Tony was able to talk about things that he worried about, things that still made his heart race and send images of dark rock walls and vast deserts of scorching sand into his brain at night. Steve was able to voice how alone he felt at times in a world that wasn’t his. There was no judgment in the transgressions they both had committed. Steve wasn’t as ‘without reproach’ as the history books liked to claim.  
  
Intimacy between them wasn’t at all what Steve had been taught as a child. Tony never ‘expected’ him to submit, to be honest the Alpha was versatile in the bedroom, which led to many new experiences for his omega. Steve had never been ‘usual’ and it was refreshing to know his Alpha didn’t expect him to be either.  
  
They had talked some about bounding, usually after making love, laying in the dark twined together. It was something they did want, which had been hard for Tony to admit. The truth was that the inventor never thought himself good enough for anyone. Steve was more than willing to show his alpha how much he was worse with another round of slow, heartfelt pleasure.  
  
Still, they decided it could wait. Bonding was more successful during a heat and Tony wanted to make sure Steve was healthy as far as the omegas hormones were concerned. The idea of causing his future mate any undo discomfort really upset him. Therefore, they would wait until Steve had at least two more heats without trouble.  
  
According to Bruce, they would know more toward the end of the year if Steve’s levels dropped naturally or not. He seemed to think they would, “Now that the serum recognizes this as a natural occurrence I doubt you’ll have a problem for the next one. If you do we know how to address it now.” the doctor had said.  
  
However, things did not seem to be going as planed. It had been a couple of months since his heat, and Steve was starting to wonder if he was going to have another soon. He shouldn’t, he knew that because most omegas only have two a year maybe three when they first start. Nonetheless, with his hormones in god knows what kind of state he wasn’t sure. The idea of something being wrong again made him nerves. What if he could never be normal? What if it would affect his ability to bond?    
  
Steve tried to put the fear out of his mind; he had a job to do and missions. Tony had work to do and not to mention the hundred or so other things with the team gear upgrades. Steve just had to ride this out, it was probably nothing.

* * *

  
  
The soldier woke up at his usual time, leaving the welcoming warmth and comfort of his bed to dress for the day. He looked over his shoulder as Tony snatched up his now vacant pillow and crushed his face into the fabric. It was oddly cute to watch the unconscious alpha fidget and breathe in deeply the scent he left on the pillow before settling back into a deep sleep. It was one of those little things that made Steve feel truly wanted.  
  
Dressing and slipping out of the tower at the early hour to enjoy the still waking city around them.  
  
Steve had been out on his morning run when he first noticed it. He had worked up more of a sweat than usual, and just felt a little nauseous. This was odd because normally he could push him self much farther before feeling the ache and burn of fatigue. Steve chewed on his bottom lip as he walked out of the park hands at his hips trying to regulate his breathing.    
  
Could this be a sign of another heat?  
  
When he arrived home, his scent was so mottled from sweat and the city smog it was hard to tell on his own if it seemed sweeter. Tony would have been able to tell, but he was down in the workshop with some backed up work from SI. Steve didn’t want to be a bother so instead he just showered and thought he’d fix himself some lunch and hope his stomach would settle on its own.  
  
If it didn’t he’d go down and see Bruce, he trusted the beta to quickly access the situation. Depending on the results they could decided what to do, Steve hoped if it was his heat they could stave it off if caught early enough.  
  
That quick lunch never happened though; just as Steve was stepping out of the shower, when the call to assemble went off. He tossed his towel over the rack and was heading to the wardrobe to suit up, any discomfort forgotten in the flood of adrenaline.

* * *

  
Today’s villain of the week was The Zodiacs.  
  
The team touched down on a field inside central park and the battle began. As usual, the Captain took point directing each of the avengers to where they were most needed. This was his first time out in the field as a group since telling everyone about his nature. Part of Steve expected reluctance from the alphas yet was pleasantly surprised when he wasn’t met with any.  
  
Tony could not contain his jokes left and right at the expense of the leader, Scorpio. Shooting through the sky far closer to the villain than he should have been despite Steve’s warnings. Of course, that wasn’t unusual for Tony. He just had to put in his two cents.  
  
“Aww, did Nicky not give you hugs growing up?”  The jabs about the villain’s blood relation to Nick Fury served to throw off Scorpios focus.  
  
Scorpio, like villains’ do - brought reinforcements in the way of a mechanical army. Why did they always have to bring an army…?  
  
Steve lead the charge throwing his shield and using his fists to dispatch the metallic soldiers, the rest of the team working together to destroy the android decoys  left and right that ran about the city causing chaos and destruction. As far as Villains went, Scorpio was still on the ‘underwhelming’ end of the spectrum. The only thing he had on his side was numbers, and maybe hostility.  
  
The zodiac themed baddy had shown up in central park, barreling through the gates with several semi trucks filled with an android army in the likeness of his former companions who once represented the other members of zodiac. Some of which who had fallen and other who were currently rotting in shields secrete prisons. This seemed more than a little creepy to at least a few of the avengers.  
  
“Serious who makes a robot of their dead friend? That’s just some shit, nick needs to have a serious talk with his little bro.” Tony said blasting one of the many versions of Capricorn.  
  
Fortunately, the fight was short lived because of the Avengers response time.  
  
Scorpio himself made a hasty exit when a familiar black helicopter arrived with a trench coat and eye patch wearing director who was not above shooting at his own brother. After all, Nick had been getting a massage and this was his ‘personal day’ and that little mother fucker ruined it. Woe betide the man who interrupts Nick Fury’s Spa day.  
  
After that it was mostly clean up, Bruce had sat this one out in favor of helping Pepper and Phil to set up evacuation of the surrounding area and contacting goodwill corporations who would be willing to aid in the repair of the park. (With the promise of future generous donations from Stark Industries to the Charities they represented or supported)  So the team hadn’t much to do other than insure none of the mechanical miscreants had slipped through the cracks. They didn’t need to hear about a Taurus bot running wild in China Town.  
  
While the battle it self wasn’t terribly taxing, Steve had found himself reacting a bit slower during the actual fighting. So much so, that he’d taken a couple of hits to the chest and back.    
  
Carelessness, he told himself. He wasn’t on top of his game and there was no excuse for it, already running and re running every action in his head and seeing the mistakes clear as day. Steve berated himself mentally; he was suppose to lead the team by example. While he could have gone on with this self deprecation, he had other concerns.  At the moment, he was having a hard time catching his breath and was doing his best to hide the discomfort. The serum would kick in soon enough and there was no need to worry anyone over nothing. Everything would be fine, that’s what he told himself as the Captain walked slowly up the jogging path. He needed to get back to the team.  
  
Steve had followed a few strays and disposed of them before they could do anymore damage. This had led him to the far eastern point of the park. Walking back would take a while but Steve didn’t mind, it would give him time to collect himself before heading back to the tower to unwind. He was sure he’d perk up eventually.  
  
 The shield felt heavier than usual against his back but he dismissed the fatigue as his body starting to calm and settle back down post battle. He thought about getting home, about peeling out of the uniform and maybe letting Tony indulge in some post fight scenting. As alphas had want to do, just to assure his partner he was fine. Steve just hoped he felt better then. Maybe he would go see Bruce later too, just to put his mind at ease. There would be no harm in finding out and hopefully making an earlier plan based on everything, they knew now about the serums effects on his endocrine system.  
  
‘Just a little while longer, the serum will work and I’ll be fit as a fiddle.’ Steve believed it but as every passing moment that he pushed his feet one in front of the other - that belief wavered. His chest burned and his sides ached, he shouldn’t feel this exhausted. A wave of nausea washed over him and the Captain felt a cold sweat pop at the back of his neck. He had to stop for a moment and lean against a tree. It came on faster than he could contain - his stomach flipping and rebelling against was little bit of food he’d had that morning. Which had been little more than a few bottles of water and the protein shake he’d had when he came back from his run.  
  
Steve unwilling began to retch and emptied the contents of his stomach into the grass. His throat burned that the sour taste against his tongue just made it that much worse. Vomiting had always been the worst part about being sick, one he was all too happy to have forgotten after the serum. Steve could count on his hand the number of times he’d thrown up since then. The first had been when he and the commandos happened upon a concentration camp in Poland. One look at the massive grave pit and Steve had lost it.  The second had been the night after he’d woken up 70 years in the future. Then again, now, least to say this was troubling.  
  
Wiping his mouth on the back of his forearm Steve tried to straighten up and just breathe. This would pass, it had to pass.  

* * *

  
Tony was doing a quick fly over looking for any stray bots, he found their design laughable. The wiring and construction had been ‘post-modern erector set’ in his words. Still it was a good work-out, he had been bored doing the Stark phone updates all morning anyway. It was also an excuse to try out a few new upgrades to the suit by using the failing androids for target practice.  
  
“J has the pack all reported back?”  
  
“Miss Romanov gives her best, she is leaving now as she has a lunch date with Miss Potts, and Director Coulson has arrived with a clean up crew and is currently at the medical van with Mr. Barton.  Captain Rogers has not reported back.” The AI replied putting up a few surveillance images from various street and vest cameras of the team.  
  
Tony frowned at the HUD before opening the com line; usually Steve was the first one back. Always looking everyone over and badgering some to head to medical. Always the mother hen of the group. “Hey Cap, did you get distracted by some baby ducks down by the lake?”  
  
There was nothing but static and. Heavy breathing?  Tony tried not to worry but the lack of snappy sarcasm was troubling. “Steve…Steve where are you?” The silence was deafening, with nothing there to reassure him that all was well other than a few huffs of breath and was that dry heaves?  Stark’s brain was already conjuring up ideas that grew darker and viler by the second. What if this had all been an elaborate plot, a scheme to separate Steve from the group and what? The alpha felt his heart rate double. “Steve answer me!”  
  
“m’fine, stop yellin”  
  
Steve did not sound fine, the slurred speech and thickened accent did not project fine in the slightest. Tony tracked the location of his com and redirected his flight path. “Yeah because that sound’s reassuring… I’m on my way old man.”  
  
With in moments Tony was landing near where Steve was leaning against an old oak. By now, the Captain had tugged off his helmet and leaned forward with his hands on his hips trying to stave off the rolling in his stomach and tightness in his chest. The last thing he wanted to do was throw up again and in-front of Tony to boot. Taking a few deep breaths and closing his eyes against the bright afternoon sun.  
  
“Steve, honey I think you need to sit down.” The alpha said flipping up the armors visor and laying a hand on his omegas shoulder. The comforting touch however was swatted away.  
  
“I said m’fine Tony… I’m not helpless.” Steve pushed off the tree to storm away. The  
  
“I never said you were helpless, stubborn as a mule… oh yeah that fits. Maybe all those muscles have finally choked out your brain.” Tony complains, following the staggering omega. “Jesus Steve will you just wait!”  
  
“NO I will not! “ Steve shouted furthering his tirade. “I am a grown man and I can take care of myself or have you forgotten that? I don’t belong to you Tony, you can’t order me around, or did you forget that too?” Steve seethed turning around and tugging the collar of his suit aside to show his now slightly swollen, but very much, intact gland.    
  
However, his words lacked the amount of venom his brain wanted to pour into them, he felt sick and tired and it terrified him. The serum should not take this long. It never took this long.  
  
Ever since the project Steve had an unspoken terror that one day, he would wake up and go back to the way he was. Useless and weak, days spent in sick beds watching the world pass by. He couldn’t go back to that, refused to go back to that. He’d fight with every once of strength he had left and if one day it failed. Even the he’d just keep on fighting, no mater how his body protested he would still push as far as he needed to get the job done. Until he dropped for good, until he really couldn’t struggle up on thin shaking legs, drag busted knuckles under an equally busted nose, and mutter those words… ‘I can do this all day.’  
  
So yeah, Tony was right, he was stubborn. Stubborn was all he had for years, stubborn was what got him up every morning and kept him going on an empty stomach. Stubborn was what sent him to recruitment office after recruitment office. Damn right he was stubborn.  
  
Tony stepped back, his hackles ready to rise at the harsh words, yet they didn’t when he noticed the flush on the omegas face and pale ring around his lips. Steve did not look good at all and that wasn’t right. Tony could be mad later but right now there were more important things to worry about. “You’re right I haven’t Steve, but that doesn’t mean I don’t care, or that we won‘t when we can. You know that.  Now will you just sit down and let me call medical out here, or hell just let me take you? I know you don’t like it, neither do I but right now you’re freaking me out ok.”  
  
The omega would have argued his point until sunset, but black spots were popping in his vision and a chill tickled down his spine. Everything began to blur and slide, the sight of the shiny red armor in front him began to fade to a muted umber as the world went sideways. “..Tony…”  
  
Stark felt his hair stand on end at the tone in Steve’s voice, the omega’s face took on a look between confusion and fear, reaching out just before those blue eyes rolled to white. This was Tony Stark’s nightmare, forget caves, forget torture, and forget black holes in fucking space. Losing Steve trumped them all.  
  
“Steve!… Shit…” Tony threw his arms out to catch the larger man as he pitched forward. Stark was thankful he hadn’t decided to take the armor off when he first found Steve or he wouldn’t have been able to hold the omega up under his own power. “Steve come on, Steve open your eyes baby. Come on Steve.” Tony’s voice came out in hurried shouts as he tried to maneuver the soldiers dead weight around as they both went down.  
  
He gathered the omega in his arms and jostled him lightly. “Please Steve..” He said, retracting the gauntlet to pat the side of the Captain’s face. Trying as hard as he could to ignore the tremble in his own voice.  
  
“Jarvis scan Steve for vitals and get Coulson down here with the med van pronto.” The Alphas voice wavered as he adjusted his downed lover in his arms. “Come on Steve, you have to be ok. Open your eyes baby, come on, come back to me.”  
  
“Captain Rogers could  be experiencing low blood sugar levels as I have no meal records for him today. My sensors also indicate higher than his average body temperature. He is showing  visual signs of mild dehydration. I am not however,  picking up any vital injuries or drastic decreases in his heart rate. Additionally, his respiration levels are slighting higher. I can‘t seem to access any other information as the sensors with in the Captain’s uniform have been damaged. ”  
  
That put Tony at some ease, not much realizing for those sensors to be damaged Steve would have had to take one hell of a hit. “Right ok, yeah ..Everything’s going to be fine.” He said more to himself, leaning down to place a kiss on Steve’s brow. “We’re gonna get you outta here and everything’s going to be fine.” He spoke softly hearing the quinjet approaching, Tony hadn’t wanted to risk carrying Steve because if the Alpha was honest with himself he was too shaken. Seeing Steve go down brought back memories that the inventor did not want.  
  
Coulson and Simmons came running across the fields outing orders. Tony also noticed Bruce coming off behind them. Banner maneuvered around them to Tony.  
  
“We’ve got him Tones.. Can you tell me what happened?” Bruce asked as Coulson and his team gently took Steve away from him. Simmons was shining a light in Steve’s eyes and Tony breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Steve’s head turn from the bright pen light. He was ok, well maybe not ok ..They needed to know what caused this.  
  
“Yeah.. J can you sent all the med info from Steve’s suit to Bruce.”  
  
Bruce nodded and gestured for Tony to follow as they moved Steve into the jet. “Don’t worry, we’ll figure this out.”  



	16. Priorities

Tony has worried. Really and truly freaked out beyond words because wow… he had feelings. Of course Tony knew he had feelings he just didn’t think about them as much as he should, which is basically at all. Because if he sat with them too long things got deep and uncomfortable. Sure he’d been able to open up to Steve, and there in lay the answer to that question that he hadn’t even known how to ask his entire life.  
  
What did Tony Stark want?  
  
What he wanted, or more accurately, who- was lying in the next room being poked and prodded by SHIELD’s medical team and there was exactly jack and squat Tony could do about it.   
  
He could however, pace around the waiting area like an agitated tiger. Thankfully, Bruce had been able to coax Stark out of the armor for the sake of the nervous SHIELD agents in the med bay. The Last thing anyone needed was a repulsor blasting through a wall… or face, because with every moment of no word Tony was growing more and twitchier. Twitchy Tony was not a Tony you wanted to be around.   
  
“You’re going to wear a hole in the floor.”   
  
Tony looked up to see Natasha holding a box of doughnuts with two coffee cups perched atop.   
  
“I thought you had a date.” The alpha said tersely crossing his arms and fidgeting before he continued his left-right trek in the narrow alcove.   
  
Widow rolled her eyes, walking past the brunette and sticking her foot out just enough to nearly send him flailing face first into the floor. Stark however recovered with a squawk and glared at the assassin.   
  
“Had, I heard about Steve, Pepper is actually down seeing Phil and Clint and taking them lunch.”   
  
Tony finally decided to sit taking the offered cup, it didn’t take him long to succumb to the call of a jelly filled pastry. “How is the birdbrain?” he said around a mouthful of doughnut.   
  
“Chew first, and he’s fine. Still Barton, not much can be done for it. Aside from that a few stitches and a mild concussion. Phil and the kids will have a nice time fawning over him. Any word on Steve?” She said, picking out a bright pink frosting colored one for her.   
  
The brunette fell silent at the question, heeding the request to be an adult and not talk with his mouth full. “Nothing yet, Bruce headed down to the lab with that Scottish kid. Simmons is still in there though, no one will tell me anything.” Tony hung his head; he knew why they wouldn’t tell him. It wasn’t his business what was wrong. He wasn’t anything to Steve in the eyes of the law, just a boyfriend and it wasn’t like either of them had foreseen putting each other down as emergency contacts. Who would have thought anything like this would happen?   
  
Scratch that, something like this was always happening. They should have known, Tony should have known - every time he gets a little taste of happiness it blows up in his face. Sometimes literally.   
  
Natasha just hummed and chewed her own doughnut, it’s amazing how she could be a murderous assassin and be sitting here with hot pink frosting around her mouth.   
  
Although, that’s what made Widow so deadly. Her stealth was unmatched. She could infiltrate a maximum-security base, download all of their Intel and sneak out before anyone even knew she was there. She could also distract one high-strung billionaire with sweets and caffeine to keep him from doing something stupid, all the while pretending like it was nothing more than lunch. Yeah, she was good.

* * *

  
The pair of alphas fell into silence as they ate, Tony seemed a little less cagey then he had when she first arrived. Still, Natasha could see the gears turning in the inventor’s never quiet mind.  “Wanna talk about it?”  
  
“Why? Picking up your old job Tasha, or should I say Ms. Rushman?”   
  
The redhead shrugged her shoulders, “Talk, don’t talk, I’m just here.”   
  
Tony leaned forward resting his chin on his folded hands, “What if the serums failing. There is so much we didn’t know about, so much people like my old man hid for so long. All of this is happening one right after another, what if all those experimental hormones we gave Steve trying to help him just hurt him. What if …what if this just gets worse? What if…”  
  
“Stop.”   
  
Natasha glared at him, “We won’t loose him. Steve isn’t dying, we won’t let that happen.”

* * *

  
On the other side of the door, Steve was wondering the exact same thing.  Between all of the blood samples and strange machines, Steve was not feeling exactly hopeful.   
  
Add to that for the last few minuets Dr. Simmons had been standing in his room looking at a stack of paper work and at him as if she was figuring out how to break some terrible news.   
  
“Captain Rogers, may I ask a very personal question?”  She finally said as her cheeks tinged in pink.   
  
Steve’s brow furrowed and honestly hoped this wasn’t what he thought it was that she wouldn’t ask to ‘see’ anything. He was sure Bruce had told her what he was but he really wasn’t ready to have to give visual confirmation to this woman. “Depends what it is.”  
  
“Ah yes…well.” She stalled looking back at the chart and flipping a few pages. “It’s just…I noticed something so… Doctor Banner told us about your nature and the recent treatments he has administered. However, he did not divulge any personal information and so just to be clear at what I’m looking at here I have to ask.”   
  
Blonde brows crept up, “Ok…”   
  
“Are you…seeing any one?”  
  
Oh great… she was coming on to him. “Ma’m I’m very flattered but.  …”  
  
“No! Oh .no. no…” She waved her hands, “I suppose I could have phrased that better, that is to say Captain - during your last heat were you sexual active?”   
  
It was Steve’s turn to blush, “yes.”

  
The doctor nodded smoothing down the papers on her clipboard. “Did your Alpha use any contraception?  
  
Steve coughed and looked away. “I was raised Catholic M’am so I have never considered it. As for my alpha, I believe we were both under the impression that with the serum it wasn’t a factor. Do I… do I have some sort of venereal infection?” God kill him now, and then let him kill Tony Stark for being the one man that could possibly give Captain America the clap.   
  
The young woman snorted back a laugh and then quickly composed herself. “No Sir nothing like that, actually… I would like to order one more test to be sure.”  
  
“What kind of test?”   
  
She smiled softly, holding the chart to her chest, “An ultrasound.” 

* * *

  
Steve sat there holding the little black and white print out, Simmons had stepped out to go get Tony. What was he going to say to him? How could he do this to Tony… things were so new between them and this. What if Tony was angry?    
  
There was so much wrong with this, it couldn’t be and even though it was, there was no sign it would be for long. Bruce had explained that to him once day in the lab when they were looking over the unstable state of Steve’s internal plumbing.    
  
 _“You should know Steve…even as an omega there’s a high probability with what I’m seeing here that you are sterile. I’m sorry.”_   That’s what Bruce said. It wasn’t as if it was new, before the serum, he’d been told the same thing. He was too weak, too broken to be able to have a family. Therefore, Steve never even entertained the idea. It wasn’t really a loss in his eyes because he never thought about it to much.   
  
Of course, now… now he could almost see it, scratch that, he could see it. Right there in black and white. 

“Steve!” Tony came barreling in the room “They said you were ok. God I was freaked out… You ought to know with your metabolism to eat when you get up in the morning, what if you had pulled that shit in the middle of a fight! Ya know how you’re always preaching to me about risks. Well…” Tony gestures wildly. It was somewhat cute to see him so worked up. “Risk Steve!” The alpha huffed out a few breathes before perching on the side of the bed and kissing his omegas forehead. “I’m serious…don’t do that, I have enough wrinkles these days sweetheart.”  
  
“Sorry…” Steve said lamely still holding the photo on his hands. He didn’t know how to tell Tony.”   
  
“Hey… what’s this…?” Before Steve could say Tony had already plucked the little image and was turning it this way and that looking at it. “Oh god… oh god it’s a tumor isn’t it… you have some freaky kind of cancer. They lied to me those coward us bastards they were just going to let you do it weren’t they!”  
  
“Tony…”  
  
“No no…Steve… baby look at me. We can do this, we can beat this. I will be right there every step of the way and I’m obscenely rich so you will have the best care.” Tony was starting to tear up and Steve was desperately trying to stop him.  
  
“Tony… Please would you.”  
  
“I won’t give up on you Steven!” The inventor sniffed back his tears and now was down in a chair by the soldiers bedside clutching the mans hand and kissing the omegas knuckles. “I…I love you.”   
  
“Tony I’m not dying and it’s not a tumor.”  
  
Starks face washed with relief, confusion and a little irritation all at the same time. “Then what…”   
  
Steve took a breath and gently slipped the photo from his Alphas hand, running his thumb over the slight crease the over excited man had placed on the image. “This is ours. Tony, I’m pregnant.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: do you guys want the baby to be peter or an oc?


	17. I did not faint

Tony took it well, until he stood up and just kept muttering the word “baby” and hit the floor. Steve was almost 100% sure that the inventor had a stroke until a nurse cracked a capsule of smelling salts under the brunette’s nose that brought him back around. At which time Tony denied ever fainting, called it ‘ _accidental sleep_ ’, and promptly shooed every member of medical staff out of the room.   
  
They just sat there in complete silence, that really not ok kind of silence that makes you feel like someone died. Or maybe they just wanted to die; Steve was starting to feel that particular prickling sensation with every ticking second hand on the too loud clock on the wall.   
  
Steve kept watching for any kind of reaction, but all Tony did was stare at the floor with his eyes darting back and forth as if he was trying to melt the linoleum with his thoughts. It was not a good sign, or at least it did not seem like one. The solider wanted to believe that maybe this was Tony’s way of working it out, that any second the engineer would leap up and yell ‘ _we’re having a baby’_ and it would be like those sitcoms where the dad cheers and passes out cigars and then they would go home and sleep in twin beds before saying goodnight to everyone in tower and of course they would say it back.   
  
Nope, this was not a sitcom and nothing good could come from that thousand-yard-stare that Tony was giving the floor. With each moment that passed, Steve was more and surer that he shouldn’t have even told the alpha. That this was all wrong from start to finish, he’d done the one thing his mother had begged him not to do…to be like her, raising a child on her own had been so difficult and she’d always wanted better for him. Now it looked like that was going to be his life, because clearly this wasn’t what Tony wanted.   
  
Who could blame the Alpha; chances were that Tony had spent his whole life trying to avoid this sort of thing. How many money hungry omegas had already tried to sling a paternity suit at him? Surely, he didn’t think the same of Steve, but at the same time didn’t that make it worse? Because it wasn’t like Steve was lying for the hell of a payday. This was real and Steve didn’t want to be the man who ruined Tony Stark. “Just go home Stark.”  
  
Tony’s head snapped up at the words, “What?”  
  
“I said go home I’m fine here…alone.”  Steve hardens his expression; it would be better this way. Tony wouldn’t have to feel like he did anything, it would all be Steve. “Get out Stark.”  
  
This entire time of course, Tony had been going over in his head what a horrible father he was going to be, how Howard had been distant and even at the best of times little more than tolerant of his presence. He could count on one hand the times his father said _‘I love you’_ and he wasn‘t even sure if the old man really meant it. Maria…well, by the 80’s if she wasn’t in a Valium haze she was away at her functions and would only favor Tony with a sloppy lipstick smearing kiss and those big teary brown eyes when she told him she loved him. What did he know about being a parent? The only things he’d ever raised were just that - things, he had his inventions and the bots. Real living attachment was hard to maintain and what if he did something wrong? What if let their kid get hurt, or worse - what if Tony …No, he didn’t want to think about that because there was no way he would become that.   
  
Still, didn’t Steve deserve better? Tony wasn’t special, sure, he had his money and the suits but at the end of the day, he was a social embarrassment most of the time and emotionally stunted man-child with abandonment issues. Oh, god he was going to fuck this kid up beyond measure and Steve was going to hate him for it.   
  
“Just go home Stark.” Steve said, and he sounded so angry already.   
  
“What?” Of course Tony could imagine why, he knocked up Captain America. Knock. Up. Captain. America. If Howard could see him now… The old fart was likely rolling in his grave, or maybe he’d be oddly proud and clap Tony on the back for it. Considering the contents of the old mans journal Tony wasn’t so sure it wouldn’t have been the latter.  
  
What’s to say Steve even wanted this? Why would he? The guy lived for the mission. Steve wasn’t Steve if he couldn’t get out their and make a difference. Now, Tony had stolen that from him.   
  
“I said go home I’m fine here … alone, get out Stark.”   
  
There it was… the other shoe that Tony had been waiting for. They all leave, why he ever thought this would be any different. Was beyond him. “Yeah…” his throat burned when he said it, stumbling to his feet and nearly running out of the door.   
  
It was over, over and now there was this baby, Tony’s baby. Half way down the hall Stark fell against the wall and felt like he couldn’t breath. Steve was pregnant…with their child, a child he was probably never going to know. Because why on earth would anyone ever trust him with a child! Pepper wouldn’t even let him put a fish tank in the tower because she knew that she, or someone Tony hired, would end up caring for them.     
  
Tony needed to get out of there. He needed t o be far away where the world still made sense, where he could think and figure what to do with his life.  
  
Or maybe he just needed a drink.

* * *

  
Steve sat alone just soaking up the silence for a while, he would need to get used to this. He was going to have to leave the tower and find a place of his own. Someplace far enough that he wouldn’t be tempted to see Tony again, or the media wouldn’t find out about the billionaires illegitimate child. Maybe he could go back to DC, find a new place and a day job. He could ask Sam, the alpha was nice enough.   
  
That was another thought. Would it be better for the baby if he found a suitable alpha?   
  
Steve had always been the kind to turn his nose at the idea that omega ’needed’ to be cared for. His mom took care of him and he turned out fine, better than fine - he was a bonifide national treasure. Although he didn’t feel much like one at the moment.   
  
Captain America wasn’t pregnant. Steve Rogers was, some kid from Brooklyn that no one remembered.   
  
He shook the thoughts away before easing his way out of bed. His nose wrinkling at the sensation of being naked in the tie back gown. He really needed to stop ending up like this, or at the very least have, a spare set of clothes in the quinjet.   
  
For now though it didn’t matter, right now he just wanted to wash off the dirt and stink from the fight. He paged the nurses to let them know, a kindly nurse showed up a few moments later to remove all the monitors and switch off the machines. She told him that he had a visitor outside who said they had some clothes for him to wear home. He thanked her and said he’d only be a moment.   
  
The shower cubicle in the infirmary was tight but it was enough, thankfully, the whole room was tile so Steve just left the curtain open so he didn’t feel so penned in. The hot water made a world of difference; he stood there under the spray with his eyes closes just letting the water wash over his sweat and dirt stiff skin. If only the water could seep in deeper and clean, the darkness settled around his mind. Cleanse away all the doubt and anger that came with those damnable thoughts…   
  
Steve dropped his head, chin resting on his chest as he looked down at himself. Running a hand over his stomach -still flat if a bit firmer to the touch.  How long would it stay that way? Would he even get to know?  Yet another facet of this whole mess that Steve didn’t want to think about. What if all of this was just temporary, what if the serum decided that this child was something that didn’t belong and purged it from him. How would he deal with that?   
  
The omega found himself leaning against the wall with the water pelting his back. He hated this, hated feeling this alone, it wasn’t fair and it wasn’t right. However, he’d done this to himself hadn’t he?  He should have told Tony no, should have waited… should have done a million other things.  
  
 _‘Should have crashed that plane where they’d never have found you’_ a dark part of the soldiers mind supplied. He felt a shiver run along his spine at the faded flashes of memory. Dark water and the boom of metal and glass crashing into the sea. The way the hull creaked and leaks sprung - firing out bolts like bullets.  Those moments after impact when he panicked and for an instant changed his mind. He’d been so sure…he put the bird down with a clear head and he was sure… but then the deeper he sunk the more he realized he wasn’t so sure.  
  
 Steve had never told anyone that part, not even Tony.   
  
The way he prized at the planes bay doors thinking maybe if he could open them, he could swim out. The way the water rushed in all at once and slammed him back toward the control console. It can in so quick and it was so cold. How the water grew higher and higher and he lost the feeling in his extremities first then it hurt to breath and he could feel it weighting down his lungs when his head would dip below the surface. The cold fingers worming into his blood stream before everything went still.   
  
Steve gasped feeling his legs turning to jelly. Instinctively an arm went around his waist as he went down on his knees. Squeezing his eyes shut trying to tell himself he wasn’t there, he wasn’t here.  Trying to reach out for the sensory memory of nights he’d woken dreaming of war and Tony had been there, rubbing his back and telling him everything was ok. Jarvis repeating the time, date, location down to longitude, latitude, even elevation.   
  
He didn’t have Tony anymore. That was the worst. 

* * *

  
Steve finally gathered himself enough to dry off and return to bed calling “come in, loud enough for who ever may have been waiting outside.   
  
“I hear there are congratulations in order? Is Stark out buying a cigar factory?” Phil said with a smile, setting down a bag at the foot of Steve’s bed. . As much as Pepper was the “mother over SI,” Phil was much the same over any and all agents of Shield, thus extending to the Avengers themselves.  
  
The Captain flinched and looked away, not the response Coulson was looking for, “Oh…I see I might need to enact the RT2B protocol.”   
  
Steve frowned looked back trying hard to remember what code that was and still couldn’t place it. “The what?”  
  
“Repercussions to bad behavior, little something I thought Stark was aware of and clearly has forgotten if you’re here looking like that and he’s no where to be found.” Phil spoke starting to unpack the folded clothing.   
  
As Steve watched the older omega, he wondered if Phil did this for Clint’s children, folding their clothes for school and such. He didn’t really remember his mother doing that though he assumed she must have, the longer he’d been out of the ice the less he could remember those days before the serum. He wanted to hold onto them if only for her. Wanted his child to hear about the wonderful grandmother who would have loved and adored them.   
  
“It’s not his fault; we never meant for …this to happen.”   
  
Phil tugged over a chair and sat down, taking a moment to straight up his tie and cross his legs, “It did happen though and you’re both adults. Listen, I know I’ve never been in this situation but I do have children. Clint’s became mine the moment I bonded with him, and I’ll admit I was scared to death. I had no idea how to be a parent, to be honest I was surprised Clint was so good at it. It’s a hard job but it’s also one of the most rewarding.”  
  
“He doesn’t want this, and I’m not even sure how I feel right now. My mother struggled to support me, I know I wont have that much of an issue financially with this baby but, what about the job? How can I leave knowing I might not comeback? How is that fair…do I just. Put down the shield?” Steve leaned forward running his fingers through his hair. “I never even considered this as a possibility and now its here and I don’t know what to do. I‘m supposed to be a leader and I don‘t know what to do.”  
  
The older omega sat silently, thinking over his next words before placing a gentle hand on the solders’ leg. “You tell Stark what you told me. As self centered as he can be I don’t think he would say he didn’t want this child.”  
  
“He didn’t…he didn’t say anything.”  
  
“So you don’t really know how he feels do you?” The agent pointed out. It was a good point.  
  
Steve really had just steamrolled ahead and assumed the absolute worst of his alpha. “I guess not. He still left, still ran out of here like his britches were burning.”  
  
Phil hummed, “You told him to leave didn’t you, cause you’re really one of the few if not only people who can tell Stark what to do and have him listen. At least a good percentage of the time.”   
  
The blush on the blonds face was all he needed to confirm.  
  
“Go back home and just talk to him Steve, but don’t forget to listen to him too. You’re both going to have to learn how to give and take because children are smart little beasts who can smell your weakness and will divide and conquer. Trust me I know that much.” Phil smiled and patted Rogers’ leg again. “You can do this, you both can.” 

* * *

  
Steve walked down to the workshop to find the windows tinted music blasting some melancholic pop ballad, it made his lips twitch fondly. He didn’t need to see Tony to guess what he must be doing in there. Probably laying on that ratty old sofa with on arm over his eyes and the bots beeping sadly. Dum-E was more than likely beside himself. It was almost comical how Steve could picture it all in his mind by now.   
  
He places a hand on the darkened glass and took a breath, “Jarvis, can you let me in?”   
  
“Of course Captain, and if I may say, congratulations. I have always wanted a human sibling.”   
  
Steve smiled and lowered his head. “Thanks for that J.”   
  
Of course, Steve was right. There Tony was spread out dramatically on the sofa absolutely dripping with lamentation. It was funny in a way because Tony Stark never did anything halfway. “Tony.”  
  
The volume of the music lowered automatically as the inventor sat up rubbing his eyes once more. “Steve, you’re home… That’s, that’s good. No I mean, that’s great so. .no problems then right?” Tony cleared his throat at the end of the awkward greeting and glanced around like he wasn’t sure were to look.   
  
“No problems, at least nothing physical. I think maybe we have something’s to workout. I… I shouldn’t have assumed the worst after I told you. I’m sure it all came as a shock because I know its been a shock to me.” Steve started, standing awkwardly looking at his hands folded in front of himself with a deep-set frown. “I need to know what you want to do.”   
  
The alpha sat up with his elbows on his knees and face in his hands as he listened. He’d been trying to figure out just that this whole time. Tony wasn’t a spring chicken any more and really, men his age already had teenage children. He shouldn’t be this freaked out about all of this, all of his youth he’d been pushed and prodded to settle down with a nice omega and give the Stark name an heir to the industrial throne.  He almost did just that, he was going to and then…Afghanistan happened. “I can’t be the one that tells you what to do Steve.”  
  
“I’m not asking for that, I know what I want or …at least I think I do. I just need to know where you stand. Where we stand.”   
  
Tony stood up and gestured manically to the shop, “Look at this Steve, the most experience I have at raising things is machines. If I can’t oil it or Sauder it or switch out some fucking screws I have no idea what to do. I was just barely keeping things copasetic between us and now…” Stark stopped mid rant and turned his back to the omega, a hand rubbing nervously at his beard. “I don’t want to ruin this. For once in my life I have something I can’t lose.”   
  
A large warm hand fell on the inventors shoulder, followed by a broad chest molding to his back. “You won’t ruin this.”   
  
“I don’t know what you need Steve, or what a kid could need.” he said turning to look at the omega. It struck him then how unsure and young Steve looked. It was so uncommon to see so much open vulnerability on the blondes face and it made Tony want to gather the man his arms and lock him away in the penthouse somewhere dark and warm and try everything to change that. To bring back that confidence and sass. “Tell me Steve.”   
  
“I just need you, and I kinda need ya not to faint.” Steve attempted a little humor and it worked    
  
Tony snorted and wound his arms around the blonds’ narrow waist. “I didn’t faint I told you that. It was a mandatory restart. Very technical.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: So it seemed things were leaning to super family, however I’m not 100% ruling anything out. Therefore, I guess I’ll surprise you guys. Regardless of the outcome, please don’t be nasty if you didn’t get what you wanted. I can only write what I feel at the time and how this story unfolds is really dependent on how I feel . So remember to be kind and enjoy.


	18. Attachment is dangerous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a while. My self esteem in off in a drain someplace but I'm fine. Anywho, I tried my best here so hopefully this isn't a steaming pile crap. If it is horrible ..idk keep it to yourself cause I just can't. Enough of this stuff, here's what you really want. enjoy if you can.

The first order of business was to get Steve and the baby a thorough medical work up. Bruce was adamant about that point, and Simmons agreed to be the couple’s personal physician since technically speaking- Bruce was not that kind of doctor. Moreover, Steve could not go to just any Obstetrician in New York because if he had it would out him as an omega. That was something Steve just wasn’t ready to face, no mater what anyone told him he just couldn’t tell the nation he defended in their darkest hour that he and the government that claimed to protect them - had lied.    
  
So, any and all prenatal care would be giving inside the tower and at such time when the Captain’s condition became ‘noticeable’, Captain America would take a much needed ‘sabbatical’ and as far as the public would be concerned, America’s first Avenger would be some where in a cabin in one the nations beloved wildlife sanctuaries .  Cap had that salt of the earth image; it was not hard to picture him outfitted in flannel doing something ultra Alpha like Fly-fishing and wrestling bears in his down time.  That was the plan for now at least.   
  
Now Steve and Tony sat in the newly renovated med lab of Avengers tower, well… that’s not entirely accurate. Tony is sitting and grumbling over having to fill out paperwork - which he thinks is some archaic form of torture.   
  
“Why do you need to know my family medical history I’m not the one that’s pregnant…” the father -to-be mumbled. However, he was assured that this was important no matter how tedious it may seem.  
  
 During this first visit Bruce calculated that Steve was around Nine-weeks if he conceived during his heat, to which Steve assure them that was the only time it would have happened.  Tony merely shrugged and quipped “Not like I didn’t try but Steve’s old fashioned.”   
  
Next came the check up with all the basics. Blood pressure reading, (slightly elevated and subsequently blamed on a certain manic mechanic and his inappropriate shenanigans), weigh-in and measurements to get an idea of where they were starting.   
  
“Captain, I hate to have to ask as I know this is a sensitive subject for you.” Simmons started but pushed ahead with a nod from Bruce. It had to be done. “I will need to do a pelvic exam.”  
  
His jaw clenched imperceptibly before Steve stood with all the military readiness he could muster. Tony reached out and touched his hand, silently asking if he wanted him to go along. Steve shook his head; he wanted to get this over with and with as few witnesses as possible. He hated doctors and this type of thing he had always loathed.  
 Even when he was a little guy, maybe it was worse then being tugged off to the omega ward to be looked over by some old nurse with cold hands who would tisk at his weight and then poke and prod with instruments while jotting things down on a yellow steno.   
  
“Captain, are you alright?”   
  
Steve looked up from where he had paused mid stride. “Yes sorry.” He felt foolish for getting lost in the past like that; it seemed he’d been doing that a lot lately. 

* * *

  
Simmons did her best to be swift about the exam. It was mostly to check the size of the uterus, they already new Steve’s omega organs were slightly underdeveloped. Likely, they had been before the serum and the serum had originally been designed for an alpha. Therefore, the chemical alterations set out to perfect and personify Alpha-like traits only. Leaving his other internal organs alone having deemed them ‘unnecessary’. This also gave a great incite into how the serum worked.   
  
The doctor’s face gave nothing away as she finished, tossing her gloves in the bin. “You can get dressed now Captain.”  
  
“Maybe you should call me Steve seein’ as we just got pretty acquainted.”   
  
The brunette chuckled to herself, “Alright then Steve, I think perhaps you’d like a little break for now while Bruce and I have a word.”  
  
Steve was thankful for that. He wanted to get out of the backless gown and into his clothes, he wanted out of this little curtained off area that reminded him too much of the exam tents he’d been ushered into only to end up staring at the bright red 4F on his enlistment forms.   
He didn’t wait for her to say anything else, just nodding to her exiting and taking a moment to breathe in the empty room.   
  
“Come on solider… this is nothing.” He told himself, trampling down all that unease that had him nearly blacked out during the exam itself. He’d been to war, seen men die in the trenches soaked in mud and blood with wide bright eyes that stared at him as if he had the answers when really he was just as scared as they were. He was just a kid behind that shield, a kid from Brooklyn with a smart mouth that occasionally got him beat to shit in alleys.  
  
“Steve… hey… sweets come here. Steve look at me.”   
  
The omega startled at the cautious touch on his bicep. Steve was standing there with his shirt in hands staring blankly at the floor. It took a few blinks and deep breaths to focus on the hand that lay steady and warm on his arm. How long had he been standing there? He hadn’t even heard Tony come in.  
  
Tony moved around him slowly taking the shirt from his hands. “Steve, look in my eyes.”   
  
He did of course he did. The mechanic had that timber in his voice now that sent a shiver down the Captain’s spine.   
  
“That’s it, now sit down.” Tony said tugging over a rolling chair with his food and nodding to it. He waited until the omega sat down and ran his fingers slowly through Steve’s scalp and over his shoulders. “Ok, arms up sunshine.”  
  
“Tony m’not…”  
  
“Never said you were now arms up or you walk out of here shirtless. I’m fine with option B.”  There wasn’t much room for argument and if Steve was being honest, he didn’t feel up to it right now.   
  
That wasn’t like him, Tony expected a little more resistance before Steve lifted up his arms and let himself be dressed. “You got this, we got this, it has been got. Ok?” Tony rubbed roughly over his shoulders and Steve wanted to thank him for not using those feather light condescending touches. He preferred this- the warmth of the inventors work callused hands as they pushed and pulled over his too smooth skin. “First times are always messy, unsatisfying and end with a lil crying.”  
  
Steve shook his head, “Everything’s a sex joke to you isn’t?”  
  
“I work with what I’m best at.” Tony shrugged and grinned when he saw the slow smile Steve was fighting down. “Exactly, now come on Bruce bun and the English muffin are waiting.” 

* * *

  
This was the conversation that Steve was silently dreading. Not that he was going to show it right now, but it was true. All night he had lain next to Tony -pretending to sleep when he had really been thinking about this conversation. Preparing as he would prepare for battle, he had to be able to sit here, listen, and show no fear.   
  
This wasn’t war, this wasn’t tactical and maybe that’s what made it difficult. Because Steve never was good at social situations, which had always, been Bucky’s thing. Steve would always stand off to the side and smile and try to make interesting conversation. Try being the operative word. Steve had a bad habit of just glowering with out realizing it, his face stringent some mildly irritated/pained resting state. Maybe it was because he’d spent so much of his life in pain that his expression slipped into it so easily. People often miss read his strict appearance for foul disposition or judgment these days.   
  
“Everything looks good as far as your physical, I will want to give you one more sonogram before you leave; however, I did want to have a word with you both before we proceed.” Simmons said, the alpha was trying not to frown or smile to much as she adjusted the papers on her desk. Bruce was standing just off to the side with his arms crossed trying to take up as little room in the space as possible.   
   
Tony had his camera-ready face, false bravado in full effect and Steve wished he wouldn‘t do that. Wished the alpha wouldn’t feel the need to be ‘on’   all the time. Tony did that though , like some primal defense mechanism, where most creatures had fight or flight Tony Stark had  fight or ‘show off’. “So is this that ‘what to expect when your expecting’ and all that Jazz? Do we get pamphlets or are we going to get one of those weird new-age parenting tapes? All I ask is no one breaks out the ‘miracle of life‘ video cause I did have lunch before coming down.”   
  
Simmons was not laughing, “No, actually I  wanted to make sure that you both understand the risks associated with Mr. Rogers’s unique physiology.”   
  
“The serum, she means the serum.” Steve quipped looking over at a plant in the corner. It was one of those ferns with the long thin leaves, he let his eyes track along the veins of green and wondered if Pepper was the one to pick it out like most of the towers decor or if maybe Bruce had brought it in.  He was willing to think about anything other than what was going on right now.  Wished he could be anywhere else than listening to Simmons give words to what he’d already considered. That even as the governments ‘physical perfection’ his body was still attacking itself, still letting him down. Something’s never change.  
  
“Yes, there is a chance that the serum could react against the developing fetus. Recognizing it as a foreign object rather than healthy tissue and thus…rejecting it.”    
  
Tony shifted in his seat, looking sidelong at Steve who didn’t seem to react at all. “Right, so ..Statistically speaking. What kinds of numbers are we look at here and what can we do to improve that?”  
  
Numbers, of course Tony would look at it that way because numbers were easy and could be manipulated. Steve just wanted to tell him to be quiet, to stop acting like this was something the alpha could plug into one of his fancy gadgets and come up with some solution to fix everything.  Some things just are the way they are, like when his mother died. She worked with the sick and had been lucky for a while. Then she caught the bug and just couldn’t shake it. Just the way it was.   
  
“We can’t apply a figure to this unfortunately. There is no one else like Captain Rogers, but if I had to equate it to other high-risk pregnancies involving hormonal imbalances and underdeveloped internal reproductive systems. We are looking at a window of around 13 to 18 weeks to watch very closely for any signs of fetal distress. Given what we know between now and then, 50%. Odds will go up in favor of survival past that mark. I wish I had better news for you both, I truly do.” She sounded so apologetic.   
  
Bruce stepped up then, “It’s important that you know now so you can think about your options.”  
  
Steve frowned working over the words, he knew Bruce was just trying to help and in these days ‘options’ wasn’t the dirty word it had been back in his time.  “You mean if I decide not to take the risk? If I just… give up now rather than later?”  
  
“That’s not what I said Steve. You’re the one always talking about having all the Intel first.” Bruce wasn’t aiming to sound condescending and maybe Steve was just worked up but it sounded that way.   
  
“So you told me all this before that.. Sono.. …what ever you call it… cause what? So I wouldn’t be shocked if it was gone already?”  The words just spilled out and he was angry and now that they were out, he wanted to put them back. Wanted to just shut his mouth and take what they were saying at face value but he just couldn’t. The more it bounced around in his head the more agitated it made him. Steve Rogers had never given up in his life and it was down right offensive to think he would just bow out of something this important. This was a life, a living little person who didn’t even get to have a say in all this.   
  
The omegas upset did not go unnoticed, Tony could see the white knuckle grip of Steve’s hand and hear the subtle creak of the steel chair‘s arm. “Alright ok that’s enough! This was a fun chat really but a little privacy would be great right about now, as in get the hell out, love you science bro but you need to scoot with Alice in spy land as in yesterday.” Tony was out of his seat and at the door.   
  
It didn’t mater though because now Steve was up too and when the alpha made a play to grab him, he pushed the hand away with a poisonous glare.   
  
“Steve….fuck.” Tony pinched the bridge of his nose watching the soldier storm away.   
  
Simmons looked on painfully, “I’m sorry…”  
  
“Nope, not you just … give us a sec ok?” Tony mutters waving a hand as he scurried out after the raging super soldier. 

* * *

  
  “Steve!”    
  
The blond had already rounded the corner out of the lab and was in the elevator before Tony could catch up.  “Jarvis bring it back down.”  
  
“Sorry Sir but I do not  believe that wise.”  
  
“You don’t…what?” Tony pause and gave an incredulous sound, “I said bring Steve back down here J.”   
  
“And I said no, respectfully Sir. You did give me an order to safeguard the Captain and that is what I am doing. He is agitated and would benefit from the quiet. If you would like to join him shortly I can certainly send the lift back down for you at such time when Steven has collected himself.”  
  
“Steven…what the hell J? You two on a first name basis, having little pow wows when I’m not around? Look I need to get up there now and there is one of two ways it’s going to happen. One I take the elevator like a normal person, or two I put on the suit tear open these doors and fly up the elevator shaft.”  The alpha growled at the digital panel next to the lift.   
  
The Ai chirped back completely ignoring his master’s ire, “There are also stairs Sir, perhaps a bit of cardio?”    
  
“I will cardio your circuits if you don’t let me up to my own damn floor .”   
  
Maybe Jarvis could tell how serious Tony was or maybe he’d just grown concerned with the way Steve was pacing and inevitably ended up standing motionless in front of the nesting room. The poor omega looking like he craved the comfort of the space but too stubborn to give into the instinct.   
  
Whatever the case, the elevator doors opened and Stark was allowed passage up to the penthouse. 

* * *

  
He wanted to hit something and that was immature, Steve knew that but really, if he could have gone down to the gym and broke a few heavy bags he would. He couldn’t though, laying a hand low on his stomach he wondered if he was doing damage even now.   
  
“ya got the short stick kid. Not even here and I’m already messin up.”   
  
He wandered around the penthouse aimlessly as if walking would somehow leek out the frustration, pausing in front of the nesting room before he even realized were he was.   
  
Steve felt foolish for wanting to go in there and curl up under a blanket and just sleep. He was suppose to be stronger than some stupid instinctual urges. What kind of leader hides under the covers just because things get a little difficult.   
  
A smoky mental image collected of himself sitting in a bombed out bar trying so hard to get drunk and knowing it wouldn’t work. Yeah, that’s the kind of leader he was, he was the kind who hid the truth behind high ideals. The golden boy with a dark side.   
  
The truth of it he was still the same kid standing shirtless in the line at the recruitment office. Glaring with stormy eyes just daring anyone to let their eyes linger too long on his thin chest and curved spine. Bucky used to describe him  as 10ft  man in a 5ft room. His friend would laugh and wrap an arm around his shoulders jesting about what a ‘firecracker’ Steve was.   
  
Steve had thought that being this way had been a match, he could finally do the things he wanted and protect people, he could be apart of something greater. Right now, he felt just the opposite, now he just felt the whole world had grown too big in retaliation to his unnatural body. Everything was to wide-open and it felt cold, he didn’t fit here just like he didn’t fit back then.  All he knew how to do was fight, that’s what they needed  him for - all anyone needed him for.   
  
He wasn’t like Bruce or Tony who had been successful in their fields even before they chose this rode in life. Rather, it chose them as the case maybe. Natasha , Clint, Thor… they all had something outside of this, they all had something more to give.   
  
Steve couldn’t even give the life inside him a chance or even control that fact. Shield thawed him out to fight a war, if they hadn’t needed him…he thinks they would have left him.   
  
The cold creeps under his skin and Steve knows it’s not real, knows there’s no reason for it and his mind races.   
  
He would have never met Tony.  He would have never met any of them. He would have never found Bucky.   
  
This baby would have never existed. 

* * *

  
Stark came off the elevator with hell on his heels.  The alpha was muttering soft curses under his breath as he dashed through the pent house, this all had unraveled so quickly and if Tony was being honest, he hadn’t even processed it yet.   
  
Tony had a knack for just ignoring things until the last moment or in the dead of night after a three or four day binge in the workshop. Looking back on questionable life choices when he physically hadn’t the strength to run away anymore. Nights spent laying on the ratty sofa in the corner while the bots milled around  trying to get his attention.   
  
Dum-E trying so hard to be comforting with offerings of milkshakes that were often more Motor Oil than actual milk. Bless his little wires and bolts.   
  
So yeah, maybe Tony wasn’t the poster child for emotional wellness.   
  
There was one thing he was sure he’d give his damn best to be better at - and that was being the kind of father his wasn’t. To be a better partner than what his mother had. He had always told himself that on the off chance he ever did settle down he’d do it right, he’d be all in and nothing would come before his family.  Even if he thought that dream was over with becoming Iron Man. Even when he thought, no one could handle all his baggage.  Somehow right when he least expected it…love just sort of happened.   
  
“Steve?”   
  
The omega was standing awkwardly in the bedroom with his back pressed to the wall. Steve’s blue eyes seemed too wide, his lips parted as quick little puffs of air escaped. Each hurried breath accompanied by the rapid rise and fall of the soldier’s chest.   
  
  
Tony knew what this was and that it needed to stop. “Shit”  This wasn’t good for Steve or the baby. “Steve…”    
  
“’s gonna die… every… everyone. I‘m s‘pose  to be better, s‘pose to … ” Steve muttered turning away from the Alpha. His hands were tingling and sweat was running down his back. He felt hot and cold all at the same time, the cold was worse because it came in waves making his skin twitch.   
  
Tony held his hands out trying to project his movements, “hey, sweetheart can you take my hand? I need your help, can you help me?” Giving Steve a task seemed like a good plan. It was the best he could come up with at the moment to try to help and still give Steve some control.   
  
Steve looked up and damn it if he didn’t look devastated and confused. “What?”   
  
“Yeah, can you come lay down with me? It would really help.”   
  
The omega seemed to think this over before grabbing the offered hand and dragging the slighter male into the nesting room. He was doing this for Tony so it was ok. Tony needed help so it made it ok, it wasn’t about him and this didn’t make him weak. He was helping his alpha and that was important.  
  
Once inside the pair lay down and Tony had Jarvis, play some ambient sounds, normally Tony would have just started talking about anything but that didn’t seem ideal at the moment. Not with the way, Steve’s eyes darted around in the low light and his face fixed in a look between frustration and anger.   
  
Every muscle on the omegas frame seemed to tight, ready to spring at any moment and that really needed to stop because Tony could smell the sour unease coming of his skin. Just thinking about it now Steve’s scent lately should have really clued him in, it had been much more noticeable than it usually was.   
  
“Hey, Steve, sweetie…how about we get comfortable ok?” he said fingers tugging at the soldier’s clothes.   
  
Steve flinched at first then nodded letting Tony pull off his shirt . “ There we go, I’m gunna touch you ok sugar, will you let me?” Tony whispered in his ear in that tone that made him shiver . His back  melting into the bedding and eyes drooping slightly.   
  
“Come on honey, talk to me? I mean I know my voice is sexy but I wanna hear you too ok? The alpha touched his chest and arms easing the omega bit-by-by, needing his fingers into the tense muscles and slowing the blondes breathing. “ That’s  it, just breath with me Steve, that’s right honey. You‘re so good for me.”   
  
Tony was all over him, covering him ..Shielding him. It seemed absurd considering Steve’s stature but here in this moment, he felt small again and it did not frighten him. He let his hands slowly settle on the alphas back. Tony pulled them onto their sides with Steve’s back against the padded wall. It was warm here…safe here. Far away from the everything else and he could empty his mind and just feel this.   
  
The scratch of the alphas facial hair against his cheek, neck and chest. The smoky scent of cologne and oil that balanced into something so comforting. It felt like home. “Tony…”  
  
“I know…” The alpha said peeling off his own shirt, the light of the reactor glowing and filling the nesting room with a soft bluish white hue. “I know.” He said again touching Steve’s face. “I’ll be honest babe, I’m scared shitless. I don’t know what kinda parent I could be and I don’t want anything to happen to you.”   
  
‘m’ not so fragile..” even so he pressed against the alpha tucking his face against Tony’s neck and enjoying the feel of warm rough hands stroking down his sides. “but…m’ scared too.” It was ok to say it, it was ok because it was Tony.   
  
“They just want us to know; now we do. That doesn’t mean anything is for sure…hell, I should have never made it this long with all my questionable life choices- but I have, and look at you. We are the epitome of underdog success and this kid is gonna is going to be the best of both of us. Smart and devilishly handsome like me, and strong with the biggest heart and sharpest sass just like you. If anything we should be worried more about all the hearts our little boy or girl is gonna break.  Cause you know what they say right? They are twice as bad as you. I pity Barton when his kids hit that pre teen phase, we may have tiny archery fiends running wild.”  
  
Steve hummed and smiled against his skin, “What if their like Phil?”  
  
“Oh god no…” Tony groaned and clung to Steve theatrically, “No mini agents, I know he’s already got Nathaniel watching supper nanny so we are doomed. Can you imagine? You probably already have the next generation of Captain America fan club getting ready to stare at you with googly eyes.”  
  
“He doesn’t have googly eyes.”  
  
“He watched you while you were sleeping.”  
  
“He was present while I was unconscious. That different.”  
  
Tony rolled his eyes and smiled, “Keep telling yourself that sweet cheeks.” 

* * *

  
Time passed with slow touches and roaming lips, the later more the alphas fault. Steve was feeling better, the apprehension was still there but he did not feel that same tightness in his back and shoulders. If anything- being here with Tony made him feel weightless. If only this feeling could last.   
  
Breathing deeply the omega relished in the last few moments of solitude. They needed to go back, the appointment was not over and if they were really going to do this the right, way they needed to give the baby every chance at health.  “Tony, I think I’m ready to go back.”   
  
Stark looked up from where he was drawing patterned with his fingertips over the soldiers chiseled chest. “Yeah, we leave those two down there very long and no telling was questionable bio-science they will get up to in my sexy lab space.”  
  
“It’s Bruce’s lab you gave it to him.” Steve deadpanned.  
  
“My building my rules booboo kitty!” Tony smirked leaning over to playfully bite one of the omega’s nipples.   
  
This earning the alpha a smack on the top of the head and a reproachful glare. “Watch it shell head, their sore.”  
  
Tony tried not to laugh but he had to, more ‘captain America doesn’t approve’ glares for him. “Sorry, not sorry.” He quipped getting up and exiting the nesting room. “I’ll make it up to you later ok baby, daddy will ride you hard and put you away wet.”  
  
The blush on Steve’s face was well worth the thrown pillow.

* * *

  
Returning to the med lab, no one said a word about the previous discussion. It was easy to see that all parties felt it was best left for now. The last order of business would be to conduct an ultrasound. The one done by shield previously, had been grainy and over quickly. Doctor Simmons assured she would get them a good image this time with the sonogram.   
  
Steve lay back on the exam table with Tony next to him, the engineer looking over at all the tech probably adjusting all of the pieces in his head. Knowing Stark he would have a brand new sonography machine built that was lighter more compact and provided superior imaging, all before breakfast tomorrow. The trouble would likely be that parts alone cost a small fortune. Tony always had good intentions though and that great inventive mind was something Steve truly loved about him.   
  
“Ok, this will be a little cold.” The doctor said before applying the transmission gel to his lower stomach. She must have noticed the slight unease and smiled brightly. “Would you like to know how it works? It’s quite interesting.”  
  
Tony snorted but said nothing.   
  
“Sure, I mean they sure didn’t have anything like this back in 39.”   
  
“I’m sure they didn’t, basically I’m going to use this,” she paused taping the handle of the transducer “To see your baby, it’s a bit more technical than that of course. The machine uses high-frequency sound waves, ones that we can’t hear of course, sent thought the transducer and into your abdomen.” Simmons pressed the end of the wand gently against his stomach through the gel as she spoke. “The echoes of the waves are what the machine records and create images of your baby.”  
  
The screen flicked through various shaded of grey and the wand moved, “Right, now here is your uterus…and here…oh…”  
  
Simmons paused and looked at the screen with a tilted head. “Oh my…”  
  
Steve felt his heart spike and Tony’s hand tightening on his. “What’s wrong?” The alpha asked before Steve could even get the words out.  
  
“No. I, well there is nothing wrong per say. Doctor Banner would you mind having a look at this?”   
  
“Would you please tell me what you’re seeing?” Steve tried to speak calmly get the edge in his voice was unmistakable. Why were they talking over him, why would no one tell him the truth?   
  
Meanwhile Bruce turned the screen away and adjusted his glasses looking at the image. “Huh…would ya look at that.”   
  
“Bruce I swear to God you’re a bro but I will come over there and…” Tony started but was put off by his fellow scientist’s broad smile. It must not be anything bad but still.  
  
“Well boys, looks like things just got a bit trickier. On the upside your rich Tony so buying two of everything shouldn’t be difficult.” Bruce said still smirking as Simmons turned the screen back.  
  
“Two of…wait..What?” Tony’s face twitches when he questioned the phrase because what was his science bro on about now? Had the Gama gone to his brain?  
  
“Congratulations. It’s Twins,” Simmons said smiling as she taped the screen. “They are monoamniotic so baby A was probably in front of Baby B in the first image we took at shield. You can see them both clearly now.”   
  
Steve looked wide eyed at the screen, two small bean shaped silhouetted wiggled in a sea of black. Twins… them where having twins. Before Steve could comment or have any feeling on the matter he felt the grip on his hand loosen and looked over to his alpha that now looked pale as a sheet mumbling the word. “Twins” repeatedly.   
  
“Oh for Christ sake… Stark keep it together.”   
  
Bruce moved around to ease the billionaire back into a chair. “Good job Tony not only did you manage to impregnate a national icon but you’re an over achiever.”   
  
“Twins Steve, two…two babies. Not one but two so there’s…twins. Oh god I need a drink…do I get two drinks? I feel like that is fair right? One scotch per fetus?“ Tony finally shot out of the seat and Steve was really confused when the alpha grabbed his face and kissed him full on the mouth with everything he had.  When they parted, Simmons was just standing there red in the face trying to avert her eyes and Bruce was just standing off to the side, as all of this was completely normal.   
  
Rogers looked up at his alpha still trying to get his breath back that Tony had so unceremoniously stolen right there in front of god and everyone. The brunette was grinning like a mad man, a beautiful lunatic with those dancing chocolate eyes. “I love you Steve, holy shit I love you and that’s terrifying but great. We are having babies and that pretty terrifying but I love you. I didn’t faint either this time so yay progress and that’s great.”  
  
“I thought you said you didn’t faint?” Steve sassed a little smile tugging on his lips.   
  
Tony backtracked, finally letting go of the solders face. “Ugh…yeah, no I didn’t. I meant. Well it’s all really technical and what not point is this is great, your great, I‘m great this all just …great.”     
  
“Rambling Tones.” Bruce quipped gently tugging the alpha away. “Why don’t you come with me while Ms. Simmons cleans up Steve?   
  
The alpha nodded and started chattering on about how to build duel bassinets with all sorts of sensors for optimal temperature and started to ask Jarvis about schematics and then something about coffee and doughnuts and calling Pepper. Who really knew what came after that as the voices trailed off down the hall.   
  
“How are you feeling?” Doctor Simmons asked as Steve lay there smiling thoughtfully at the captured image.   
  
Steve did not know how to feel, seeing them like this - watching them move and know they were alive. It felt more real and in a way 100 times more frightening and wonderful all at the same time.  “Ok I guess, I suppose this makes things more difficult doesn’t it?”   
  
The doctor nodded, “Yes, it does bring you into a higher risk category but you’re very healthy and the babies both look wonderful. We will just keep an eye on things and do our best to keep you healthy. I already have some lab assistance working on some prenatal supplement alternative, with your metabolism as it is. We’ll be using the protein shakes Shield made for you as a base and see what we can do.”   
  
“Thank you Doctor Simmons, really.” He said as the alpha clean off the gel and set to printing out the image.   
  
“Please, call me Jemma. To be honest it has been amazing meeting you Cap…uh I mean Steve. With everything, Phil has said about you, not to mention your war history you are something of a legend. I’m pleased to see you’re just a very kind man, and very understanding if you’re Alpha is anything to go by.”  She chuckled handing Steve the print out.   
  
He took the little image triaging over the outline of his children with his fingertip. “Do you have any pups?”  
  
Jemma shook her head, “No, my mate Leo … he is very sweet but the last few years have been Difficult, shortly before we bonded he was injured during a mission. He is getting better though, maybe in a year or two we may talk about it.”  
  
“You sound like you really love each other.”   
  
Jemma smiled, “He’s an engineer, you know how they can be I’m sure.” She laughed, jotting a few things down on Steve’s chart.   
  
He smiled,” can’t tell ya half the time what Tony’s talking about.” Steve headed out of the little curtained off area with Simmons trailing just behind. “So when will I need to come in next?”  
  
“I can set that up with Jarvis, normal procedure would say in a month but if you feel a change of any kind feel free to contact me. Again it’s been wonderful meeting you and best of luck” She offered a hand that Steve shook with a smile and equal thanks of his own.   
  
The road ahead was going to be a hard one maybe that was the story with every chapter life. The best things were never easy and the right things where always the hardest to do. Yet, it was worth it. Through all the sorrow and all the hurt, that Steve had lived through, he did not regret the time spent in those endeavors. Even now as he walled toward Tony’s lab able to hear the man speaking loudly to the bots about their ‘new little brothers or sisters’. Steve just shook his head; this was going to be a wild ride.   
  
  
  



	19. Benched

‘High -risk’, that’s what the doctor said.   
  
The kind of phrase that conjured up a lot of not great feelings and a lightly unhealthy dose of worry. The kind of phrase that people used to describe Steve before the serum. Back in those days he had been ‘high-risk’ for nearly everything under the sun. Still Steve was maintaining his ‘can do’ attitude, which was the only thing making these days bearable. Being high-risk meant that Steve was now on leave from all missions. Too dangerous and too tenuous. Somewhere hell was freezing over because something was ‘too strenuous for Captain America’ he’d love to see Bucky’s face at news like that.  
  
It wasn’t as if Steve didn’t understand the reasoning behind the decision. He understood it perfectly - he couldn’t be off flitting around the globe playing Fury’s errand boy when he had something more important to protect. Also… Shield missions were not really in Steve’s list of ‘favorite things to do’ anyway. So getting a vacation from Shield wasn’t the worse thing that could have happened to him.   
  
For the next few weeks, it almost seemed too easy watching Natasha, Sam, and Clint head out of the tower on what Tasha would call “Milk-runs”.  The simple ops missions that lasted little more than a day or three at most. Steve really didn’t care for steak-outs and he wasn’t very great at stealth.  Therefore, as days turned to weeks the Captain found it simple to find a comfortable routine. He had more free time to catch up on reading and Tony had a whole list of movies that the engineer felt his omega ’absolutely had to watch.’    
Steve also had his own list to go through, taking his leisurely days checking them off one by one. He learned so much in those first few days that it was almost overwhelming.   
  
Along with no missions, Steve also had to curb his usual exercise regimen. Gone were the days of 5am runs in central park followed by 300 sit-ups, pushups and squats. In its place was now light jogging on the treadmill and morning yoga with Bruce.  It was different but it wasn’t terrible, although if a certain Alpha had his way ‘enthusiastic sex’ would have replaced everything as workout numero- uno.   
  
Tony wasn’t that lucky.  
  
Following morning yoga was a shower and then down to the lab to sketch while Tony worked.  The engineer had since suspended any  projects that would cause hazardous or generally unpleasant fumes. It was sweet really, though the later was more due to how sensitive Steve’s nose to stomach reaction was becoming.  Poor Barton was cooking bacon on a hotplate out on the balcony at this point after a very unfortunate breakfast incident a few days ago. The scent wafting off the savory strips of pork sent the omegas stomach rolling harder than the Atlantic during storm season.   
  
Witnessing Captain America throw up in house plant was less than inspiring or patriotic.   
  
**The first time being benched actually became a problem was today.**

* * *

  
He didn’t jog or do yoga this morning, this morning Steve was otherwise occupied with an overly affectionate alpha. One he decided to have a little mercy on and indulge the poor dear, Tony had been good after all.  
  
“I thought we discussed this…” Steve groaned, “I’m not going to be one of those omegas that stays naked and in bed all day…ah…Tony…” his argument was less than believable when spoken between breathy moans.  
  
“Can’t help it..” the cause of Steve’s torment commented from between the omegas’ splayed thighs. “God you’re so responsive… I love it.” Tony muttered before returning to laving his tongue up Steve’s straining cock. Pausing only momentarily before wrapping his lips around the flushed crown of his prize.  
  
Steve wanted to say no, he thought about saying it when this started hours ago. He didn’t even know when Tony had come to bed, the last he saw of the alpha- Tony was covered in grease and half tangled in wires. The more he thought about it or.. Tried to, Steve vaguely remembers Tony had said something about improvements to the quinjet and he just shook his head and left the engineer to the mess of parts. Evidently, Tony must have finished up and been extremely proud of himself, and an over confident Stark meant an amorous one. Call it Tony’s ‘personal celebration’  that began around 6 that morning when Steve had woken to soft nibbling over the back of his neck and hands roaming over his chest.  Before he could say, anything Tony was doing something sinful to his earlobe - the ultimate attack against Steve Rogers.   
  
It was now half past 9 and what started as some harmless kissing and touching had escalated in the alphas need to orally claim every inch of the super soldier. Not that Steve could complain, he was sure he’d come at least three times already and fell asleep at one point in between only to wake in moments to even more wonderful feelings.    
  
Looking down at the brunette kissing his thighs, Steve couldn’t help but smile. Tony hand one hand laying protectively over the gentle rise of Steve’s stomach, thumb stroking the taut skin slowly.  Over the last few days, they started to notice the little bump. It was still easily masked by Steve’s clothing, still a kind of sweet secret they shared.  It was times like this when Steve got to see the part of Tony no one else got to see, that soft look in the other mans eyes and the warmth in his smile. The way the lines around his eyes and cheeks seemed to only add to that genuine look of love.    
  
He let out a slow breath as the inventors fingers slipped into him again. “Tony…”  The name fell on a breathy note as the omega arched against the mattress, fingers twisting into the sheets.    
  
 Skillful touches worked along side that genius mouth until Steve was keening shamelessly  and felt his mind whiteout again. If this hadn’t felt so good, he’d have dammed Stark to Hell and back.   
  
Coming down from the orgasm, Steve blinked up at the ceiling and shivered reflexively at the pleasant tingling claiming his extremities. By then Tony had made his way back up the bed and was kissing  his chest.   
  
Stark looked far too smug right now but honestly Steve couldn’t bring himself to correct the other man because his whole body felt like it was sinking and floating at the same time. So ok.. Tony could be a smug little shit for now.   
  
“Breakfast of champions..”   
  
And like that the moment was gone, round of applause ladies and gents for the elegant tact of Tony Stark.  
  
 Steve covered his face. “Really?”  
  
Tony grinned and sat up against the headboard. “ Better than Wheaties, although you’re still not at coffee level.”   
  
“Hmm, something so aspire to. I’ll try and adjust my diet accordingly so you can get your caffeine fix from my bodily fluids alone.”  Steve said moving his hand to look up at the cocky alpha.   
  
“Oh Stevie you scandalous little slut. .I love it. Imagine the vanity fair article!” The alpha then proceeded to bounce up onto his knees and put on a horrible high fake voice “ Mister Stark, how do you keep going? Saving the world, crafting revolutionary tech and just being the hansom devil you are?” He then turned and stroked fingers through his hair and put on a suave smirk, “Well Debbie, I suck off Captain America first thing every morning. A double shot of that all American Freedom spunk and I’m ready to face the day.”  
  
The two to them dissolved into a fit of laughter curling up around each other in the tangled sheets. Little-by-little Tony’s hands found their way back down to the small bump, both men went quiet, just laying close soaking up the morning sun filtering through the windows. This was the first time they had done this- just stayed in bed for hours enjoying each other. It felt like it should be some kind of milestone in their relationship. Considering how busy life could be moments like these were so fleeting.   
  
“Are you hungry? You haven’t been up yet and you need to drink that vitamin sludge Simmons sent for you.” Tony said kissing the bare shoulder closest to him.   
  
“Yeah but I don’t really want to get up, I’ve never felt this lazy before. I’m not sure I like it.” Steve frowned to himself turning into his alphas embrace. “I’ve never just stayed in bed so long with out a good reason ya know? Even when I’d be sick as a dog I’d still force myself to get up.”  
  
Tony pressed his lips to Steve’s forehead, “Ok, how about I get you and the sea monkeys that shake while you take a shower; then we’ll go see if Bruce made pancakes and steal some. If there are no pancakes, I’ll take you to my favorite place and get a stack. Just you, and me we haven’t been on a date in a while right? Look at me doing this relationship stuff, I’m doing so well I deserve a gold star for all this maturing and personal growth.”  
  
Steve huffed and smiled against the alphas neck, “Only took what? 45 years?”   
  
“Shut up grandpa you’re the one robbing the cradle. Now up you go Dorito, off to wash. You smell like sex and while I fucking love that, I don’t want anyone else sniffing you up. I‘m a selfish bastard Steven, and I can admit that. ” The alpha returned with a playful swat to the blonde’s backside. 

* * *

  
  
They never got those pancakes.  
  
After Steve’s shower  Tony meet him with his prenatal protein shake and kiss on the cheek. No sooner at Steve taken a sip as he steeped into the walk in closet did the assemble alarm go off. He looked over his shoulder to see Tony tugging on his armor under-suit with a regretful look on his face. It couldn’t be helped really, they both knew that.   
  
“I promise babe I’ll be back before you know it!” He shouted running out to the formation pad on the balcony, the suit already forming around him.   
  
Steve followed him out having tugged on the nearest pair of lounge pants, “Be careful Tones, don’t act reckless and listen to Coulson!”  
  
“Of course muffin, I’ll be a good boy and  get all the extra credit. Oh and Steve.” Tony pause at the edge of the balcony with the visor of the helmet flipped up. “You complete me!” He said with a grin dropping off the edge and darting up into the sky.   
  
Steve shook his head, “Your Daddy’s a lunatic..” drumming his fingers over his stomach. “Guess its just us then.”

* * *

  
Having finished the less than delicious but extremely nutritious prenatal shake, Steve was raiding the penthouse kitchen for something a bit more substantial. He didn’t much feel like cooking and to be honest he only knew how to make a handful of things. Food didn’t have much variety growing up. So short of  potato soup, stews, and other basics …Steve was no culinary genius.   
  
After a bit of searching Steve just gave up and grabbed a take-away list from the fridge. “Jarvis could you place an order with Vargas  brothers Pizzeria?”  
  
“Of course Captain, would you like your usual or to try something new?” The AI asked primly.  
  
“Cheese pizza, no meat this time…I don’t think I can stand the smell of beef or pork at the moment.”  That was unfortunate because man cannot live on greens alone. Leave it to the Jarvis to look out for the omega.   
  
“If I may suggest, it appears that there has been an addition to the Vargas menu. A Tuscan Chicken Pizza. Perhaps you would like to try that to see if poultry might be acceptable to your sensitive olfactory.”  
  
“You’re a life saver Jarvis, thank you that would be great.” Steve smiled pouring himself some juice and heading into the seating area. “Can you bring up the news coverage by the way on wherever the team is? I’d like to see how their doing.”   
  
“Of course Sir.”   
  
A screen came up with the live feed of the team, footage was shaky at best - the news helicopter was brave but not stupid.  Apparently, some sort of sea creature controlled by who knows came out of the New York harbor and was tossing around boats like bath toys.   
  
Steve cringed a little; he knew this was difficult considering Thor was in Asgard and Sam was out with an injury. Therefore, as far as air support all they had was Tony. Coulson had some of his agents assisting in watercrafts while they tried to corral the creature into a docking area and perhaps force it on land.  Much to the agents chagrin, the creature seemed to know the team’s intention and was striking out with its many tentacles.   
  
“Have they called a code Green yet?”   
  
“Not as yet sir, Doctor Banner is on site and has determined the creature seems to be a culmination of several other creatures and enhanced with an unknown element. Should the beast make landfall - I assume the hulk may be added to limit property damage.” Jarvis replied.  
  
The helicopter circled to the left and Steve watched as the iron man armor came into view.   
  
“What is he doing…?” Steve moved to the edge of his seat watching as Tony circled behind the creature darting precariously close as the inventor maneuvered between the lashing serpentine limbs. “He’s to close…Jarvis tell him to pull back.”  
  
“I would relayed your message Captain but …well Sir is…Sir and we both know he won‘t listen.”   
  
The creature seems distracted but Steve knew when the first shot from the repulsor went off at close range the monster would be all over Tony. Sure, it was a solid hit but Tony was always a little over confident when it came to his tech.   
  
One of the long limbs slung out and swatted the armor, sending it plummeting into the water.   
  
“Tony!”   
  
Steve waited and waited, the suit was not coming up. “Jarvis where is he…where is he.”  
  
“Please remain calm Captain.”   
  
That certainly was not going to happen as Steve was now off the sofa and pacing in front of the TV as he flipped through multiple media outlets looking for an angle that might show Tony surfacing unharmed. “Jarvis tell me he’s ok, put me through to the suit.”  
  
The Ai sincerely wanted to but could not.  “I’m sorry Captain but that is currently not possible.”

* * *

  
  
Tony knew seconds before the heavy tentacle slammed into the armors chest piece that this had been a mistake. He was counting on the monster to be preoccupied with the shield agents. Mild miscalculation, how was he suppose to know that genetically spliced abominable …what was it Bruce said? Squid/…axo… axe…ak… Aka-cues me? Some weird salamander fish thing from Mexico that Tony could not pronounce. Either way he did not think it would be so perceptive.   
  
Sure enough “HentaiZilla’ which Clint started calling it… (Phil turned pink at that, kind of amusing) swung out one of it serpent like limbs and batted Stark away like a troublesome fly.   
  
After that, it was all blaring sensors and flying ass over elbows until BLAMO! Right into the drink.   
  
“J!”   
  
“O… n… it… sir…”   
  
Yeah that didn’t sound reassuring.  
  
 The read outs were all over the place and Tony had a radiating ache spreading across his chest and stomach. “Damn it, porn fish packs a wallop.” he groaned as the armor came to a stop at the bottom of the bay. Not exactly, the best place to be right now with hull integrity compromised.    
  
“Sir, we have lost communications.” Jarvis reported and oh, this just kept getting better by the minuet.   
  
Tony rolled his eyes and clenched the gloves into the silty bottom. “How are we on power?”  
  
“40% Sir. I can transfer power to the heel thrusters once you are upright. Using the power left you should be able to surface and make your way to the Shield vessel. Agent Coulson has the Bones armor on board as your back up.”    
  
“Right, ok, I can do that. Shouldn’t be too hard right?”   
  
“Sir may I also, point out you have two fractured ribs. In case you were wondering, I suggest you do not transfer to your secondary suit and instead return for medical assistance.” Jarvis mentioned.  
  
Tony would have laughed if it didn’t hurt, trying to roll over as the current tugged at the heavy suit. “Yeah that’s a no go, daddy’s’ gatta take care of business J. It’s sweet though that you’re worried about me.”   
  
“It is not just me Sir.”   
  
That was the kick in the ass that Tony needed to finally get up on his hands and knees and force the suit up. “Cap was watching wasn’t he?”  
  
“Indeed. Unfortunate I can not contact my serves at the tower at this time.”   
  
Right that meant Steve watched him go down and not come back up, Steve watched him plummet into the water…the one thing that Tony knew his omega had nightmares about was drowning. 

* * *

  
Back at the tower an increasingly worried AI had discreetly paged the towers only other omega to the penthouse.   
  
“Steve?” Pepper called out as she stepped off the elevator. She too had been watching the news feed from her office, the sight of her employer and friend tumbling  into the bay did nothing for her stress levels. However, knowing that Tony’s pregnant omega had seen the same - was much more worrisome.  “Steve?”  
  
“I’m in here!”    
  
She rounded into the bedroom and felt her heart drop, Steve leaning heavily on a chair -looking flushed and worried as the news played  in the background. News crews reporting, “Iron man is down and has not surfaced for nearly two minuets.”   
  
“Steve, are you ok?  talk to me.” She moved closer and began rubbing the blonds’  back only to find it lightly damp with sweat.    
  
Jarvis intervened “The Captain is experiencing mild cramps and signs of anxiety. I would recommend …”  
  
“NO! Don’t say you say calm down Jarvis!” Steve shouted, his cheeks flushing as the line deepen between his brows. “Do you have coms linked back to the suit or not.”   
  
“No I do not. However, I would like to point out that had the reactor or major systems failed there would have been a back up terminal failure signal sent to my servers. Sir is alive, and my on-board systems are functioning.”   
  
“See, Tony’s going to be ok.” Pepper tried to sound soothing as she laid her hands over Steve’s trying to lead him away from the chair he was very close to breaking.   
  
“Patch me through to Coulson, Sam any one…. Someone needs to get in there and find him.” Steve ground out before another crap coiled in his stomach.   
  
“Steven Grant Rogers you sit down!” Pepper lost her temper. “You’re worse than Tones you know that! I am sick of it, both of you need to realize it’s not just your lives in your hands. Now you do as I say and sit your ass down soldier!”  
  
The blond plopped down on the bed looking like a scolded child not only could Steve Rogers glare with the up most disapproval of epic proportions he had a pout that would put the puppies in ASPCA commercial to shame. Pepper could almost hear the melodic crooning of Sarah McLauchlan to accompany  such a  pitiful pout.   
  
You pretty much know you’re going to hell or are a communist when you make Captain America cry.   
  
“Oh Steve I’m sorry!” She backtracked when Steve leaned forward with his face in his hands mumbling something about hormones and damn Stark.  
  
“Sweetie I’m sure he’s fine.” The ginger moved in wrapping her arms around the larger man, letting Steve press his face to her neck.  “Jarvis please shut off the news, when you have coms patch them through directly.”  
  
“Understood Miss Potts”

* * *

  
Tony managed to get himself upright after a few false starts. “Alright gimmie whatcha got J!” The boosters flared and shot the suit up through the murky depth like a mentos in a coke bottle.   
  
When suit popped up the Shield ship was making its second round and spotted the dented in red and gold break the surface. Hawkeye, who was standing on the bow, shot a grappling arrow to real Tony in.   
  
Meanwhile it appeared they had forced the beat into a shallow dock where Hulk was having a great time doing some smashing.  
  
Once Tony was hauled on deep and prized out of suit he sputtered and shivered in the damp, “Some one hand me the bones helmet, hurry up ..chop chop boys burning day light.” He snapped his fingers and received several gawking looks from young agents. “Am I speaking pig Latin? Is there a failure to communicate. Let me rewind and slow this down for you. I.. want.. the.. other.. helmet. Comprede?” The billionaire waved his hands around his face.   
  
“Chill out and don’t be an ass. You ain’t going back out there, we have this handled.” Barton spoke up before confirming over the calms that they had Tony and were headed in.   
  
Tony struggled up to his feet and out of the scattered remands of his suit. “I get that bird brain I need to get Jarvis to tell Steve I’m fine because he was watching the news before I went for that little swim.”   
Phil was the one who brought out the suitcase and helmet. “Go, I’ll have Clint handle your paper work.”  
  
“What!” Barton squawked at his omega.  
  
“That will teach you to give targets inappropriate names,” the omega said with an odd cheerful face. 

* * *

  
The Bones armor was blasting through the sky on the way back to the tower; Tony had gotten his systems back immediately and was already getting the run down from his AI.  
  
“The captain is resting under order of Ms. Potts; she would like to speak with you.”   
  
Tony cringed, when Pepper ‘would like to speak’ that was pleasant British tech vernacular for ‘you bought to get your ass chewed.’  “Patch her through J.”  
  
“Tony are you alright?” Pepper came on the HUD screen looking as lovely as ever, thankfully only mildly annoyed.   
  
“Little bruised up but nothing a hot shower and some scotch can’t fix. It’s sweet how you worry about me though; buy yourself some Prada - my treat for being such a wonderful caring and capable assistant.”   
  
“Cut the crap.” her ginger browns twitched into a V. “Do you have any idea what that little stunt could have cost you?”   
  
Tony sighed as he weaved through the skyscrapers on his way to the Tower. “Pep, we’ve been through this. I don’t take any risk I haven’t already thought out. True this was a minor miscalculation but I’m fine. The main question I have is how Steve is, and how far in the dog house am I with him?”  
  
Pepper’s expression melted from anger into worry as she glassed over her shoulder. That suddenly left Tony feeling cold as the woman chewed on her lower lip for a few beats.   
  
“Pep…what’s wrong.”  
  
Pepper walked farther from the bedroom door, holo screen floating along with her. “He got really worked up and the media coverage wasn’t helping. You know you were down almost six minuets right. We had no idea what happened and Jarvis couldn’t link up with the suit.” She hesitated and took a seat at the kitchen bar rubbing her hands together and clasping them under her chin. Tony had seen her do this 100 times in the past when she was stressed about a meeting or something he’d done that had the press breathing down their neck.    
  
“Pep…”  
“He was having cramps, Jarvis said it was fine just a stress reaction but…Tony it worries me. I told him to lie down; Jarvis is reading to him and watching him. Just come home ok?”  
  
As the call, ended Tony was touching down on the balcony landing, the suit disassembling around him.   
  
Pepper took one look at him and shook her head, coming over with a damp dishrag to dab at the little scratches on his face and arms. “I can’t have you going in there looking a mess. You go in and check on him then come with me to get checked out you understand?”   
  
He gave his P.A a salute to which she rolled her eyes - swatting at him with the dishrag as the inventor passed. 

* * *

  
When Tony walked into the bedroom, he was welcomed by the low amber light and his AI’s voice reading in a kind voice unlike he’d ever heard personally. It was in times like this he wondered if Jarvis was just lines of code or if something special had happened along the way. Because only something with a true soul could read a children’s book to a grown man so sincerely.    
  


 

 _“All the same," said the Scarecrow, "I shall ask for brains instead of a heart; for a fool would not know what to do with a heart if he had one."   "I shall take the heart," returned the Tin Woodman; "for brains do not make one happy, and happiness is the best thing in the world.”_  

 

  
  
Steve was laying on his side with a hand on his lower stomach and eyes closed. Tony loathed waking him if he didn’t have to. “Stevie, come on honey buns…” He said gently sitting next to the soldier whose eyes fluttered open. “Hey… I um… guess I have some explaining to do huh?”  
  
Steve didn’t say anything; he just reached out and took his Alphas hand. He held that work weathered hand for a short time before looking up at the inventor. “You do something like that again; I will knock your teeth out with my shield and not even feel a little bit sorry. You got that?”  
  
“Crystal oh gem of my heart.” Tony pulled Steve’s hand up with his and kissed it. “It wasn’t one of my finer plans, but I’m ok, Pep’s forcing me down to get looked at though. Ya know how she is with all that… ‘Band-Aids and Bactine‘ stuff. She‘s worse than my mom was.”  
  
“Good or I would have hogtied and dragged you down there myself.” Steve snorted and rolled onto his back, dragging Tony’s hand with him and planting it firmly on his stomach. “You promise me Stark, here and now that you will be here for these kids. I grew up with out my pa and that’s not right for a pup. I don’t want that for mine.”  
  
Tony curled up next to his omega, as much as his ribs protested. “I promise, no doom bots, slime monsters, or tentacle beasts can drag me away. You, me and the sea monkeys.”


	20. Hello babies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff and more fluff. I...suffered from sweetness overload this chapter. It's a little padding for next chapter

“Everything looks perfect.” Doctor Simmons said as she switched on the Doppler monitor’s sound and allowed the rapid whooshing sound of the twins heartbeats fill the exam room.   
  
Steve had made to 18 weeks without any trouble. The twins both looked to be growing at the appropriate rate and appeared to be healthy and thriving. It was a massive weight off the couple’s shoulders. With more time behind them, the twin’s chance at survival went up exponentially. With that, the fear of something happening went down little by little. That was not to say there was no risk, the babies still needed to make it into the next trimester safely. If anything happened, they would be able to survive outside the womb after 20 weeks, though the more time they had the better, as twins were typically smaller.   
  
Tony leaned over and kissed his omegas brow. There was this blooming of pride every time he saw the ever progressing forms of his unborn children. The billionaire would have laughed if someone told him ten years ago he would be here, with Captain America of all people. He would have poured them a drink and told them they needed it more than he did and kept moving. That was the difference between then and now, because now he could not see his life any different.    
  
Today’s exam was over, there had been a routine weigh in and measurements with a blood draw. Simmons and Bruce were keeping a close eye to be sure that Steve’s nutritional needs were being met -despite the soldier’s high metabolism. It seemed the prenatal shakes were doing the trick, though Simmons mused that they may want to tweak the formula soon as Steve entered the later portion of pregnancy.   
  
“Right, let’s blow this pop stand Capsicle.” Tony said, handing Steve a towelette to wipe the gel from his protruding belly.   
  
That was another thing that was more noticeable now than a few weeks ago.   
  
Steve’s abdominals relaxed and now where there had once been hard muscle- was a round firm mound that sat just above his belt. Sweat pants had been necessary to make it through the past week, as Steve could no longer button his jeans…that had been a day of awkward tears. 

* * *

  
  
Tony stood there completely ill prepared to handle the sobbing 6ft+ mass of super solider who all but tackled him in tears.  Poor Steve with his Levis unbuttoned sitting low on his hips. Blubbering something about Tony not loving him anymore if he was out of shape.   
  
The billionaire had just awkwardly patted his omegas back and steered the larger man over to a chair with assurances falling from his lips that he loved Steve very much, and found him incredibly sexy. This led to some founder memories of light fondling on the bedroom floor until the mood was broken by Steve’s urgent bladder.   
  
For now though, with time to kill after their appoint meant and no villains in sight - Tony Stark had some filthy plans in mind.   
  
“I’m hungry.”  
  
“Oh don’t worry your pretty little head sugar lumps, how does fruit and whip crème in bed sound,” Tony said waggling his brows suggestively as they made their way to the elevator.   
  
Steve shook off that idea. Eating in bed was lazy and he hated crumbs in the sheets. “I want fires I think…with gravy on them. You know the ones we had when we visited Doctor Xavier’s School to talk to him about that information Hydra had on mutant kids. Logan was cooking, it was really good, fries with gravy and that cheese curd stuff.”  
  
“Poutine? …Captain America wants…Canadian Poutine. Ya know I do not know weather I should laugh or cry. Sure why not, poutine it is. I don’t care what we have as long as we’re naked.” Tony said with a roll of his shoulders as they rode up to the penthouse.   
  
Steve leaned back on the elevator walls, “Tony I’m not really in the mood. Not everyone thinks about that all the time. Can’t we just have a nice meal together with out one of us ending up on our knees.”  
  
“But you look so good on your knees babe.” Tony batted his lashes.  
  
Steve was not impressed, “How would you like to sleep in the lab.”  
  
“Noted. Jarvis get us some chow from the great north will ya buddy.” Tony dropped his libido in favor of staying on good terms with his omega. Moreover, he knew Steve well enough to know that after lunch he would get all snuggly and then if the inventor played his cards right - snuggly turned into horny quickly. God he loved those hormones sometimes.

* * *

  
However, sometimes he did not love those hormones.  
  
Tony had what some would coin as a “love /hate relationship” with his omega’s mood swings. Mostly because Tony was awful with tears. He loathed them in fact, his tactics ended with ‘diversion’ and ‘cuddles’. Beyond that, he would just beg for help or fake having something to do that was extremely urgent.    
  
He had been good so far, most of Steve’s moods were ‘happy’ and ‘ultra productive’ in which the soldier would spend hours pouring over the current information about child psychology and parenting books. Apparently, when Steve was a little guy he had been quite the bookworm. Tony was surprised he wasn’t allergic to paper, not that he would have said that because Steve also had a few irritable fits.  
  
Speaking of irritable fits.  The penthouse now had a new coffee table, chair, and fridge door.  Steve was very apologetic of course when he broke things, that wasn’t that new of a development considering he previously through a few dozen punching bags a month. Tony just bought those by the freight car now.   
  
Tony could handle a happy Steve, a extremely focused Steve, and even an annoyed Steve. However, it was the little spurts of crying that sent the former playboy into a panic.   
  
One day in particular, Tony had come home to find several large boxes sitting in the penthouse, the side of which read “WISE SNACKS” in bold letters. The shipping information stated that each box held a 300 count of product.  The total order was about $600 plus expedient shipping.    
  
Now, Tony didn’t have a problem with the cost, hell he spent more than that on Sunglasses… (That were now prescription, he’d never tell anyone that though.) This was a little weird though.   
  
 “Steve?” He called, walking through the flat until he noticed a light coming from the bathroom. “Steve, you ok Hun.”   
  
The response was a crunching sound followed by a muffled “fine” yeah that was weird.   
  
It wasn’t as if Tony had boundaries anyway so he just walked in. Sure, enough there was Steve hunkered down on the toilet, eating a bag of chips.   
  
“Are…you seriously on the toilet eating?”   
  
Steve narrowed blue unamused eyes on the alpha, “No Tony, this is an optical illusion I’m not here at all. I’m on a mission punching robot Hitler in the nose.”   
  
“Don’t joke about that Steve, with my tech that could be true.”   
  
At this point the residential snarky AI chimed in, “Sir, this is the Captain you are looking for.”  
  
“Don’t use Star Wars puns against me J.” Tony sassed right back. “Seriously though babe…snacks on the throne? I’ll admit there were some times in college when I had the drunken shits and ended up having ramen in the bathroom but that was out of multitasking necessity.”  
  
“Well I wouldn’t have to if your kids would get off my bladder. I was on the sofa before I came in here.”  Steve said not even missing a beat before popping another chip in his mouth.   
  
Tony eyes the shiny green bag. “Pickle chips…really? How do you even know about those?”   
  
“Clint”   
  
“Oh god. Don’t take snack tips from Barton. You see how he turned out. That’s what happens when you’re raised on Carney food and gas station burritos.”  
  
Steve didn’t seem to think this was very funny though, he just looked solemnly at the now empty bag and its crinkled shiny green packaging. “I just remember this brand…nostalgia ya know. There’s not a lot still around from back then, nothing…survived”   
  
Then the sniffling started. Oh no…oh precious god of salted snacks no! Tony threw up his hands in surrender. “No… no it’s fine…Steve its fine.”  
  
Too late.  
  
 The bag crunched in the soldier’s hands, “All that’s left are cheap chips and me! Soon you’re not even going to want me around; I’m a lab rat Stark, a fat lab rat eating pickle chips on the toilet!”  Big crocodile tears slid down the blonds red face, it was one of those horrible ugly cries too, equipped with wobbling chin and stuffy nose. This just went from bad to horrible in record time.  
  
“Oh sweetie no! You can have all the chips you want! I will buy that company and keep it in business for the next millennia if that’s what you want. I will literally do any fucking thing right now if you will stop crying.”  Tony felt ridiculous kneeling in front of the toilet trying to calm down a soppy super solider with his pants around his ankles.   
There had to be some sort sin the billionaire had committed (and there had been countless) to disserve this kind of fate.  “Please baby its ok.” He tried just as Steve started to hiccup and curl around his stomach between them.  “Come on sugar, its fine I’m not mad. I don’t care if you want to have dinner in the tub.”  
  
Steve sniffled, “I feel stupid…I’m crying over chips. I hate this.”   
  
“I know you do.” Tearing off a few squares of tissue Tony wiped the omegas face “it’s going to be ok though, how about we get out of here because this tile floor is hell on my knees. I’m no super soldier ya know.”   
  
Steve agreed but Tony could tell when he left the room the omega was still in a poor mood. Sure enough, went Steve joined him in the seating area he looked like a kicked puppy.    
  
“I’m sorry about …that.” He said gesturing to the boxes. “I just know I can’t really go out right now and I didn’t want you to have to go out and get them for me at all hours.”  
  
The alphas face softened. “I don’t care about that ok? Why don’t we forget about that and chalk it up to it all being birdbrains fault in the cosmic scheme of things. I’m more than ok with that personally. You should have something other than chips though.”  
  
“I am hungry.” Steve conceded   
  
“Anything you want honeybunch.”  
  
“Strawberry ice-cream? Oh and maybe those seasoned French fries the curly ones.”    
  
……. “Sure.” That’s when Tony Stark finally learned to just smile and nod. 

* * *

  
There had been other firsts in those days.   
  
When Steve was down on the common floor reading one afternoon, he felt something like a flutter along his side. He’d had these light sensations before and dismissed them; however, this grew persistent and seemed to roll to the right before a second flutter on the left joined in. That’s when Steve set down his book and placed a hand over the little movements.  “Hey…”   
  
It felt strange but it wasn’t the first time he’d said something to the unborn twins. However, before he never expected them to be listening. Sure, the baby books said that the fetus could hear and distinguish pitch and volume; he just couldn’t see how they could be too sure about it. It seemed like a silly, but in that moment, it felt right. He wouldn’t begrudge the omega who placed headphones on there stomachs or sang lullabies to children they couldn’t even hold yet.   
  
He little rolling movement fluttered again under his palm. “Are you two having fun? “He smiled and drummed his fingers over the spot.  “I can’t promise I’ll be the best parent but I do want to try for you two, so take it easy on me when you get here ok?”  The tumbling subsided and Steve wanted to think it was the babies agreeing with him. 

* * *

  
As the babies became more active, Steve wasn’t the only one talking to them. Nor was he always aware of that fact.   
  
It was a usual weekday afternoon; Tony was busy working when he happened to look over his shoulder to make a comment to Steve when he noticed the omega was asleep.    
  
Stark grinned and walked over to where Steve was spread out on the workshop sofa. Sketchbook forgot on the floor where it had been dropped when the blond nodded off.  Tony reached over the back of the sofa to unfold a blanket over his sleeping omega. It was an old one his mother had bought at Macys. Tony remembered thinking how ugly it was when he was a kid. It was a thick; orange, brown, and yellow monstrosity.  
  
Yet, after she was gone… it didn’t seem so ugly. In fact, there had been many a night after his parents passed that found Tony with this blanket draped around his shoulders. Savoring the faint smell of Channel No.5 that still permeated the woven threads.   
  
His mother perfume was all gone now, replaced with the faint odor of axel grease and Hugo Boss cologne.  He smiled where Steve unconsciously pulled the faded orange fabric under his chin.   
   
The inventor sat on the coffee table just watching the other man sleep; he reached out hesitantly to place his palm on the side of the Steve’s stomach.  Jemma had commented just the other day that Steve seemed like he was going to be the type to carry low, from the shape of his growing bump.  Tony had laughed and said it looked like Steve swallowed a cantaloupe whole and now it was just sitting there.  This earned him a serious glare from the aforementioned super soldier.   
  
“Hey, this is your dad. Ya know the guy who provides all that weird food your papa wants. Yeah well, I’ll be honest I don’t know how good I’m going to be when you get here.  I might be busy half the time, I might say things I don’t mean, and sometimes I’m going to royally screw things up. Nevertheless, I want you to know that the one thing I will not do, is forget to tell you everyday how much I love you.  Because my dad didn’t do that and I think, Dads are supposed to do that.  You already have some kinda sort of siblings too that are stoked to see you, maybe when you get a little older of course. Dum-E, You, and Butterfingers, they are a little rambunchous but they mean well. Of course, there’s Jarvis too. He’ll watch out for you, and like a good big brother, he’ll rat you out for stuff. He already rats me out to your papa and your Auntie Pepper. You’ll meet her too; she’s all excited to get you both matching outfits and all that jazz. Although, and don’t tell your pops this. I’ve already custom ordered your first little outfits. You will need the proper gear because Daddy is going to introduce you all the good bands like ACDC, Kansas, and Sabbath.”  
  
“Oh god, tiny t-shirts…you did didn’t you.” Steve groaned as he rolled over and stretched.   
  
Dummy beeped in the background as Tony rubbed the back of his neck and looked back at the machine, “Yep, I’m busted.”  
  
Steve reached out for the inventor’s hand, “You’re adorable you know that.”  
  
“What!” Tony flushed and looked away. “I’m sexy; adorable is for small fluffy animals and children.”   
  
“Hmm. Yep, adorable.”  
  
  



	21. Nightmares

It was getting harder for Steve to sleep for many reasons.   
  
One reason was the twin’s second trimester growth spurt. At 24 weeks  the omega felt every ache and stretch as his protruding belly now made it self known at all hours of the day and night. The twins constant rolling and kicking was in some ways a comfort and in others an annoyance.   
  
To make matters worse, Tony had been sent off on a mission in Steve’s place. Therefore, for the last two weeks the former soldier found himself milling around the tower in an increasingly sour mood.    
  
“Steve if you need help just asks.”  Bruce said as he winced at the captains strained posture. It was not unusual to see Stark rubbing the omegas lower back while the pair watched a movie in the common room. However, with Iron man in the field Steve was not about to ask anyone else to do such an intimate thing. Bruce understood, he wasn’t particularly touchy feely himself. On the other had, they were a pack, its what families did. Especially for an expectant omega.    
  
On more than one occasion, Bruce observed Clint looking particularly twitchy around Steve. Barton what the only alpha in the tower with experience with pregnant omegas and it wasn’t hard to tell that the archer was trying hard to stamp down the need to help out in Stark's absence.   
  
“I’m fine Bruce thanks.” Steve grunted and forced himself up from the sofa.  “Just a little twinge, I’m sure the serum can take care of that.”  
  
The botanist shook his head. “Steve we talked about this at your last appointment. The serums reaction time for superficial things is going to be a lot slower than you’re used to. It’s working to maintain your uterus, it was underdeveloped and the bigger the twins get the more the serum will be working to keep them safe. Little aches and pains are going to affect you like they would any other omega.” Bruce said sitting down his teacup.   
  
“Then I’ll deal with it.” Rogers tone was clipped, not that he was meaning to be short with Bruce. He just hadn’t slept more than an few hours in the last two days.   
  
Normally Steve could stay awake for a week if he had to. However, as the scientist pointed out - this was not a normal situation for Steve. Any body process not devoted to his unborn children had slowed down to a very non-powered level. Which left Steve’s internal clock craving its eight to ten hours of shuteye?    
  
He wasn’t getting any rest though, between his back and legs there was a more sinister element keeping him awake at night.   
  
Nightmares.  
  
Bruce sighed and watched the omega make a hasty exit, “Jarvis, will you let me know if Steve needs anything. Even if he’s not asking?”   
  
“I shall keep a vigilant eye on the Captain. Doctor Banner.” The Ai replied. 

* * *

  
His back was acting up again and Steve reached back to kneed at the straining spot to try and self-sooth. It didn’t go away though, if anything it grew worse. The pain tightened and radiated around his sides and felt like a vice slowly tightening.    
  
“Tony…” His hand shot out instinctively to the side of the bed to try to wake his alpha only…the inventor was not there. “Jarvis… someone…”    
  
Silence.   
  
Steve sat up in the darkness as the piercing pain made him sweat and ground his teethe. Something was very wrong; he groped through the darkened to try to switch on the bedside lamp.  When the gold light flooded the bedroom, Steve looked down in horror at the red soaked sheets. “Oh god… oh no. . .No…”  
  
 _“It’s all your fault.”_ a voice said from the foot of the bed.   
  
The omega looked up to see Stark standing there in black suite and tie, staring down at Steve in disgust. _“Fake Alpha, Worthless omega. You aren’t anything but a glorified science project Cap. Why did Fury even bother thawing you out? So you could throw a Frisbee and ruin my sheets? Pathetic.”_  
  
“Tony?”   
  
“Captain, Captain Rogers.”  Jarvis sounded through the penthouse like an echo.  Steve wasn’t paying attention though, all he saw was the cold darkness that lay in the billionaire’s eyes.   
  
The once warm brown seemed more like a cold empty black. _“Its better this way, I mean…look at you… that’s how they’d turn out.”_   
  
Steve looked down and felt his heart stutter, he was as he once was. Thin limbs shaking in the blood soaked pajamas. “no…this isn’t” His voice failed and he looked up to find Stark now standing incredibly close, leaning into his face with those lifeless black eyes.   
  
The alpha was smiling like a predator. _“There you are Steven… failing again, disappointing again. You killed them, now I’m going to kill you.”_   
  
“Captain Rogers!”   
  
Steve woke with a start, his hands flying to the bedside table and switching on the light. He sat up and saw …nothing, he was a little sweaty but other wise just as he had been upon going to sleep. The twins jostled and kicked unhappily at their omega’s discomfort.   
  
“Captain Rogers, are you well?” Jarvis asked again. The poor AI had been trying to rouse Steve for some time now when the Captain’s vitals spiked signifying a nightmare.   
  
Steve didn’t say so right away, prompting the towers omnipresent butler to alert Bruce a few floors below.   
  
“Fine… just . . . Fine.” Steve said, though his words lacked conviction as he slowly turned and sat his aching feet on the floor. It was just past 3:17 am. He’d gone to sleep a little after midnight and taken a while to slip into dream. Steve tried to recall the last time he checked the clock. Had it been 1 am or 1:45? Something like that.   
  
“I just need ‘a minuet Jarvis, thanks.”   
  
The Ai was in no way convinced already relaying the pertinent information to Doctor Banners Starkpad, Bruce already changing and heading to the elevator on his own floor.  “Doctor Banner is on his way Captain.”  
  
Steve sighed and ran a hand back through his sweat-slicked hair, “That’s really not necessary Jarvis.”   
  
“ETA 1 minuet and 17 seconds Captain.” and if that wasn’t a great big ‘I do what I want’ from Tony’s electronic child, then Steve didn’t know what was.

* * *

  
Bruce wasn’t going to scold a grown man, they all had their issues and he had read Steve’s file. He knew PTSD was a factor and that the nightmares could take many forms. Generally, Steve’s anxiety came from memories of the war, however, given the current situation it wasn’t unheard of for that anxiety to be transferred over to anxiety about the baby.   
  
Even so, “You should try and get some sleep.” The beta said fixing a cup of jasmine tea. “I know you haven’t been getting enough and Tony would pitch a fit if he knew about it.”   
  
“He’s not going to know.” Steve said flatly, as he accepted the cup. “I’m not a child or his property; he doesn’t need a status report.”  
  
Bruce sighed; he knew Steve was just on edge from the insomnia and fatigue. That Brooklyn attitude was showing through the manners the omega tried so hard to have. Apparently, good old Irish catholic guilt only held back so much aggression for a sleep deprived six-month pregnant omega. Let alone one who was strong enough to toss a car if the mood struck him.   
  
“He’s going to ask me Steve and I’m not going to lie.”  
  
“I wouldn’t ask ya to Bruce, I’m just saying… mm…” Steve stopped to rub at a harsh kick under his rib cage. “Damn…”   
  
“Language Captain.” Jarvis commented, the phrase making both men smile and chuckle just a bit. At least the mood had been lightened.   
  
“Alright, I’ll try and get some shut eye …just; if you talk to Tony could you not make it sound like I’m helpless here? He doesn’t need that kind of distraction out in the field.” Steve pleaded. The last thing he wanted was for Tony to be too worried about what was going on at home and lose focus. The moment you lost focus was a moment the enemy could use to kill you.   
  
“You’re anything but helpless Cap, but I promise.”

* * *

  
Of course, when Tony called later that day to check in Bruce skirted anything. Thinking that if he was not directly asked he was still standing by both of his friends.   
  
  
“Alright spill it before I call Katniss in to come in there and tell you all about Phil’s last heat, trust me he loves telling and you wont want to know. Literally it’s like having acid poured in your ear and stirred with a drill.”  
  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Bruce hedged looking at the video call screen, maintaining an artfully passive expression.  
  
Stark scoffed, “lies…filthy lies Brucy goose. Now tell me what you’re not telling me. If I have to get all the video feeds from the tower sent to my suit I will. We both know that will take way to long to watch when I could be punching bad guys in the dick. So let’s speed this up shall we?”   
  
“Steve hasn’t been sleeping well.” Banner folded like a chair. “He’s having nightmares and all I know is they have been jarring for him and have something to do with the babies. He’s not exactly forthcoming with a lot of information.”  
  
Tony’s face fell, “anything ells?” he hoped there wasn’t because if anything happened to Steve of the babies while he was gone he’d never forgive himself.  
  
“He’s…a little withdrawn. Kinda of the way he was when we all first meet.”   
  
Tony knew what that meant; Steve’s file had said the Shield Psychologist had diagnosed the old soldier with PTSD and Depression. It was understandable given Steve’s background; even so, the captain never really sought help.  
  
 Tony didn’t blame him for that either, Stark had grown up when the ‘therapy craze’ was starting to kick off. In his late teens, Tony had spent a lot of time going from one head shrink to another and none of the experiences was good ones. He supposes now maybe one of two had helped, others just tended to whip out a prescription pad and call it a day. Handing more drugs to a teenager who did cocaine on the regular wasn’t exactly smart.   
  
“Look Bruce, I gatta go for a bit but thanks for the update. Keep the home fires burnin okay pal? Give Steve my love, I would but Natasha is giving me that face, ya know the stabby one. So yeah in preservation of my more tender parts I should see what that’s about.”  
  
 The transmission went dark.

* * *

  
The redheaded Alpha had indeed been watching the exchange closely.  “Go home Stark.”   
  
Tony frowned and tossed his phone to the motel bed, “And let you and Sammykins have all the fun on this little three hour tour?”  
  
“You’re head hasn’t been in the game for the last three days.” She spoke pointedly cleaning her sidearm, “Plus, we have what we need from you. Sam can handle any additional hacking now that we’re in the system. It’s all recon for the next few days.”  
  
The engineer scoffed and flopped back on the covers, “You wound me Tasha dear, here I thought you loved me for my network backdoor game. The way I sweetly caress all those sexy lines of code with my magic fingers.”   
  
“Oh god …” Sam groaned from a near by bed. “Would you just go home and save all that ‘caressing’ for Steve, I honestly can not hear you dirty talk another inanimate object!”  
“It helps it let me in Sammy!”  
  
“An electro magnetic door lock doesn’t care if you call it a ‘dirty girl’ before you pop it!” Wilson said tossing a pillow at the giggling man-child across the room.   
  
“Clearly you haven’t ‘popped’ anything in a while then. I find it works wonders in most situations.” Tony defended, waggling his brows.  
  
At the table, Natasha rolled her eyes with a fond smile turning up the corner of her lips. “I find speaking in Russian works much better for …loosening the works. It really…gets things moving smoothly.”  
  
Both men stopped and stared.  
  
“Ask Pepper.” she offered, snapping the clip back into the firearm.   
  
“SHUT UP!” Tony shouted with a huge grin on his face. “Tell me there’s tape of this; did it happen in the tower? Oh sweet HD, please please. Jarvis! Tell me we have footage of this!”  
  
“Tell me I can see…” Sam muttered.  
  
Natasha just laughed, “Honestly Stark, do you think I’d ever share my secrets. I would be too much for you. Now be a good boy and pack up, get back to Steve.”  
  
The mood sobered from frat house antics. Tony wanted to go home if he was being honest with himself. He also knew if he left the team and something happened he couldn’t’ forgive himself.   
  
She saw his hesitation, “I swear, just recon. We know the variables and I think we all know I could have handled this on my own.”  
  
“She’s right Stark, we’ve got this.”  
  
Tony shook his head and looked back to the abandoned phone on the pillow. Bruce had sounded so worried about Steve. “Yeah…ok.”

* * *

  
“Welcome home Sir” Jarvis said as the armor began to disassemble around the returning inventor.  
  
“Good to be back. All the good little girls and boys tucked in for the night?” Tony asked, making his way into the penthouse and too the bar. After a non-stop flight at top speeds, he could use a bourbon refresher.   
“Most have retired for the night Sir, the captain is…sleeping though not deeply as yet.”   
  
Even Tony could tell how worried his AI was, “Don’t worry J, daddies home and I’ll get Steve all squared away.”  It may have seemed odd to many that the inventor would comfort his creation, but Jarvis was a lot more than just a few lines of code. Despite what anyone had said, Tony honestly believed his AI could learn and express just like a flesh and blood person. Jarvis was family.   
  
If there was one thing Tony was learning to value these days, it was family.   
  
The alpha poked his head into the bedroom and watched as the omega turned from one side to the other and curled up around a pillow. Steve looked like he’d put on a bit more weight in the last couple of week when Tony was away. That was good; it meant the babies were healthy and if the side effect of filling out those all American thighs was a factor…well Merry Christmas Mr. Stark.  Tony watched a bit longer before slipping away to shower away the sweat that had no doubt left him a bit ripe even in the air circulated suit.   
  
Once Stark was showered and redressed he slid under the sheets next to the omega, he frowned seeing the way Steve would flinch in dream and grip at the sheet.  “Shhh, your ok honey. Everything’s ok.” He said softly reaching out to caress the mound of life between them.   
  
Steve seemed to relax just a fraction so Tony scooted closer humming softly and rubbing a hand over the tight white cotton that was now ridding up over the baby bump.  Steve always slept better, when he sang to him, it was somewhat cute. Usually Tony would pick some old standard his mother used to play on the hi-fi when he was a kid.  Something else occurred to him tonight though, with a soft little thump against the palm of his hand.   
  
_“There was a time, I was alone. No were to go and no place to call home.”_   Crooning softly he moved up the bed and leaned against the headboard. There was no surprise when the mass of blond seemed to sense him there and moved closer.  “ _My only friend was the man in the moon, even sometimes he would go away too.”_   Tony combed his fingers through the slightly dampened golden hair and watched as the soldiers breath evened out under his touch. Part of the billionaire wondered if the kids would be like this one day. If they would come and crowd the bed when nightmares came calling. If his little son or Daughter would curl up on his chest and for comfort. Tony could imagine a child in Steve’s arms; it was a difficult image to conjure up. For him it was a little different. Howard had never been an extremely warm man; Tony learned early on that Stark men should not need anyone. Even if he just wanted…he could never ’need’.  

  
 _“Then one night as I closed my eyes I saw a shadow flying high. He came to me with the sweetest smile, he told me he wanted to talk for a while.”_   Steve took a slightly deeper breath and blinked his eyes to the rumbling sound above him. He smiled and coiled an arm around the alphas waist, no matter what anyone ever said about Tony Stark - they never got to see this, never got to hear this version of the notorious playboy.   
  
Tony felt another little volley of thumps against his leg, which was now pressed against Steve’s stomach. No wonder his poor omega wasn’t sleeping, _“He said; Peter Pan that’s what they call me, I promise that you’ll never be lonely…and ever since that day… I am a lost boy, from Neverland, usually hanging out with - Peter pan, and when we’re bored, we’ll play in the wood. Always on the run from Captain Hook.”_   
  
It was sweet, Steve wasn’t sure he’d ever heard this. He did remember his mother reading Peter Pan to him as a child. He loved the idea of running to some magical far away place where everything was better and brighter, where no one was sick or grew old. He remembered wondering if he could wish hard enough, that a fairy would come and make him well.   
  
  
_“Run Run Lost boy…they say to me, away from all the reality.  Neverland is home to lost boys like me and lost boys like me are free.”_   
  
“When did you get home?”   
  
Tony leaning over and kissed the side of the omega head. “Just a while ago, Tasha was getting sick of my handsome face. Can you believe that? Like Wilson is a better roomie…”   
  
Steve hummed and scooted up, one hand under his stomach. “Yeah well…I’m sure Sam doesn’t snore.”  
  
“I don’t snore.”  
  
“Well it ain’t no mating call.”  
  
“Steve how could you! The sea monkeys are going to hear this disrespect, “The smile was board and welcomed after the sleepless nights Steve had. He missed this banter, this comfort.    
  
They found their way wrapped around each other, sharing warmth and the soft glow of the reactor, all the while Tony hummed the soothing bars the song until he felt Steve lax against him. 


	22. Shut up and get naked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest..I'm not sure if i failed this chapter or not. I hope you still like it.

“Tony..”  
  
“Can’t talk right now babe, ask J if you can’t work the microwave.”  The inventor was elbow deep in rewiring something that was apparently once a washing machine on the communal floor, apparently Tony felt it could be more efficient there for …this was happening. Parts and wires strong from one end of the workshop to the other and now whole mess looked like it might transport your clothes to another dimension rather than wash them. Really…it was frightening how that very well could have been true.   
  
Steve did not have time for this.   
  
“Tony.”  
  
“Sugar buns…I…” Tony stark flipped up his visor and looked dead at a very pregnant and half-naked omega. “Um…Steve, did you rip another shirt honey?”   
  
The blond scowled, that was once…ok a few times and not at all his fault. “No I did not, I ….I think something’s…something’s not right.”  His anger fizzled out into worry.   
  
It didn’t take Stark long to drop everything at that point, “What do you mean? Do you feel ok? Are you in pain?” Tony had practically flown across the room and was now touching all over the baby bump as if he could read its topography for clues. “Are they doing something weird?” He then proceeds to thump the soldiers belly like a melon and listen. Because that was a thing in Tony’s great big brain that somehow sounded plausible.   
  
“Tony…no.” Steve pinched the bridge of his nose. “It’s not the babies; its…it’s me.”    
  
This confession had the inventor frowning and looking the omega over, now that he thought about Steve did look flushed and tired. Two things he never was, although lately things had been hitting him a lot harder than usual. With nightmares and insomnia, Tony knew how little sleep the omega was getting at night. The naps during the day helped some but this was the first time Steve really looked like he was exhausted.  “Wanna elaborate on that for me?”   
  
Steve hesitated. Tony honestly didn’t have time for the omega’s modesty when something potentially life threatening could be happening. “J hit me with Steve’s stats buddy.”  
  
“The captain seems to be experiencing higher than normal body temperature, fatigue and anxiety. His hormone output is also elevated.”  
  
Tony nodded “Alright, call Simmons see if we can get her on video conference.”   
  
Steve shifted foot to foot. “There’s um…there’s more to it.”  
  
“Exactly what do you mean by more?” Tony said, picking up a rag from his workstation and wiping at the oil on his face. The stench of motor fluids was starting to give him a headache. As they say though, there’s no rest for the wicked. In addition to the now Scifi Washer,  Fury was looking to outfit some of his agent’s personal cars and transport vehicles with some new toys, and of course, the duty fell to Tony. He had been working for the last day and a half trying to figure out how to load several SUV’s down with some heavy-duty tactical equipment as well as defensive measures. All the while trying to avoid weighing down the frame and affecting over all handling and performance. Apparently on a ‘break’ he’d gone up to toss a shirt in the wash and became preoccupied with that impromptu  project.   
  
Steve looked over at his alpha, “I’m surprised you haven’t caught a whiff yet.”  
  
“Yeah well I can’t smell a damn thing other than gas fumes  and  the overwhelming flour scent of downy at this point honey. I have to tell you it’s a hellish mix on the olfactory glands. Why?” now that Steve mentioned it, there was something cloying and calling under the mechanical odors.   
  
Steve loathed mentioning it aloud; as if the perfectly natural function was some dirty secret, he leaned in and muttered it low in the alpha’s ear. “..I’m…wet….there’s a lot of slick. Down…there.”   
  
Tony groaned and rested his forehead on Steve’s broad shoulder. “It’s my birthday isn’t it, we need to work on your dirty talk babe but that’s ok. Practice makes perfect. So just go slow and repeat that, feel free to call me Daddy at any point.”   
  
“Sir, I have Doctor Simmons on line one.”  
  
The inventor snapped his head back and pushed away any lingering wishes to bend his omega over the nearest surface. This was serious business; Steve was not feeling well …no mater how sexy the side effects were. 

* * *

  
“Everything you are feeling is perfectly normal Steve.” Jemma assured over the video feed. “It’s very common for unmated omegas to experience what is called a ‘mini’ heat during the third trimmest of their pregnancy. Considering some of the other issues you have had, I’m surprised it didn’t occur sooner. The mini heat is your bodies attempt to seek comfort in bonding. It’s honestly nothing to worry about or feel pressured by.”  
  
Steve was happy to hear it was normal; however, it did bring up another point. “If I’m not bonded will I keep having them?”  
  
Simmons hesitated, “Well, yes. However, Steve, I can assure you that the percentages of healthy babies between both bonded and unbounded omega is very close. Given that you are in good physical health and the babies are progressing nicely I see no need for you to do anything you don’t want to do.”    
  
The thing was, Steve wasn’t so sure he didn’t want to. Sure they had talked about bonding went Steve’s heats evened out, but then the babies happened and that plan was set aside. He didn’t want to pressure Tony into feeling as if he had to make an ‘honest man’ out of Steve. Times were different now, people didn’t look down on an omega that had pups out of wedlock  it was more that Steve wanted his children to know without question -whom their father was. To share Tony’s name, to have that bond between them that would tie them together on such a deep level. To feel what his alpha was feeling, to sense when he was needed, hurt, happy, or sad. Steve wanted all of those things he never thought he could have.   
  
“Thanks Doc.”   
  
“It’s no trouble really.”   
  
Tony grinned and leaned into the camera, “Have a nice day Jemmakins, tell Fitz to come down and science with Bruce and me sometime!”   
  
The alpha rolled her eyes, “I will Mr. Stark, take care you two.”  
  
“ So do you feel better now?” Tony asked sipping yet another cup of coffee.   
  
“Aside from the obvious yeah,” Steve shifted on the sofa, “I should go back upstairs before I start ruining furniture. God this is embarrassing.”   
  
“Or, try this on for size! You me.. Hot tub, lets just see what happens?”   
  
“Yeah because I’m already sweaty and pregnant I absolutely want to be buoyant in warm water. I’ll pass thanks.”   
  
Tony put down his coffee with a theatrical put out sigh, “Party pooper, come on baby cakes.”  The alpha started, walking up and rubbing his shoulders. “I was thinking about what she said ya know, I’m not going to pressure you into anything but I’m game for making this little team Iron Shield a thing ya know? Considering that we have the minions on the way and all. Why wait right?”   
  
Steve turned and cause the inventor a serious stare, “You know if we do this I’m not letting go with out a fight. I’m not going to let you just bail when you get bored and I will be damn sure to call you down about all that avoiding and nonchalant stuff you do.  We do this Tony and it’s for keeps.”  
  
“Ya know I like it when you get all serious and demanding, it’s hot.”  
  
“Stark.”  
  
“I know, I know so cool your jets there Spangles. We do this, it’s me, you and the pups.” Tony took him by the hands with so much determination brewing in the alphas dark eyes that Steve had to suppress a shiver. “I would rather die bloody than anyone takes you or them away from me.”

* * *

  
“I’m an engineer I should know the logistics of this!”  Tony groaned rolling over in the nesting room.   
  
As it turned out, trying to find a comfortable position for Steve and his gravid 7-month belly, was easier said than done. The couple had been at this for quite a while and it seemed like just when any progress was happening things just grew uncomfortable for one or both of them.   
  
No one ever said love was easy.  
  
“I can try on my knees again.” Steve was falling deeper into his mini heat the more they tried and he was become more and more desperate for some kind of relief. The more things failed to work the more admitted he was becoming. The part of his brain that had had been plaguing his nights was now plucking out thoughts of inadequacy. Surely if he was a better omega he would be able to do this with out complaining? At least that’s what his hormone addled brain kept saying.   
  
Tony could see the wheels turning behind those blue eyes and interrupted the negative thoughts with a kiss, offering another suggestion “Nope, you’re back can’t take that and I don’t want to risk you falling. Try getting on top.”  
  
“No. I’ll crush you, gimme a pillow we can try from the side again…. You’re starting to piss me off so hurry up.”   
  
“Testy.”  
  
“Stark..”  
  
“Ok ok …”   
  
Tony would have grumbled about being bossed around but honestly he didn’t want to be thrown out of the nesting room right now. Instead the alpha helped maneuver a pillow under the side of his soon to be mates belly. Rubbing a soothing palm over the side of the protruding mound when Steve hissed at the twins furious little kicks. Apparently they were not a fan of all this movement or their mothers growing irritation. “Shhh, its ok little bits. Look at them.. Already cock blocking daddy. I get no respect.”   
  
At least that brought a smile to Steve’s face as the blond huffed out a little laugh, trying to relax under the soothing touch.    
  
They took a moment to reacquaint in the gentler position. Kissing and touching in the quiet, letting the moment warm between. Tony didn’t want this to feel like a ‘means to an end’ for Steve. Bonding was supposed to be intimate as well as functional. He wanted his omega to have a good memory of this moment.   
  
“You’re so beautiful like this.” The alpha whispered, peppering open-mouthed kisses over every inch of flesh he could reach. As cliché as his brain told him it was it was true. Something about seeing Steve laying here by his side so warm and plait with belly swollen with life. Knowing he put it there was both terrifying and beautiful. “I love you, I want you so bad baby, want everyone to know you’re mine.”   
  
Likewise, hearing the possessive grown in his alpha’s voice sent a shiver along the soldier’s spine. Steve let out a little breath when the alphas pheromones started to spike. “Tony… Tony are you..Ah..Are going into rut?”   
  
“I don’t know, I think a little bit maybe.” The inventor replied slicking a stripe up the omegas ribs as he nudged his cock at the blonds entrance. “ Never been so quick before. Shows what you do to me, I want in you now Sugar, let me in ?” The alpha was well on his way to sinking in with out permission if he couldn’t hold it together. That sweet breed smell of his aroused omega was just too much.   
  
Steve groaned feeling his head fog as he raised his leg letting it drape comfortably back over his alpha’s hip. “Just do it, please Tony I need you to.”   
  
Burying himself in deep, Stark thought he was burning. There was something even better now than the first time. Steve arched and gasped reaching wildly and their hands clasped as the alpha started to move, their intertwined fingers resting over the mass of life they had already created.   
  
“You feel so good, so hot and tight. Fuck I could die here.”   
  
“Be sure you finish before you kick the bucket.”   
  
Tony chuckled and nibbled at the back of his omega’s shoulder, “So sassy even like this, how about I fuck all those smart remarks right out of you , Mmm shit, god yeah. You’d like that wouldn’t you. My filthy little omega, look at you taking my cock so pretty, you’re so wet and I love how you blush for me when I’m talking like this.”  
  
“Ah… sh. . .Shut up.”  
  
Steve shivered at the words and the scratch of the alphas facial hair on his skin, “Not a chance,” Tony replied as his hips twisted up in a particularly deep stroke. Steve moaned feeling the beginnings of the alphas knot teasing at his entrance. “Think you can take it honey?”   
  
They had problems with that in the past and the last thing Tony wanted was to hurt Steve, especially now that the serum was devoted to the development of the twins and Steve’s ever changing body.   
  
“Go slow… just….I think I can.”  Steve wasn’t 100% on that. He just wanted it, he felt like it wouldn’t be enough it they didn’t. He’d always heard when he was a kid that when a pair bond its better to do it during knotting. Something about endorphins and hormones at their peek, it was all a bunch of scientific mumbo jumbo back then and Steve wasn’t even sure if it was right anymore.  All he knew is he needed to feel it, needed to feel full and surrounded, needed Tony to chase out all of that doubt that hung over his shoulders like fog.   
  
“Here it is baby, fuck…fuck here it comes…” Tony groaned slamming his hips up, the feeling was blinding and perfect and the only thing he could think was ‘claim claim CLAIM’. Pulling Steve’s head back by the hair and sinking his teeth into the gland. The omega shouted and came untouched.   
  
For Steve it was like falling, floating, and flying all at once. The world hazed over and all he felt was the hard bite on his throat and the orgasm tingling through his limbs. He wasn’t even sure he knew how to breathe for a moment, in fact, he was pretty sure he’d stopped for a moment until feeling strong hand wrap around his chest and belly.  Alpha was there, alpha would take care of everything. It was ok now, the babies were ok, they would live and be healthy and Steve was good. He felt it all filling his head at once, a powerful love washing over him and he knew….this was Tony. This warm swirling feeling like satin sheets and expensive coffee. ‘You’re mine, only mine, I love you, I need you, I’ll never let go, and I can’t lose you.’    
  
“Baby, come on Steve, say something sweetheart.”   
  
He jolted at the voice, rapidly blinking away the gossamer that tinted his brain. “Tony?”   
The omega’s words where sluggish and to be honest, Stark was a little concerned about that. “You ok honey? You looked a little loopy. I need you to talk to me and let me know you’re hanging in there ok?”  
  
“Yep, m’fine, tired.”   
  
He kissed the back of the omegas head and held a hand over Steve’s heart, feeling the rhythm starting to return to normal. “Ok, just sleep, I’ll clean us up in a bit.”

* * *

  
Following their bonding, Steve’s nightmares came to an end. For the first time in weeks the soldier slept through the night peacefully.   
  
It was evident that the quality rest was having a positive effect on not just the expectant omega, but also the entire team. The feeling around the tower had lightened. Things were falling back into those rare periods of calm.    
  
Steve sat in the rec room watching Clint and Sam argue over a game of Mario cart when the elevator doors opened and Tony walked in with a familiar figure.   
  
“Looks who’s back from god land!”   
  
“Brothers!” Thor boomed throwing his arms wide, apparently he’d expected everyone to run forward and hug him and was disappointed when they didn’t.    
  
Steve rolled his eyes and hefted himself out of his chair, getting up was harder these days. “ Nice to see you Thor,” He held out a hand only for the gesture to be completely ignored and the larger blond to wrap him up in a surprisingly gentle hug.   
  
“And it brings joy  to my heart to see you such a glow with child Steven. I trust Anthony has been caring for you well?”   
  
Tony snorted and crossed his arms, “Of course I have.”   
  
Thor nodded and smiled brightly, “This is good my friends, I also bring news from Asgard.”  
  
The trio decided to head up to the command floor to talk, Tony pretended it was for less noise and privacy, although it was really because it was about time for Steve mid afternoon snack. Neither of the alphas batted and an eye when the blond waddled off to the kitchen and came back with a large sandwich loaded down with everything but the kitchen sink.   
  
“So Glenda, how’s things in the emerald city?”  
  
“Friend Anthony…Asgard is not made of emeralds…”  
  
“I got that reference,” Steve mumbled around a mouthful of his monster sandwich.  
  
Tony tried not to laugh, “Ok, moving right along. What’s this news you have for us?”   
  
“The Sergeant is progressing well, Lady Eir was able to heal his mind in part and while some of the damage done can not be undone- she feels he is no longer a danger to himself or others.”  
  
“That’s….that’s amazing Thor thank you.” Steve looked dangerously misty so Tony felt the need to intervene; he knew that if the omega burst into tears in front of anymore of their pack Steve would never forgive himself.   
  
“Yeah that’s great to hear, so is Barnes good to head home?”    
  
At this the thunderer hesitated, “That…that is hard to say. I can not speak on his behalf only from what I have observed.”Thor turned to Steve and smiled softly, “James has expressed missing you Steven, and you are as close as kin and he thinks of you often. More so since word of your coming babe, he was quiet happy to know you are well and cared for by such a capable alpha.”   
  
Steve sniffed and wiped at his mouth, he was not going to cry damn it. “Yeah well, that jerk better come home then so he can see his little nieces or nephews.”   
  
“There. It something however that you must know, the reason that the sergeant is hesitant to return. He has found a mate on Asgard.”   
  
“Wow…you’re boy Barnes works fast Steve,” Tony commented with a little chuckle. “That does complicate things, but hey I’m a reasonable kinda guy. If Robocop wants to bring his alien babe to the tower then hell…the more the merrier right?”  
  
Steve was floored to think Tony would so easily invite Bucky to the tower, considering everything he knew. They had not talked about it much aside from Tony expressing that - while he understands the difference between Bucky and the Winter Soldier, part of him will always wonder things about the night his parents died, will always know that Barnes…a man his father trusted at one time, had been the one who killed him. Something about that would never go away.’ Even so, Tony was remarkably forgiving, even if he did not forget he was willing to try and that meant the world to Steve.   
Not to mention hearing that Bucky had found someone, it was amazing and he was so happy to hear that.  
  
Thor hesitated and looked away from the pair, “I…thank you for your offer Anthony, however, the mate James has found…is Loki.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Would anyone be interested in a winterfrost-centric book 2?


	23. That’s what brothers are for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Short Chapter but this needed to be done. I felt like I needed to button this up with Bucky, oh and I think there will be a book 2 winterfrost. If you don’t like that I’d ask no one flame that work. I feel like I will prolly get it anyway though.

Bucky returned to the tower alone, it was not for lack of trying on not only his but Thor’s part  as well to try and convince Loki into making the journey. It was for the best anyway, Tony was not completely on board with having the former villain in the very tower he had thrown the billionaire out of. Not to mention Clint’s reaction to the possibility.   
  
It was difficult for the alpha to touch down in central part alone, knowing that for everything his omega had done, and he had commit even worse sins. The only difference that separated them was a mask. No one knew who the winter solider truly was. The public had seen grainy images from a distance and shaky cell phone footage of the street fight in Washington. Steve and his pack, the avengers, they made sure to keep Barnes name out of the papers.  Steve in his infinite protective nature.   
  
The world still believed that James Buchanan Barnes died during the war, died a hero. Maybe that was true.   
  
Bucky  had been under the impression that that was when the best part of him had died. That all was left of who he was, was now a monster. Things changed on Asgard, who would have thought he would feel the most at home on an alien planet? If he could have gone back in time and spoken to his old self, he knew the man he was would have laughed.   
  
Back then, all he wanted was Steve. He had these great ideas of coming home from the war to the sweet little omega and settling down. Then Steve changed, not just in body but in other ways too.   
  
Steve didn’t need his protection anymore.  Bucky hadn’t been sure how to deal with that. Maybe selfishly…if he admitted it to himself, there were times in the night that he would wish Erskine would have chosen him instead. If he had become a hero and Steve would have stayed at home.  That those sweet blue eyes would still look at him and ask for help.   
  
He remembered those times in flashes and painful dreams, he remember a lot that he wished he could forget. Lady Eir had said it was the only way to defeat the darkness in his head.  
  
“shed light on the demons and they will run.” she said.   
  
Some demons though…could never be exercised.   
  
When Bucky learned of Steve and Tony for instance.  
  
The name Stark sent a cold throb through his heart, how could he ever face that man. Then when Thor had relayed that Steve was expecting. The thought of the blonde heavy with child formed in James’ mind, it was distorted with memories of how Rogers used to be. All knees, elbows and grit. He imagined that slip of boy’s  little frame sitting on the small bed in the tenement apartment, legs folded and arms around a heavy belly.  It hurt to think of that because he knew that wasn’t Steve.  Those images were  just false memories and wishes he had conjured for himself out of comfort. Perhaps as his time as the winter solider it was thoughts like those that kept him warm at night.   
  
No, he knew Steve was likely in that gilded tower with Stark, happy…breed with the billionaire’s pups. The flash of Howard’s face in his mind made him ache, Howard used to eye Steve too. He wondered if the younger Stark had those same longing dark eyes, if the inventor touched Steve softly and spoke pretty, educated words in hushed tones.  That always led to darker thoughts of Marie Stark, the omega staring up at him and begging for her life.   
  
Somewhere in that awkward limbo of past and present he began to look at the one person who seemed to understand so keenly what it was like to have your head shaken and stirred. To become something so twisted you can’t even recognize yourself, to feel like its to late to be anything but the beast you’ve been molded to be.  
  
Bucky never thought he’d look at anyone the way he used to look at Steve, but then there was this smart-ass omega with all that sass and grace. All those cutting remarks that hid so much. He saw the pain they shared and knew that Loki had demons too.    
  
He’d seen him after one of Eir’s treatments and maybe that’s when he knew, or perhaps when he realized there was someone who wanted to be cared for. Someone too proud to ask for it, someone who needed but would never ask.  He gave Bucky back his purpose.   
  
He knew coming back that people might not understand, he just hoped Steve did. That if one person understood; it would be his best friend. 

* * *

  
  
“Hey punk.”  
  
Steve looked up from his book and smiled, he knew Bucky was coming by today and he’d been so nervous. Tony had paced around and then scented him aggressively…followed by a round of Stark classic self-loathing for ‘being a typical knothead’, Steve thought it was oddly amusing.   
  
“Well, looks like Stupid finally decided to came back.” he started to get up but the alpha motioned for him to stay seated.   
  
“yeah yeah, keep your round ass down.” Bucky ruffled Steve’s hair with his flesh hand, the other was still missing.  “damn, you are big.”   
  
Steve huffed and batted the hand away, “Gee thanks Buck, its twins so I have an excuse.”  
  
“Oh that’s a relief, here I thought this rich life had you sitting on your ass eating bon bons all day.” Barnes grinned and took a seat across from his friend, sure there was tension, there may always be but for now..they could ease back into this playful banter. Surprisingly it didn’t hurt like he thought it would to be so close to Steve like this. That was good because he didn’t want it to, he wanted to know that he made the right choice and right now..looking at Steve smile - glowing. He knew he had.   
  
“Jerk”  Steve laughed, a hand unconsciously settling on his swollen abdomen. “I’m glad to see you doing so well, really glad Buck.”  
  
The brunette nodded, “YEah, it’s..been hard, not gonna lie about that.  its been a bitter bitch sometimes but, I’m makin it work. I may not ever be the guy I was but I think I’m startin to like the guy I am.”   
  
There was that smile of Steve’s, that big, crooked, almost childish smile. “I hear someone one else likes him too, and you used to accuse me of running into trouble.”   
  
“eh..shut up ya mook.” he joked slouching comfortably  in his chair. Bucky knew this would come up sooner rather than later, “he’s not like he was, not that I know about then but, I know what Thor said, I’ve seen some of the footage. That’s not him anymore.”   
  
Steve looked down at his hands as the tone of their conversation turned somber, “Yeah, we know. The pack I mean, we all talked about it. Tony …I think he would of agreed if I pushed it more, he’s not forgotten about what happened but he’s not the kind to hold grudges…”  
  
“Even against me?”   
  
Oh and there was a can of worms Steve thought he’d be able to dodge if they just kept talking about Loki. “He knows, I told him after… we haven’t talked about it a lot cause…well he’s a lot like Howard I guess in that respect. He just kind of shrugs and makes jokes then gets a drink.  I know he doesn’t blame you or hate you. I’m not sayin the two of ya are gonna watch the game together and shoot the bull- but he wouldn’t punch you in the face at this point.”  
  
“Kinda wish he would, I’d know were to go from there ya know?”  
  
“I could hit ya instead?”  
  
Bucky laughed loud and long, “Oh yeah, I get my ass beat by a pregnant omega. That’s justice right?”  
  
Steve shook his head and shared the laugh, “ hey now, I could still take you.”  
  
The two of them fell into easy conversation, Bucky skirted what the treatments on Asgard consisted of, and Steve didn’t push. They talked about the past, about their mothers, Bucky’s sisters. Barnes’ memory was patchy in spots but it was getting there, it felt good to reminisce.   
  
“Steve,” That’s when the question came, the question the omega knew would come eventually because this was Bucky, this was the closest thing to a brother he’s ever had in this world. “ Are ya happy?”   
  
“Yeah I am, are you?”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“That’s alright then isn’t it?” Steve asked, rubbing his stomach as the twins wiggled together.   
  
It was bitter sweet sort of moment, the golden sun of evening filtering through the long row of window in the lounge. The way the amber glow warmed the room and made everything seem quiet and still. This was closing a chapter for both of them. It wasn’t forgetting the past but it did bring it to a gentle end. Things were not over, they were just different. Time had changed them both and life had taken them down different paths.   
  
Steve thought of an film he’d seen before shipping out, Davis and Bogart, it was called The Petrified forest. He thought about Leslie Howard’s character- Alan Squire, talking to about Bette Davis’ character, Gabby.   
  
A woman had asked him  _“ You're in love with her, aren't you?”  Steve remembered it because of what the man had said…  “Yes, I suppose I am. And not unreasonably. She has heroic stuff in her. She may be one of the immortal women of France. Another Joan of Arc, George Sand, Madame Curie, or Du Barry. I want to show her that I believe in her, and how else can I do it?”_ That’s how he felt about Tony.   
  
He knew that Bucky knew it too. Part of Steve really hoped that was how Bucky felt about Loki, that Bucky could see that… ‘Heroic stuff’ that no one else could because, everyone deserves a love like that.   
  
“Yeah, it is.” 


	24. I could do this all day

“Babe…you ok in there?” Tony stood outside the bathroom door, his nerves had been on edge since noticing Steve had gotten up from the bed over an hour ago and disappeared. Normally, he would not have even registered the movement as when Tony did sleep - he slept like the dead, but since his omega had been suffering from Braxton Hicks for the last few weeks - he had Jarvis on notice to wake him up anytime Steve seemed to be in distress.   
  
This would have been a great plan if he could get a stubborn super soldier on board.   
  
“Fine… go back to sleep.” Steve called through the door, strain clear in his voice.   
  
“Yeah that’s gonna be a no, J unlock the door.”   
  
“Jarvis don’t you dare!” Steve hissed.  
  
It seemed the AI was at a conundrum, “Sirs…perhaps you both might meet an amicable agreement?”  
  
“That’s cute but no, daddy said open the door because mommy is being a dick right now.”  
  
“Stark…do not test me.”  
  
The part of Tony’s brain that knew about those fancy things like ‘self preservation’ was not awake at 3am, in fact, the only functional parts were all alpha and cocky playboy that liked to poke tigers with sticks.   
  
“I’m coming in Steve.”  
  
“You do and I will…ahhh…fuck…”   
  
“J door now!”   
  
The bathroom door opened and Tony was faced with his omega now griping the sink hard enough that the marble had cracked across the vanity. Steve’s face was twisted up and his shoulders hunched over as he took several harsh breaths.   
  
In a few strides, the alpha was by his side and rubbing his mates lower back “Is it the Braxton hicks again?”   
  
Steve had been suffering from the preparatory contractions for weeks now, at any time of the day or night the omega would quietly sneak off alone with a pinched look on his face. It took several instances before anyone even knew, mainly because a particularly inopportune false contraction made Steve wet himself in the middle of the night and he thought his water had broken.   
  
That was embarrassing.   
  
So since then the soldier had been tight lipped about the discomfort.    
  
  
“Go back to bed I’m fine, I know you have that meeting with the board and you won’t be worth anything if you’re half asleep for it.”  Steve groaned leaning on his now crossed arms. The position killed his back but at least it took some of the pressure off his hips.   
  
Tony rolled his eyes, “Yeah well now the sinks not worth anything, come on sugar. This looks intensely uncomfortable and I can’t leave you in here, Pep would murder me if I was well-rested and you looked like a zombie because the twins decided to stage a revolution.”  
  
He wanted to have some smart mouthed remark about Tony just wanting to get out of a meeting, but he was honestly too sore to make the effort. Allowing the alpha to offer a shoulder to lean against on the way back to bed. Once back in the comfort of memory foam Tony promptly sat at his side, rucking the tight sleep shirt up over his belly.   
  
“What are you doing?”  
  
“I’m addressing the hostel takeover, trust me I’m a professional.” Tony said, reaching over to the bedside table and taking a jar of Shea butter. The inventor warmed a dollop of the lotion in his hands before rubbing soothing circles over the heavy mound.   
  
Steve had to admit it did feel better. “You can’t do that all night.” He mumbled trying to relax back into a pile of pillows under his back.  
  
The alpha just nodded and smirked, “Then go the fuck to sleep and I won’t have to.”  
  
“Language.”  
  
“Oh come on!” The billionaire chuckled and lent over to place a kiss on the apex of his omegas stomach, “Mommy is being a hypocrite because he thinks I didn’t hear him f-bomb earlier.”  
  
Steve snorted and closed his eyes, “Daddy is going to be on diaper duty for a month if he keeps it up.”   
  
“Cruel Stevie…threaten me with poop like that. Truly cruel.”

* * *

  
Just a half hour later, massages concluded and the lights once again out in the penthouse bedroom - Steve woke again to the familiar tightening pain; this however, was much stronger than the last and lasted far longer.   
  
“Tony…Tony wake up.”   
  
“Hmmm idunwanna sign anymore Pep…mmmthen gimme th’ pink glitter pen fuck ‘em …”  
  
“Damn it Tony Get up!”   
  
Stark sat up, hair in all directions and eyes comically wide, “What…what is it.”   
  
Thank god for Jarvis. “Sir, Captain Roger’s contractions have occurred this evening at 30 to 25 minuet intervals. This would suggest that they are not in fact Braxton Hicks.”   
  
“Holy shit…” Stark mutter slapping both of his cheeks, “Alright alight I’m up let’s do this. Stevie honey, sugar, muffin how ya doing over there?”   
  
“Oh gee Tony I’m great, just having my uterus squeezed like a lemon. So ya know, amazing, I could do a USO show.”

* * *

  
  
All of those videos they had watched about “preparing for the birth of your child” and  “the joys of birth”, each one hosted by smiling omega surrounded by laughing healthy babies and too happy couples  who talked about what a ‘fantastic experience’ they had. All those…were a big fancy bowl of shit.  Steve was 100% sure nothing about being in labor for going on eleven hours, having to whistle and stare at the ceiling very time Doctor Simmons ducked below the sheet to “check the progress”.  So yeah…maybe he didn’t pay that close of attention to those videos after all.    
  
Then of course, he had a high-strung alpha pacing back and forth between the bedroom, nest, and kitchen.   
  
Giving Tony small tasks like ‘ice chip duty’ and ‘pillow fluffer’ seemed to help.    
  
Steve thought back on the morning so far…

* * *

  
The first three hours were ok, the contractions were still far apart and his water hadn’t broken yet.   
  
“We don’t need to call yet.”  
  
“Steve your in Labor I think that means I need to call someone.”  
  
“No you don’t, Bruce said that until my water breaks everything’s fine, we can just wait it out.”    
  
The truth was, Steve was honestly not ready, it weighted on his mind that he was only 33 weeks, and while for twins that was great- it was still not full term. He was worried about the babies not being ready, being small, being sick, and a million other things he couldn’t even give voice to at the moment. So maybe if he just pretended to have all the time in the world then that would just miraculously happen.   
  
Tony didn’t see it the same way and Bruce ended up getting a call an hour later.   
  
Bruce, wonderful patient Bruce. Steve wondered how in the world that man ever put up with Tony with out going green and squishing him like a bug. “So they are 20 minuets apart now? That seems about right for first stage labor, have you decided weather you want to deliver up here or on the med floor?”  The doctor asked the couple.  
  
“Med. Floor”  
“Here.”  
  
Tony glared, “It’s safer on the med floor Steve, its not 1940 babe.”  
  
“I’m aware of the year; I even know who the president is and my address. So I think I’m competent enough to make the choice of where my children are born Stark.”  
  
The alpha threw up his hands, “You can pull this stubborn shit another time but right now! We are going to the med floor where Bruce and Jemma can get a handle on this in-case anything goes wrong.”  
  
“Tony…” Doctor Banner intervened, “The tower is advanced enough that I can have anything we might need brought up here it’s not that big of a deal. If Steve feels more comfortable here I think you should just let this one go.”  
  
“Bruce will you give us a moment please.” Steve said from behind the two, now lying on his side to alleviate some of the pressure on his back.   
  
Banner acquiesced and gathered up his bag, “I’ll just be out in the kitchen making tea.”  
  
The mated pair stared at each other for a long time as if daring the other to blink. Finally, Tony could not take it anymore, “Why do you have to disagree about this? I thought we decided a clinical setting was more rational.”  
  
“You decided that- if you recall the one-sided rambling conversation you had when I was half asleep. I know you were born in a hospital Tony and that’s most omegas now.  but that’s just not how things were when I was growing up. I was with my ma when she helped Bucky's mom deliver his little sister Rebecca. That was just how I was raised to believe that one day I’d have my pups at home in the nest that my mate and I  put together.”  
  
Tony scrubbed his hands over his face, “Look. I …I’m just…”  
  
“You’re scared, so am I.”  Steve’s voice wobbled slightly as he reached out to his alpha. “But this will make me feel safer.”  
  
The fight just drained out of the billionaire at that point. “Fine, but J monitors everything and if things start looking sketchy I reserve the right to veto this home birth plan.”  
  
“Of course, I want them to be safe and healthy you know that.”  
  
Stark looked down at their clasped hands and gave Steve’s a squeeze, “It’s not just the babies I’m worried about, we know that the serum has slowed down cause it’s working over time with keeping them safe, its you. I… I can’t do this with out you ya know that?  I need to know that you will be ok.”   
  
“Aww…look at that, daddy does have a heart.” Steve quipped before tugging his alphas knuckles up to his lips and gracing them with a kiss. “I’ll be fine.”

* * *

  
  
Around six hours; the sun were shining in the penthouse and they had visitors.  Pepper had come by to make a light breakfast and see how they were doing, around noon Phil and Clint came up with lunch. Now it seemed like everyone was there.   
  
Natasha had walked Steve up and down the hall a few times- Doctor Simmons said it would help. He was doing his best not to show any discomfort but Tasha could always read him like a book.   
  
“Alright soldier, at ease. Think it’s time to get you back to bed.”  
  
“I’m fine…”  
  
“Stow it. You have two humans trying to escape your body, that can’t be fun. Also I think Tony is pacing again and Sam can only handle that for long before he puts your fool alpha in a choke hold.”   
  
“Tell him to at least make it a sleeper…”  Steve replied as they made their way back to the bedroom.  
  
The redhead alpha chuckled and shook her head, “He’s gotten a little better. Who knows, by the time your actually ready to give birth he might not pass out or anything.”  
  
“Mandatory restart”  
  
“What?”  
  
Steve smirked and got as comfortable as he could, “Nothing.”

* * *

  
  
11 hours and the contractions were closer together and Simmons kept saying “almost”.    
  
“You’re doing very well Steve, if you’d like to move to the nesting room now would be a good time.”  The doctor said.  
  
“Thanks Jemma, could you tell Tony?”   
  
She nodded and headed out to the kitchen where poor Stark had been remanded after a particularly annoying comment about how he was sure he could invent some sort of cervix measuring laser pointer.  
  
Coming back to the bed room looking a little less like a kicked puppy and slightly more like a child hopeful for getting away without a spanking, Tony lingered in the door way. “Hey honey.”   
  
Steve hummed and eased his legs over the side of the bed. “Won’t be long now. I want to go ahead and move before I can’t.”   
  
Tony nodded and helped as best he could to ease his pregnant mate onto his feet. Steve breathed through his nose as they made their way around the bed heading toward the nesting room.   
  
That’s when things picked up.   
  
It felt like a sudden pop, like when you sit down in a dark bathroom and fall right in the cold water because someone left the seat up.   
  
“Tony…”  
  
“Oh…yep, that’s…ok. No problem! Not worried at all! Almost there. Two step soldier, come on.” Stark replied with a trembling voice, one hand cupping under Steve’s belly as they walked a little faster to get the omega situated. “Ok baby here we go, down ya go. J get Simmons in here now.”

* * *

  
  
Entering active labor was a lot different, and a lot more painful. Any pretense of modesty Steve had was now out of the window as he was striped and had his alpha holding up one leg and Dr. Simmons holding up the other.  
  
“You’re doing splendid, already 7.5 centimeters”   
  
Tony’s eyes went wide, and man did he need to reign in his mouth sometimes. “Holy shit that’s like a baseball.”   
  
“STARK!” Steve growled and fought back the urge to punch his alpha in the throat during his current contraction. “GET OUT. OUT BEFORE I THROW YOU THROUGH A WALL.”   
  
“Right ok, you look you need ice chips …or Prozac, prolly ice. I’ll just go do that. Hang in there champ.” Tony disappeared from the room in a flurry of hand gestures. 

* * *

  
  
It was a quarter to five in the afternoon on a Thursday when Tony Stark realized his whole world was about to change. It occurred to him vaguely that his children’s Birthday would be just a week before his; this had to be the best present ever.   
  
“I’m right here Steve, I love you so much.”   
  
The omega was sweating and red-faced, “Why aren’t they coming…..”   
  
“You need to push a bit harder can you do that for me Steve?” Doctor Simmons was doing her best to stay calm but looking over at the tablet next to her giving read outs of the fetal heartbeats she was growing concerned.   
  
“I…I can’t what if I hurt them?”  
  
That’s when it made sense to the physician why the omega was holding back, super strength…Steve was terrified he would injure the twins. “You won’t I promise you, they are part of you and we already know they have been protected this far correct? So give me a big push ok? Count of three and bear down for me dear, here we go. One, two, three.”  
  
Thank god for Pepper thinking to bring Tony one of the test gauntlets, Steve was griping his hand hard enough that the alloys where creaking from the stress. It was well worth it though being able to anchor his laboring mate. “That’s it baby you can do it.”   
  
“We have a head gentlemen! One more Push!”  
  
Steve opened his eyes when he heard the bright scream and Jemma saying that ‘baby A was out.’  
  
“You have a daughter. She’s perfect.”   
  
It wasn’t long after that her twin was born; screeching with tiny clenched fists and full head of hair.  “A boy.” 

* * *

  
  
Four more hours would pass before the rest of the avengers would meet the newest members of their pack. Doctor Simmons wanted to be sure the twins were healthy having been pre-term. Amazingly, both babies were perfect. Small as they were, neither had any lung problems and scored high on the Apgar scale. Jemma gave Steve a once over as well, he had require stitches for a perinial tear, which the doctor assured him wasn’t abnormal. She surmised that the serum would likely pick back up over the next few days and if the tear healed before the stitches dissolved she was only a call away, or Bruce could remove them.   
  
As for Tony, he was completely in love with his new son and daughter. The inventor honestly couldn’t put into words how it felt to hold his baby girl and cut the cord tethering her to her bearer, and moments later - do the same for his son.   
  
“Hey,” Tony spoke softly running a hand back through his mate’s damp hair.   
  
Steve wasn’t able to have a proper shower just yet but they did let him clean up and move out of the nesting room. He would likely head back in at some point, hormones telling him to go somewhere safe and small. The linens would need to be changed first though and until then, Steve was content enough to ease back into the plush pillows of the bed he shared with his mate.   
  
“You feeling ok sugar?”   
  
“Yeah, where are they I want to see them…are they ok?” the omega looked around for his babies; Simmons had taken them shortly after they were born needed to clean up the twins and check them over.   
  
“J, can you give me ETA on the minies?”   
  
“Young Master and Young Mistress are currently finishing their first examinations and will be returned in 5 minuets and 34 seconds. May I also say Sirs, congratulation, they are truly little wonders.”   
  
“Thanks’ Jarvis.” Steve chuckled and grimaced placing a hand to his now slightly smaller stomach, the firmness now gone- replaces with an ebbing sore feeling around his abdomen and hips. “Hopefully Jemma’s right and the serum will kick back in soon and I can get rid of this.”  
  
Tony smirked and climbed onto the bed. “Ah don’t worry marshmallow puff; I still think you’re sexy. Oh by the way!  Jemma left you this little beauty!” Tony fished a nursing bra for male omegas out of his pocket with a leering smile.   
  
“I’m not wearing that… I don’t care what you’re thinking right now.”  
  
“I’m thinking about our children’s nutrition Steeeeeb.” The billions whined and proceeded to place the bra on his head.   
  
Steve groaned and snatched the top away. “I’ll think about it, but I’m not wearing any kind of shirt for a while so your argument is moot.”   
  
“Knock knock” Jemma sang as she came to the door with Bruce hold two little bundles. “They are perfect and miss you terribly.”   
  
Bruce looked utterly adorable and soooooo ready to hand of the whining, squirming little pink bundle in his arms. “Yeah she’s demanding like you Tones.”  
  
“Of course, that’s my little princess.” The proud father took the baby girl as Jemma placed the little blue bundle in Steve’s Arms.   
  
Looking down at his son and then up at his mate and daughter, Steve could not help but feel a lump forming in his throat.  
  
“We’ll leave you four alone now, just let us know when your ready for visitors.”   
  
The door clicked closed behind the two doctors, left the little family in silence, the only song the soft breaths and snuffling of newborns.  
  
“Tony…”   
  
“I know babe.”   
  
“Their …I never thought I’d have this.” Steve didn’t want to cry, he spent the last nine-months crying more often than he had in his entire life. Still he couldn’t help the tears breaching his eyes, “Thank you, I know this hasn’t been easy and sometimes I’m hard headed but…”  
  
“Sometimes? Nah spangles your ok; I think I almost have that stick unwedged. Really though I should thank you, you gave me two beautiful babies, and you. I’m serious Steve; I know I suck at all this emotional sweetness crap. I know that I say weird things and piss you off; but I don’t think I have ever loved someone the way I love you right now. Every fight, every knock down drag out argument we ever had up to now. This right here…this makes it worth it. You challenge me and you call me on my shit, even when I want to strangle you I want to kiss you. And even if I can’t build another suit, or invent anything else for as long as I live. I’ll have you three, this is the greatest thing I have ever been apart of.”   
  
The alpha leaned over and kissed his mate’s temple whispering a soft ‘I love you.’  
  
  
“Ok…ok,” Steve wiped at his eyes, “enough of all that you big softy. What do we name these two?”  
  
A song came to the billionaire’s mind, one he had sung hundreds of times since that night months ago.  “Peter and Wendy.”   
  
  
  
  



	25. Epilogue - Stark-Rogers household

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank you all for reading this!

“Yep, ok ..hold it tight ok buddy?” Tony said gently wrapping his hand around the tiny fist of his four year old son who was wielding a screw driver.   
  
“I got it I  got it!” Peter said puffing out his little cheeks in concentration.   
  
Meanwhile, Steve sat on  the nearby sofa  with their daughter. The little girl was going over the great time she had with her aunt’s Natasha and Pepper, and how she got to feel the baby in Auntie Peppers belly.    
  
“Papa. Will I get to have a baby like Auntie Pepper?” Wendy asked tilting her head cutely.   
  
Steve pulled the little one into his lap, he knew soon she’d be to big for this…not that it would stop him. “Well, you remember when we took you and Pete to see Doctor Simmons, and she said that you were an Alpha and Peter was an Omega?  
  
Wendy nodded and played with the zipper pull on her fathers sweatshirt.  
  
“Well I’m an Omega just like Aunt Pepper, and Omegas have babies.”  
  
“So…no?”  
  
He kissed her cheek, “Yeah, but you will have a very special job just like Daddy, you will have to take good care of your mate. You’re my big brave girl aren’t you ?” he tickled her and made the little girl smile.  
  
“Yep!, Imma’ be Iron Lady when I get big, I already told Daddy so. Maybe like.. when I’m 7 ?”  
  
Tony looked back having over heard the conversation, “Try again Mini Me, more like 37...right about when I let you date.”   
  
Wendy made indignant little squalls while her brother laughed.   
  
“Don’t tease Mister” Tony poked at his giggling son’s ribs, “You’re staying in till your 40. I’m not letting some crazy alpha take away my little Peter pan.”  
  
Steve laughed, getting up with Wendy on his hip. “Alright, that’s enough of that give me my baby Stark .”   
  
Peter whined trying to tug his father’s shirt over his head and hide.  It was naptime and naps were the worst.

* * *

  
“Tony…” Steve wrapped his arm around his alpha that night in bed, snuggling up to the inventors back.   
  
“Wha…”   
  
“I was just thinking, Peter and Wendy will be starting pre-school soon, then kindergarten so they won’t be as much of a handful at least for most of the day. In addition, the team has grown a lot in the last few years. We hardly ever get called out on joint missions any more, I haven’t had an assignment in a few months actually.”  
  
Tony rolled over and eyes his omega, he had been up way too long.  Long gone were the days of 72-hour invent-a-thons, now he was beat after your standard workday and chasing around two little ones. “Steve, if there’s a point to this I’d love to hear it babe. In 10 words or less if you can manage.”  
  
“I wanna have another baby.”   
  
“I’m sorry what? It sounded like..My ears heard that you wanted, nah  you said you want another baddy right. Since reindeer games is off the evil train, no worries schnookems, I’m sure another evil drama queen from planet Euro-flare will come and ask you to come out and play.”   
  
Steve glare, “I’m serious Tony, we aren’t getting any younger and I want them to experience having younger siblings.”  Steve would never say it, but he noticed more grey in Tony’s hair and part of him worried. He knew there was a chance that his aging would never quite catch up to normal and that he would lose his Alpha. He’d spend years alone missing this man, but he’d have Peter and Wendy. Maybe he just wanted more children because it in a way…those children would keep their fathers memory alive.  
  
Stark covered his  face and chuckled into his palms. “Oh god, you Irish Catholics…allergic to birth control.” He pulled his hands away and looked into a pair of serious and longing blue eyes. “You know how hard it was with the twins. Are you sure you want to do that again?”   
  
Steve had thought about it, a lot recently if he was being honest with himself. “ Yeah, and… I think I’m ready to tell people. When the kids were young I didn’t realize how much it hurt to have people look at us and think it was strange that two Alpha’s were raising pups. I guess I put it out of my mind because we had other things going on. Peter is getting older and I don’t want him to be ashamed about being an omega.”  
  
The alpha sat up and took in the seriousness of the conversation. “You know I’m with you on this, I would have if you said so the day after they were born. I know how hard it is to stand up in front of the world and tell your secrets. That said, you don’t have to be pregnant to do it.”   
  
“Tony it’s not just about being convincing. Look, last time - well we weren’t exactly ready. I wouldn’t change our lives now for the world because I love those kids and I know you do too; but I really want this. Not just for me but for us.” Steve reached out and took his alphas hands. “I want us to do this together.”  
  
“…don’t you puppy face me Rogers…no..Ahhh damn it. There it is, the eyes and everything.” Tony leaned up and kissed the soldiers pouting lips. “Yeah, I’m so knocking you up again.”  
  
  
 **FIN**   
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes there will be a WinterFrost Book2!


End file.
